A Sheikah's Tale
by Triforce Guardian
Summary: A Sheikah boy is found out in Hyrule Field, and he is raised as Zelda's bodyguard. However, this boy holds secrets, some of which even he doesn't know, and if he does not learn these secrets in time, then Hyrule shall be lost...AU,ZeldaxOC,Malink,other
1. The Death of A Queen

_Hello! Name's Triforce Guardian, and this is my story! cue applause> Now, this is my first time posting a story, so please, please, PLEASE be nice, and I will try to make it enjoyable. This story is SOMEWHAT au (whatever those letters mean), but you'll understand why soon enough. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does (lucky people...). Also, just get it out of the way, I don't own any of the Final Fantasies, THOSE belongs to SquareEnix (Also very lucky people...). I DO own a few characters in the story, but aside from those characters, everything else belongs to the said companies._

_

* * *

_

It was early morning in the kingdom of Hyrule, and Impa, personal bodyguard to the Hylian Royal Family, was walking out in Hyrule Field. She could see the sun peeking out over the horizon, bringing the morning brightness to all of the world. Soon, people would be getting up and start going about their business, like every other day. 

Impa walked over towards the entrance to Kakariko Village, her hometown. She stopped at the bridge and looked at the steps that led to her home. She wondered how the town was doing since her departure some time ago.

"It has been too long since I returned." she whispered.

She sighed and started to turn towards the entrance that led to Zora's Domain. The queen of the Zoras, Queen Riel, would be giving birth in a few months, as also would Queen Aril of the Hylians.

As Impa walked towards the cliff over the river leading to the Domain, she saw something odd. There was some red substance on the grass. Curious, she jumped down the cliff and was instantly shocked at what she saw.

There was blood lying everywhere, and under the rock overhang, there lay two human bodies, a man and a woman, covered in blood and gashes. She ran over towards them and checked the man. She then gasped, because she recognized him to be the King of the Sheikah, Rathion. Fearful, Impa went over to the woman and checked her.

True enough, the woman was the Blood Queen, Celenia, and, thankfully, she was still breathing, albeit faintly.

Celenia opened her eyes and noticed Impa standing over her. "Impa? Is that you?"

Impa nodded her head and replied, "Please hang on. I'm going to try and get you to safety."

Celenia shook her head and said, "You'll waste your time…"

Impa picked her up anyway. "That still doesn't mean I'm not going to try." With that, she ran to Kakariko.

* * *

At the inn, Impa requested for a room and a doctor. Seeing the beaten and bleeding woman in her arms, the innkeeper lost no time. She sent her son for the doctor and then immediately showed Impa to a room. Impa laid Celenia on the bed, and then told the innkeeper to go and see if the doctor had arrived yet. 

When the innkeeper had left, Celenia looked at Impa. "Why do you keep on trying to save me? It is too late for me."

Impa touched her on the back of her hand. "Because I am not one who will leave a friend to die. At least, not alone."

Celenia smiled at her, and soon, the doctor had arrived. After checking Celenia, the doctor pulled Impa to the side as Celenia closed her eyes to rest. Impa asked, "Will she be okay?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it is too late. There's nothing I can do for her now."

Impa hung her head. "Thank you for trying." The doctor then nodded and left.

Impa went over to the queen's side. Celenia opened up her eyes and gently smiled.

"My husband is dead too?" Impa nodded. "And my son?"

Impa looked at her. "Son?"

"Yes, I tried to protect him when the monsters attacked by putting him in my cloak."

Impa got up and looked through the tattered cloak. To her surprise, there was a Sheikah baby boy, sleeping despite the events that had happened. Impa picked the boy up. Celenia held her arms out. "Please let me hold him one… last… time." Impa put the boy into her arms.

Celenia held the boy close to her chest, and nuzzled him as he continued to sleep away.

A tear fell down from her eye as she said, "I can't believe you'll be two years old in exactly a month and a half. Oh, my little angel…" She nuzzled him again, this time a little longer. She then looked up to Impa.

"Will you take him to King Harkinian and Queen Aril?" Impa nodded. Celenia then took the necklace around her neck and put it in Impa's hands. "This necklace and the seal on my cloak will prove that he is my son, for he has the same mark burned onto his right arm."

Impa took the necklace and nodded. Celenia then nodded to some weapons that were under her cloak, and added, "Also, when he is of age, give my two short swords to him."

She then started to breathe very harshly, so Impa gently took the boy from her arms. Remembering something important, Impa quickly said, "Wait! What is the boy's name?"

Celenia's eyes started to close.

"His…name…is…Bran…don…"

With that, she breathed her final breath and died.

Impa then set Brandon down, sat next to the dead queen, and, unable to hold it in any longer, mourned as the rooster crowed.

* * *

King Harkinian stood on the balcony in the royal chambers, looking out over the morning sky. It was going to be another beautiful day. 

In their bed, Queen Aril moaned. Harkinian quickly turned to her and asked, "Are you alright my dear? Is there something you need?"

Aril looked at him and smiled. "No, my love. It is nothing. I'm just feeling a little sore."

Harkinian went to her and stroked her blonde hair. "You are sure?" Aril smiled still. "Yes. You're worrying too much. I would just like to get out of bed for a little while."

"Very well." He turned towards the door. "Impa! Impa, please come in here!" A maid entered though it was not her. Harkinian looked confused.

"Where is Impa?" The maid looked at him and said, "Lady Impa left early this morning to take her daily walk in Hyrule Field, sir. She has yet to return."

Harkinian put his hand to his chin. "That's odd. She would be back by now." He looked at the maid. "Oh well, since you're here, please help my wife get out of bed."

The maid bowed to him and went over to the queen. In a matter of seconds, the queen was standing and walking over towards her husband. "What's wrong?"

He looked at his wife. He then started to go over to the balcony. "It's just not like Impa to not be back yet. She knows that-"

He stopped talking as he watched a figure walk towards the castle.

Aril walked over to him and saw the figure as well. It didn't take long for her to realize that the figure was none other than her trusted maidservant.

"It's Impa!" she exclaimed, "But something seems…wrong, though." Harkinian looked at her. "Wrong?" Aril nodded. "Yes. She's walking unusually slow."

Harkinian turned to the maid and said, "Go to Impa and escort her directly up here. I wish to speak with her." The maid bowed and, in a few short minutes, returned with the Sheikah woman. The maid then bowed again and left.

Harkinian looked at Impa and said, "Where were you? You know my wife is of child and needs special attention." Impa nodded. "I know, my king. My walk just took a little…longer than usual." Harkinian crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

Impa looked at the bundle in her arms as it began to whimper a bit. Aril walked over to her and looked at the little bundle. Her face instantly lit up as she quickly turned her head to Harkinian and said, "Darling, look at this! She has a little infant!"

Harkinian walked over and looked at the child. He looked at Impa, puzzled. "Where did you get him?" Impa then related the story about how she found the dying woman, her attempt to try to save the woman, and the child. Aril looked elated, while Harkinian looked unimpressed.

In the blink of an eye, Aril had snatched Brandon from Impa's arms, and was cradling him. She then started to coo, "OOOOOOHHHH! He's just a little angel! Oh yes he is!"

Still unimpressed, Harkinian looked at the child and then at Impa. "You say that he is the Sheikah prince? Prove it." Impa replied by pulling out the necklace and the seal. Harkinian took both and examined them. The pendant on the necklace had an eye with several lines coming out from the top and one line coming directly out of the bottom. In the middle of the eye was a miniature Triforce. The seal showed the same thing. Harkinian looked at Impa and said, "Yes, these most certainly are the seals of the royal Sheikah family, but how does this prove that he is the prince?"

Impa smiled as she took Brandon from Aril and revealed the mark on his arm. When Harkinian and Aril looked at it, shock overcame them.

Aril then squealed with joy. "Oh, this is so FANTASTIC! We can raise him, teach him, and love him like he was our own child! This is just so wonderful!"

"No."

Both of the women looked at the King. Aril looked puzzled. "What did you say?"

"I said no. We are not going to raise him."

Aril then put on a sad face and said, "But why not?"

"Because I will not entrust my kingdom into the hands of one who is not my child."

Aril then took Brandon back into her arms. "Honey…"

"No."

Aril held Brandon close to her face and said, "But he needs to be raised properly…"

"Then let Impa handle it. The Sheikah ways cannot be much more different than ours. I will not have that boy as my son."

"But…"

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Aril hung her head and let a few tears run down her face. Harkinian tried to look away from her, but it was too late. He finally sighed in defeat. "Very well, I will permit you to raise him, but on two conditions."

Aril's tears quickly vanished and were replaced with a smile. "First," Harkinian started, "He is to not be raised thinking he is my son. And second, when he is age six, you are to completely turn him over to Impa, where I will then decide his fate."

Harkinian walked over to her, lifted her chin up, and gazed into her green eyes with his blue. "Do I make myself clear?"

Aril bit her lip and looked at Brandon. She then looked back at Harkinian and said, "Yes, perfectly."

Harkinian sighed again and then left to attend to his duties, muttering under his breath "stubborn woman".

Aril giggled and held Brandon close to her face while Impa smiled and walked over to the two of them. They both looked out towards the morning sky and Aril said softly, "I swear, Celenia. Impa and I will protect and take care of him." A breeze blew by and both women could swear that they heard faintly, _I know you will, my Sworn Sisters._ Aril looked down at Brandon and gazed into his blood red eyes. She leaned her head down and nuzzled his chubby cheek, saying,

"Don't you worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

A happy little gurgle and a smile was what she got in reply.


	2. New Life and New Discoveries

_Hello again! I hope you all had a nice holiday. Before the beginning of the chapter, I would like to thank Zeldadude70 for the review. I would like to say congrats to you, Zeldadude, for being my first reviewer, and you win an invisible cookie for being first._

_Okay, enjoy the story!!_

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it every chapter? sigh> I don't own Zelda or the Final Fantasies. Happy? _

* * *

One month passed and it was the time had come for the child to be born. Doctors and nurses alike were running around the room, trying to keep the queen stabilized as she started to give birth to her first child. 

Aril was hating every moment of this. She was burning up and her lower body was just _killing_ her. She couldn't see how some women could even have at least two children in their lifetime and not mind too much.

"My lady," one of the doctors said. Aril looked at him. "It is time."

She nodded and then started to push. She cried out in pain as the baby was slowly pushed through her lower body, centimeter by slow centimeter.

After what seemed like an eternity, one of the doctors then exclaimed, "I see the head poking through!"

_Only the HEAD is poking through?!_, Aril screamed in her mind. _Oh, Harkinian, I HATE you for doing this to me!!_

A nurse dabbed some water onto the queen's face and said, "Keep going, my lady. You're doing fine."

Aril continued the slow, painful process, until the baby had finally been pushed completely out. By this time, her body had been drained of most energy, leaving her so exhausted that she thought that she might faint. But the ordeal was over, and the child had finally been brought into the world.

Aril layed on the bed, letting her tired body receive some rest. The doctor cleaned the child, and then brought it over to Aril and said, "Here you go, my lady. A beautiful baby girl." Aril took her baby from the doctor's arms and cradled her.

When the doctor left, she just sat there, smiling and playing with her daughter's tiny hands.

"My lady?" Aril turned to see Impa standing in the doorway with Brandon standing right next to her, holding her hand.

Aril smiled at them and motioned for them to come in. Impa walked over to the bedside and sat down.

Brandon, however, just stood a little wobble-footed next to the bed, afraid. Aril looked at him and said, "It's okay, Brandon. Come, jump up and see my little daughter."

She patted the bed, and Brandon obediently jumped up and sat on the exact spot she had motioned at. Aril then turned her daughter towards him. Being a curious 1 year-old, he leaned in to look at this new sight.

Impa leaned forward to see as well. She then turned to Aril and said, "Have you decided on a name yet?" Aril thought deeply for a bit, smiled, and nodded. "Yes, her name is to be Zelda." They then both turned their attention back to the baby.

By now, the child had opened her sapphire eyes and was looking at Brandon with as much curiosity as she was receiving. Brandon lifted his hand and began to slowly bring it towards little Zelda. Zelda responded by bringing her hand close to his and grabbing his index finger.

Aril held her breath, thinking that Brandon would quickly pull back his hand, thus causing to surprise Zelda and make her cry. But, he did nothing of the sort. He just sat there while Zelda gripped his finger. She then pulled her hand away and was slowly falling back to sleep. Brandon also pulled his hand away and continued to sit quietly and watch her with complete curiosity.

"Aril!!" Aril turned to see King Harkinian standing in the doorway. Aril smiled.

"Hello, dearest." Harkinian walked over to the bedside and leaned in to see his newborn child. He looked at her and smiled. "So, this is our daughter?" "Yes, this is."

Meanwhile, Impa had gotten up and was standing off to the side while King Harkinian had sat down in the spot she formerly occupied. King Harkinian sat there and looked at Zelda, who was now sleeping very deeply, which made Harkinian smile even more.

Impa looked at Brandon, whose attention had turned away from Zelda to her, and motioned of him to come.

Brandon responded by moving off the bed and following her out of the room, leaving the happy couple in peace.

* * *

"What is wrong now?" Aril said. 

Nearly a whole year after Zelda's birth, it had almost been nothing more than Zelda screaming her head off whenever she got cranky or wanted something, which happened quite a lot. The whole castle practically trembled at the sound of her wailing.

Aril sighed as she got up and started for the nursery.

When she got there, she knelt down beside Zelda. "Zelda, my sweetest, what's wrong?"

Zelda just persisted in her crying.

Aril picked up her daughter and tried the best she could in calming her down.

Zelda's crying was brought down a few decibels, but continued to endure.

Aril then called, "Impa!" Within a moment, the Sheikah woman came, with, as usual, a 2 year-old Brandon following.

Aril held out the crying baby to her and said, "Could you please help me? She just won't stop."

Impa took the child and tried her best to calm her down. But no matter what they did, the child persisted in her endless wailing.

Aril sighed and said, "Maybe she's hungry?" Impa shook her head. "It didn't work, my lady. I had already tried to feed her and she just refused." She looked around herself. "Did you see where Brandon had gone?"

Aril saw that he had left his position by Impa's side, and she started to look for him. She then saw that he had gone over to the fountain outside the glass doors of the room. Aril walked over to him and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Brandon looked at her and pointed to the water. He then said, "Bowl."

Aril looked confused. "Bowl?"

Brandon nodded. "Bowl."

Aril thought for a bit and then said, "Oh! You want a bowl."

Aril went inside and, after a few seconds, came out with a golden bowl. Brandon took it from her hands and scooped up water from the fountain. He then walked back into the nursery, placed the bowl in the middle of the room, and sat on one side.

He then pointed to the other side. "Sit."

Aril looked at Impa with a look of question. Impa shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"Sit." Brandon commanded again. Both the ladies then sat down on the other side.

Brandon pointed to Zelda and then pointed to the ground. "There."

Impa reluctantly set the little girl on the ground. Zelda started to cry again. Brandon, however, touched the surface of the water. Then something happened that neither of the ladies had ever seen before.

Some of the water rose from the bowl and floated over the ground and into the air. It then moved over towards Zelda and started to circle around her. Zelda stopped her crying and looked at this different sight. She touched the water and giggled.

Brandon then touched more of the water that still was in the bowl. That water also lifted from the bowl and started to fly around. It merged with the other flying water and started to circle all of them. Zelda started to giggle even more and tried to catch some of it.

The two ladies just looked around them, surprised at what they were seeing. Aril cautiously touched some of it. It was still quite cool, but it also made her feel happy, like all of her troubles had just been taken away. She looked at Impa, who had done the same thing. Aril smiled and touched the water again. She then looked at Brandon.

He was now taking the water and was making shapes with it. Everyone all started to look at it with interest. First, the water was a pyramid, then a sphere, and then a cube. The shapes then started to come towards them.

Aril held out her hand and the cube landed right in palm of her hand, as if it had become a solid object.

The pyramid floated over towards Impa, which she balanced on the tip of her finger.

Zelda reached out for the sphere, and once she had caught it, she pushed it back from her to where it had come and laughed.

The shapes then all broke apart and all the water went back to Brandon. Brandon let all the water fall back into the bowl and looked at all of them.

Zelda, exhausted from her laughter, was now starting to fall asleep.

Brandon looked at Aril and pointed to himself. "Good?" Aril gently laughed and said, "Yes, Brandon. You are very good." She then leaned in and kissed him on his blonde head.

Brandon smiled and picked the bowl up from the floor. He then took it out to the fountain and poured the water back into it.

When he came back in, Aril had picked Zelda up and was carrying her. She left the nursery and went to Zelda's room. She then laid Zelda on the bed and kissed her goodnight. Aril turned around and saw Impa standing there with Brandon. She knelt down and looked at Brandon, whose eyes were starting to droop. "I think someone needs to rest."

Impa looked down and said with a smile, "Come along, Brandon."

* * *

After Impa had put Brandon to bed, Aril summoned her to the library. 

When she walked in, Aril looked up from her book and said, "Please, Impa, sit down." Impa went over to a chair near the couch where Aril was laying.

Aril sat up and looked at Impa. "How did he do that thing with the water?"

Impa shrugged. "I do not know, my lady."

"You don't know? You mean that wasn't some Sheikah trick?"

Impa put her hand to her chin and looked down. She thought for a bit before answering. "If it was, then it was something that I had never seen before." She looked back at Aril. "But even if it was, it would be impossible for him to know such things."

Aril looked puzzled. "How so?"

"Sheikah children cannot learn any type of techniques at such an early age, which is why I haven't started teaching Brandon yet. They're just not capable."

Aril stood up and paced for a bit. She then turned to Impa. "Do you think that he might have some special…gift?"

Impa replied, "Possibly, but I have never seen a gift that enables someone to do THAT, since that was not even a magic technique."

Aril once again looked puzzled. "How do you know?"

Impa then started to explain. "When a spell caster is going to summon some sort of magic technique, it drains some of their magic energy from them. Now, those who are skilled enough can feel the energy being drained from the body. Even the smallest of spells can generate some sort of aura. But what Brandon did generated nothing of the sort. What DID generate was happiness and soothing thoughts." She looked at Aril. "I have an odd feeling that what he used wasn't from magic, but more from his mind."

"You mean like…telekinesis? But how is that even possible? I thought that telekinesis was nothing more than a bunch of false tricks and such."

Impa raised an eyebrow. "But my lady, does that explain what you saw AND felt? Even if the water levitation was a trick, how would you explain the feelings of happiness that came upon you?"

Aril looked away, paced some more, and looked up and out a window. "Suppose he really…**is** telekinetic. What would he be able to do?"

Impa thought for a bit. "Lift objects up without touching them, sense things such as emotions. Who knows? I'm only guessing, since I have never seen anything like this. The extent could be quite large. He might even be able to destroy things by just thinking about it if he became strong enough." Impa looked to Aril. "What shall we do, my lady?"

Aril looked back at Impa. "We keep him a secret for now. No one must know, not even my husband. If anyone were to find out, who knows what might happen?"

Aril started to walk towards the door. Impa got up and walked beside her. Aril looked to Impa again.

"We will decide on what's best when he's older. In the mean time, we'll both watch him closely and see what happens."

* * *

_So, did you like the chapter? I know, a bit of a plot twist, and I promise you, there are more to come. Review please!!_  



	3. Traveling To Goron City

_Author's Note: Hello there!! I can't believe it! I'm actually posting my third chapter! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update, but finals are here, and it's just a pain in the butt. So I've just been a little busy. I would like to thank Zeldadude70 and Gearfried The Iron Angel for their reviews. I really appreciate it._

_Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with this story!_

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this before I make my point clear? Fine. I don't own Zelda nor the Final Fantasies. Happy?  
_

* * *

Three years passed, and soon, the time had come for Brandon's fate to be decided. 

Everyone was in the king's personal study. Harkinian sat at the desk near the window in the middle of the end of the room. Aril sat next to her husband as he thought of what to do with the boy, while Zelda sat in her lap. Impa leaned against the wall to the left of the King, while Brandon stood in the middle of the room.

All this time, Aril and Impa had tried their best to not let anyone find out about Brandon. Meanwhile, Impa had been successful so far in training the boy in the secret arts of the Sheikah, where his mysterious power would be more easily concealed. Brandon also knew of what was going on and tried his best to not do anything that seemed out of the ordinary. However, Zelda did not know of this for she was still a little too young to understand. And now they all stood there, waiting to see if their hard work was going to pay off.

Brandon shifted a little while standing, yet his training made him forbid himself to show any signs of weakness.

Aril thought that Brandon, who had just turned six a few months ago, acted more mature than his young age let on.

Harkinian sat there examining him as well a report regarding him from his seat. "Impa."

Impa stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

"I've read the report concerning the boy's training. Is everything as it says?"

Impa smiled and said, "Yes, my lord. Brandon was highly capable of performing every training exercise that I could throw at him. In fact, he somewhat exceeded my expectations."

Harkinian stroked his white beard. "Very interesting." He glanced at Brandon and then looked back at Impa. "What would you suggest?"

Impa thought for a bit and said, "I would not know, my lord. I think it is too early to tell."

"True, true." He then looked to Aril. "Aril, you told me earlier that he had somewhat of an advanced intellect."

Aril smiled and nodded. "Yes, darling, he does. He has exceeded most of the levels of reading and writing that normal children would be starting now and is advancing at a rather high pace."

Harkinian continued to look at him, and then finally sighed in defeat. "Well then, I do not know what to say. If all these things are true, then it is almost impossible to tell what to do with him." He stood up from his chair. "I will think on this for a while. Meanwhile, Impa, you are to continue the boy's training." With that, he then left the room.

Aril looked to Zelda and said, "Zelda darling, why don't you run off and play in the garden for a few minutes before we leave?"

"Okay, Mama." She then hopped off Aril's lap and ran off into the hallway.

Aril stood up and said with a sigh of relief, "That went well."

Impa nodded her head. "It did indeed. I'm surprised that King Harkinian does not know what to do."

"Which is good, because even I don't know what his intentions are." Aril walked over to Brandon and stroked his blonde hair. "However, the good news is that Harkinian is continuing to warm up to you, so he wouldn't think of anything too drastic."

Brandon nodded at her. Aril took her hand off him and started to walk towards the exit. "Come, both of you. We must prepare to leave for the council meeting at Death Mountain."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

Aril looked down at her young daughter. Zelda sat with her on Aril's horse, Shadow, and by the way Zelda was fidgeting, she was very anxious to get off and stretch her legs.

Aril smiled. "Soon, my darling, soon. Just a few more minutes."

Zelda smiled back and nodded. She looked back to the front, but Aril continued to gaze at her.

Zelda had turned into such a mischievous girl that it was a little hard to keep an eye on her sometimes. She was also very beautiful, even though she was only four years old. With blonde hair that felt like silk and eyes so blue that even the most beautiful of sapphires would not compare, Aril knew that most princes that would come to court her later in life would only use her for her beauty and the riches that came with her. She would become nothing more than a slave if the wrong prince married her.

But she didn't worry too much about it, because she knew that Brandon would be there to protect her from harm. The boy had a strong sense of honor, and he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant murdering a member from another royal family.

At the thought of the child, Aril looked behind herself. Impa was riding along on her own horse, Traveler, with Brandon running alongside, which surprised Aril. They had been riding for over two hours ever since they left Hyrule Castle with everyone else on horseback, and, although they were traveling at a little of a slow pace, Brandon had not even stopped to rest.

When Aril looked at Impa, Impa increased the pace of her horse until she was alongside Aril's.

Aril looked at her. "Must he keep on running? He's probably very exhausted by now."

Impa merely shook her head. "I realize that, my lady. But he refuses to get on and keeps on insisting that he run the entire way."

Aril sighed. "If he keeps this up, he's going to kill himself. No matter, we are nearly there. See, there is the entrance to Goron City now." They all then looked ahead as they neared the entrance into the mountain.

* * *

The moment the group had arrived, Darunia, leader of the Gorons, came out from the cave to greet them. 

Harkinian dismounted his horse and walked up to the Goron. They embraced as Darunia said, "Welcome, brother. It has been quite a while since I last saw you."

Harkinian smiled. "Well, I have been quite busy with the kingdom to run and a family to take care of." He glanced over at Aril, who was helping Zelda off Shadow.

Darunia smiled at the sight of the mother and daughter. He then looked over to the other pair of people and exclaimed, "Impa! Well now, it has been even longer since I last saw you."

Impa smiled. "I've also been busy as well."

She motioned towards Brandon, and Darunia looked at him. "I haven't seen you before."

Brandon bowed to him. "My name is Brandon. I am very pleased to meet you Darunia, Big Brother of the Gorons."

Darunia laughed and said, "Well I am pleased to meet you too." He then motioned for them all towards the entrance to the city. "Come, come, we must start the council meeting. King Zora and Queen Riel are already waiting in the meeting chamber."

* * *

After Zelda and Brandon had been dropped off at the play area, Darunia led the three other leaders to the meeting room. 

The meeting room was the room that Darunia himself resided in at the bottom level, which also happened to be the safest and most private. A table and some chairs had been brought in to provide seating arrangements for the other royal leaders.

As soon as Harkinian, Aril, and Impa had entered the room, they sat down at their respective spots, as had King Zora and Queen Riel.

Darunia sat down and began to say, "Well now, I believe we shall start with the business of highest priority, which I believe Harkinian wishes to share."

Everyone looked to him as he began. "Royal members of the Alliance, I bring grave news. The Gerudo are mounting an invasion force to take over Hyrule."

* * *

Zelda was still standing in the place where her mother had left her. She didn't want to be left behind. She would much rather be right next to her mother, even if it meant that she couldn't play. _Oh well_, she thought and looked around herself. 

The room was painted with bright colors and decorations, and there were various toys lying around. She looked over at the Zora princess, Ruto, who was trying to build a castle out of some blocks.

Zelda walked over and sat down so that she could watch.

Ruto noticed her and asked, "You wanna help?"

Zelda looked at her and then said with a small smile, "Okay." They then sat there and built with the blocks.

* * *

After a while, Zelda looked at Ruto and said, "You wanna play something else?" 

Ruto looked at her and said, "Yeah. This is boring. But what do you want to do?"

Zelda thought for a minute. "I wanna explore the city more. It's boring here because there isn't much else to do."

Ruto nodded. "Yeah, it is." She then looked to her bodyguard, Arafin. "Ara, can we go and walk around the city?"

Zelda looked at the female Zora who had stepped forward. She had the common characteristics of a Zora- the head tail, the soft and smooth body with scales covering the back, and fins coming out of her arms and legs- but she had blue eyes rather than pure black, and her body showed curves that classified her definitely as female. She wore simple armor, a covering of scales on her chest, arms and legs that would protect her from most attacks, and a sword strapped to her side. On her head fin, she had a helmet that had spikes on the end, which could be quite deadly since the Zora looked like she knew how to use them and use them well.

The bodyguard thought for a bit and then asked, "What about that boy who came with you, Zelda? What would he like to do?"

Zelda gasped. She had totally forgotten about Brandon. She looked over towards him. He was sitting cross-legged off to one side of the room with his eyes closed, like he was meditating.

Zelda got up to approach him, but as soon as she was up, he had opened his eyes and jumped up onto his feet. Almost in an instant, he was by Zelda's side and said, "I am the princess' bodyguard. Wherever she goes, I shall follow."

Arafin smiled at his mention of him being a bodyguard, but said nothing.

However, Brandon raised his eyebrow. "You doubt my abilities?"

Arafin looked at him. "I actually do find it hard to believe that you, a mere boy of six, are a bodyguard to a royal family member. But no matter. Since you say you will follow, then I guess we could walk around for a bit."

Both the girls smiled and giggled as they ran towards the exit.

* * *

_A/N: I know, boring chapter, but just hang in there, okay? I promise that at least a little action will be coming to you soon. Review, please!!_  



	4. Tears and A Dagger

_A.N: Hi, everybody! So sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I've been both busy and forgetful. Any way, here is my fourth chapter, and I have chapter five on my account. I just need to edit it._

_Here's a little note before you go on: In my story, I didn't really like King Zora being this huge, fat fish-thing. It didn't really even look like he was a Zora! So, for my story, try to picture a normal Zora, but with a mustache (or whatever it is called for a Zora, since they don't have hair but rather flesh-like pieces)_ _and whatever King Zora wears._

_Also, for King Harkinian, try to picture a younger and less portly version of the King from Wind Waker (or whatever you want to think. This is just my state of mind.) I kind of estimated that he's around 27 in this chapter (Aril's 25, Riel's about the same age) so I couldn't have him be the same character._

_Any way, enough of my ranting. Onward!_

* * *

All of the royal members were shocked at what they heard. 

It was King Zora who spoke next. "You have verified these reports?"

Harkinian looked at him. "I sent out three different spies at different times. They all wouldn't lie, would they?"

Riel then spoke, "But how can you be sure?"

Harkinian replied by pulling out different reports by the spies, as well as stolen reports of Gerudo troop training and progress of armaments. "I believe these will satisfy the doubt you all feel." Everyone reviewed the reports as they were passed around.

Darunia looked up from them after reading. "So they will attack soon, then?"

"Ah, but they cannot. Yet."

Darunia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"At this current moment, they have neither the number of people nor the amounts of armaments in order to invade any part of Hyrule. They know that if one part of the kingdom is attacked, the other parts will rush to its aid, thus bringing complete destruction upon their race. No, they know that they will need thousands in order to attack."

Impa leaned back into her chair. "How many troops right now?" Harkinian pulled out another sheet and looked it over. Once finished, he then looked up.

"About 5,000 total. However, that includes trainees, and reserves." He then pulled out yet another sheet. "Also, there are reports of a small group among the Gerudo that oppose the invasion, which diminishes their numbers a tiny bit. The main force that could attack now, minus those who oppose, is about 2,400. All of our Zora, Goron, and Hylian forces amount up to 10,000, not including reserves or trainees."

Aril looked at Harkinian. "So, when do you think they WILL attack?"

Harkinian thought some more. "In about two to three years at least. At the most, I'd give it nine to ten. However, let's hope that they don't wait for that long, because by then, the force might just be too great to deal with."

Darunia leaned back in this large armchair and spread his hands. "What do you propose we do about this?"

Harkinian looked around the table. "I propose we attack first and hinder their growth somewhat. That will then probably give us enough time to obtain an even larger force in order to defend ourselves with if they do not submit."

King Zora looked at Harkinian. "And how do you propose we get this 'larger force'?"

"There are other lands that would most likely help us. Termina, for example, would be very willing."

Darunia raised a finger. "True, they will most certainly help us, but every one else will have a certain price, which, I believe, might even turn out to be your own daughter. So, unless you intend to sell Zelda off for marriage in exchange for some military help, we might be right back where we started."

Harkinian stroked his beard with his hand. "Well then, what does everyone else think?"

Impa leaned forward. "I have an idea. Can't call it very smart, but it's an idea nonetheless."

* * *

Brandon was walking along with the three women as they all walked to the top of the city via a large staircase that connected the top level with the bottom. 

It was truly amazing how the Gorons built this place. With about twenty levels or more descending down, the entire city was like a deep hole, yet it had its own air of elegance. Each level had some sort of purpose. The first few bunches of levels were where markets were located. Lower down were other assorted businesses and homes carved out of the rock wall. Still further down were more homes. Then finally, on the deepest floors of the city, there were the royal levels, where Darunia and others resided. The place was quite large, and in the middle of it all, suspended by ropes, hung a platform that held the Spiritual Stone of Fire, otherwise known as the Goron's Ruby.

Brandon looked to the two hyperactive princesses, who were looking around at everything that happened while Arafin held on to their hands.

Zelda exclaimed, "Look at that!", and Brandon averted his attention to see what Zelda was so excited about. He saw three Gorons rolling around a track in some sort of race while the spectators gambled their rupees on the supposed winner.

Ruto looked towards the market. She then pointed towards it as she exclaimed, "Ara, Ara! Let's go there!"

Arafin smiled. "Of course, princess." She then looked to Brandon and said, "Brandon! Come along!"

Brandon merely nodded and followed. They all then started to walk through the busy and crowded area.

* * *

"Impa, what is this idea of yours?" Aril looked at her, curious of what she might be thinking. 

Impa looked around the table. "I think that right now would not be a good time to attack. Even if we won, we ourselves would suffer casualties, since the Gerudo are very able fighters. One would probably be able to take out five or more of our own men, leading to higher casualties on our side, which we do not want."

The others murmured in agreement. Impa continued, "However, my plan is this: I say that we send in a one-man task force to assess the current situation, and, if there is a near threat, to neutralize or hinder it. I believe that this would be a good idea because it minimizes casualties, and if the person is discovered and/or killed, we could deny everything, saying that the soldier was a renegade."

Harkinian raised his eyebrows. "Very interesting. And who would you propose for this task?"

Impa leaned back and closed her eyes. "That's the problem. In all of the combined armies, I don't think we have anyone skilled enough to go in, achieve the objectives, and get out alive. A Sheikah could most likely accomplish it, but since the deaths of King Rathion and Queen Celenia, nearly all of them have gone into hiding. I doubt there is one that would risk his neck for a king or queen that is not theirs."

Aril then stepped in. "Which leads us to our next item of business."

Harkinian looked at his wife and whispered into her ear, "You sure you want to tell them now?"

Aril looked back at him and said, "Yes, he is somewhat able enough to understand. Besides, I believe it should be known to at least the council."

Harkinian leaned back into his seat. "As you wish. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Aril then looked back to the rest of the council. King Zora leaned onto the table. "What is this next item?"

Aril took a deep breath. "The business that concerns the Sheikah prince."

* * *

The market was full of people. Brandon looked around at some of the vendors calling to potential customers about their goods, buyers haggling for the best prices that they could afford, children running around playing, and others. Brandon looked at Zelda and Ruto. Their eyes were wandering from place to place as they tried to catch everything that happened. Arafin was also looking around with interest, and Brandon guessed she was looking for a weapon's dealer to barter with. 

Soon, they descended another level and something caught Arafin's eye. It was the weapons dealer she was looking for. She got down on her knees as she pulled Zelda and Ruto closer to her. "Princesses, I shall need you to come with me as we make a small stop. All I need you to do is to keep close to me for a few minutes, okay?"

Both the girls looked at each other, and then nodded their heads in agreement. Arafin then looked around for Brandon and saw that he was already walking towards the shop entrance. She smiled as she then led the girls towards the shop.

When they entered, a man appeared behind the counter. He bowed his head towards the Zora woman as he said, "Good day, madam. How may I help you?"

"I would like to see your display of light swords, please."

After ten minutes, Arafin had picked out the sword she wanted and purchased it at the price of her liking. Once she paid, the man then said, "Thank you. Will there be anything else?"

Arafin looked around and was surprised to see Brandon looking at an assortment of daggers. He picked one up and removed it from its sheath. After holding it and looking at it for a moment, he put it back into its sheath and turned to the shopkeeper. "How much for this dagger?"

The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow as he said, "I don't know if your mommy or daddy would like it if I sold that to you."

It was Brandon's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "They didn't seem to care when they gave me THIS." He then put his kodachi onto the counter.

Both Arafin and the shopkeeper gasped. Arafin wondered how he managed to keep such a large thing, even a kodachi, completely concealed on his small body.

"How much for the dagger?" Brandon asked again.

The shopkeeper regained his composure and began to think for a bit. "I'll sell it to you for 125 rupees."

Brandon shook his head. "I'll buy it for 50."

"That's too low. 115."

"There are swords less expensive than that. 75."

"That's still not a reasonable enough price. 100."

"80."

"90."

"85."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Sold. However, I am curious to know how you plan to pay for this."

Brandon looked at him straight in the eyes, and the shopkeeper flinched. "I plan to pay this like anyone else would, unless you'd prefer something else."

The man gulped in reply.

Brandon reached into his black cloak and pulled out a wallet. He looked through it and pulled out 4 red rupees and 1 blue. He handed the rupees to the shopkeeper. Brandon then picked up his newly purchased dagger and his kodachi and put them in his cloak.

"Thank you, young sir," the shopkeeper said.

Brandon nodded his head and started for the exit of the shop. Arafin was already outside with Zelda and Ruto waiting for him. Brandon then walked up to them and said, "Well now, shall we get going?"

Arafin nodded, and they then continued their journey through the market levels.

* * *

Yet again, almost everyone in the council room was shocked. 

Riel looked at Aril and said, "Celenia's son still lives?"

Aril nodded. "Yes, he has been living with us for a few years now. He has been training under Impa and learning the secret arts of his people."

Darunia then asked, "You mean the boy that came with you? Does he know of his lineage?"

Impa answered the question. "No, he does not. We personally felt that he should not know until he was at least ten, when his mind would be much more able to comprehend this."

Aril then leaned in towards Impa, and whispered, "Should we tell them about the OTHER news about Brandon?"

Impa whispered back, "Whatever feels best to you, my lady."

Aril then turned towards the others. "There is actually more to him than just what we told you. Not even my husband knows of this."

She looked to Impa and took in a little breath. "We have also found out that he is telepathic."

This time, the council room erupted into laughter, as the rest of the council members practically fell out of their seats laughing.

Harkinian was the first to regain his composure. "Aril my love, you are joking, right?"

Aril looked at him and said, "Well…no."

The room again erupted into laughter. Aril looked around. "I don't see what's so funny about this. I'm serious."

But the other members continued in their laughter.

Aril looked hurt. She was really being serious about this issue, and they all though she was making a joke.

With her eyes welling up, she got up and said, "Fine. Don't believe me. I'm actually being serious about this, and you all think that I'm pulling some kind of prank. I guess my opinion was never valued here in the first place."

With that, she stormed out of the room in tears.

* * *

By the time that the group had reached the bottom, they arrived to see Aril run out of the meeting room. 

Zelda cried, "Mama!"

Aril turned to see them and she smiled despite her sadness.

Zelda ran to Aril and said, "Mama, why are you crying?"

Aril picked her up and said, "It's nothing, dear." She put Zelda's head on her shoulder. "It's nothing you need to worry about." She then looked towards Arafin and said, "Thank you for watching her. Was she good?"

Arafin nodded. "Yes, she was. She stayed by my side the entire time we were in the market levels."

Aril looked at her daughter and smiled. "Did you have a fun time with Ruto and the others?"

Zelda smiled and nodded her head. "Uh-huh. A REALLY fun time."

"That's good." Aril then put her daughter down and said to Arafin, "Could you take them all back to the playroom until dinner is about to be served?"

Arafin nodded. "Yes, my lady." She looked to the three children. "Come along, you three." She then escorted the girls to the playroom while Brandon followed them.

After the others had entered the room, Brandon turned his head around and looked at Aril. He could tell that she was hurt, not just by the tears that she had on her face, but also by what he felt coming from her. There was pain, sorrow, and anger all emanating from her body. He turned towards her.

"Brandon!"

He heard Arafin's voice and entered into the room.

After Brandon had gone, Aril quickly turned, ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

_A.N: I know, I know, a little boring. But don't worry, you'll get some action pretty soon. Review please!_  



	5. Promises and Dinner

_A.N: Is it really possible? Am I really capable of posting two chapters at once? looks at the screen> YES! I AM!_ _I guess you could say that this is penance for not updating for so long. I actually have other chapters waiting to be uploaded. I just haven't really gotten around to actually DOING it. Any way, enough ranting. Onward, my readers!_

* * *

An hour later, Harkinian had just finished wrapping up the meeting, and went up to his room. However, when he reached the door, it was locked. He knocked on the door and said, "Aril sweetest, are you in there?" 

No reply.

"Aril? Aril honey, are you okay?" He then listened again.

Finally, Aril said, "Go away."

"Aril, please, let me in. You aren't still mad about what happened in the meeting room, are you?"

"Yes, I am. Now go someplace else."

Harkinian stood there. Was she really this serious? "Aril, dinner will be served soon. Come on out and get something to eat."

"No, thank you."

"Aril-"

"I SAID NO, NOW GO AWAY!"

Harkinian jumped at the sound of her scream and stepped back a little. He then shrugged. "Alright, you win. I'll have someone bring something up to you." He then walked away towards Darunia's room.

* * *

When Harkinian arrived, Darunia was shocked to see him. "Harkinian," he asked, "is everything okay?" He motioned towards a chair, which Harkinian took. Harkinian sighed as he sat.

"No, everything's not. Aril has locked herself inside of our room and refuses to come out. So, she won't be joining us for dinner."

Darunia looked confused. "Is she still angry over what happened at the meeting?"

Harkinian nodded. "I'm guessing so."

"But how can she be so upset over such a little thing?"

"Because she views him as a son."

Darunia's face was instantly molded into one of greater confusion. "What?"

"Some years ago, when Impa brought Brandon to Hyrule Castle, Aril fell instantly in love with him. Although I forbade it, she raised him like her own. And although he does know the truth about the fate of his parents, he returns the love from Aril."

"But why this talk of telekinesis and that other nonsense?"

Harkinian rubbed his chin and thought. He then shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's true. Only Aril and Impa are the ones who would truly know such things."

Darunia leaned forward towards him. "Do you think we should test the boy?"

Harkinian nodded. "Yes, though he probably wouldn't do anything unless Impa or Aril tell him to. They're probably the ones who told him to conceal his power in the first place ."

Darunia smiled. "Which means that Aril is suddenly very important, since Impa would most likely say no. Now, how do you propose we get her out of your room?"

Harkinian stood up and said, "I'll think of something. Meanwhile, just continue on with what has been planned. If she doesn't come down, then we'll have to try something else."

Darunia nodded, and Harkinian turned and left.

* * *

After Harkinian had stopped bothering her, Aril continued her crying. _Why?_ she thought. _Why won't they believe me?_ She continued to lie on the bed and sniffle a bit as she held a pillow close to her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to it, but did not open it. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's me, darling. Open up."

Aril scowled and said, "No. Go away."

"Come on, dear. You can't be mad at me forever. Besides, you also will have to eat sometime, and the only way that you can is if you come to dinner."

Aril turned from the door and said, "Fine then, I'll just starve."

She could hear Harkinian pause before he spoke. "What if I told you that the council is actually now more willing to believe you?"

Aril stopped. She then quickly turned back towards the door and opened it slowly. She looked at Harkinian and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Did I hear what I thought you just said?"

Harkinian nodded. "I've managed to convince Darunia to at least have the boy be tested for your sake. However, we are not sure if he would be willing to if you're hurt like this."

Aril leaned against the doorway and smiled a small smile. "So, you want me to come down and tell him to do this trial? What's in it for me?"

"We'll believe you from there on in and for forever."

She shook her head. "That's not good enough."

Harkinian crossed his arms. "Then what else do you want?"

Aril turned her gaze away from him. "I want him to be mine. I want to raise him as my son, or at least something close to it."

Harkinian shook his head fiercely. "No. I won't allow that. Besides, he does have a duty that he will have to fulfill to his people someday." He looked at her, but her face was turned away from him.

She then muttered, "Fine, then." She turned around and started to go into the room.

Harkinian sighed. "You're stubborn, you know that?"

Aril stopped but she did not turn around.

Harkinian breathed through his nose and let it out slowly. "Aril, suppose you do make him your son, what then? Do you think he's going to just forget everything we've already told him and become our child? You know he won't accept it."

Aril didn't respond.

Harkinian stood there After a brief silence, he said, "But then again, you never know."

She turned around with hope in her eyes.

Harkinian rubbed his chin, and smiled. "It might not be so bad to have him as a son." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Fine. You win. I'll grant you what you want."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you swear?"

Harkinian kissed her on the lips. "Yes, I do."

She smiled again and giggled as she kissed him back.

Harkinian stepped back and began to look her over. He then said, "Now, go and change into some dinner clothes. Dinner will be served soon."

* * *

"Why was your mama crying?" Ruto looked at Zelda as they played with a ball together.

Zelda just shook her head. "I don't know."

Arafin and Brandon watched the two while they played. Arafin put her hand to her chin. "I do wonder why Lady Aril was crying earlier."

"She was crying because she was hurt."

Arafin looked to the child beside her. "Hurt?"

Brandon looked up to her. "Yeah, someone hurt her feelings."

Arafin kneeled down towards him until her face was level with his. She then asked, "How do you know this?" His reply was simple.

"Because I could feel what she felt."

Arafin stood up and wondered what the boy meant. She didn't have long until Lady Riel walked into the play area.

Ruto exclaimed, "Mama!", and ran over to her mother's open arms and hugged her.

Riel then scooped her daughter up into her arms, and Arafin started to look Riel over. She was dressed in a blue gown, which was actually becoming not too uncommon for Zoras these days, and was wearing a pair of earrings, a golden necklace, and a jeweled ring. All the articles of jewelry were set with sapphires, which helped set off the Zora's beauty.

Riel noticed Arafin looking her over, and smiled. "So, what do you think, Ara?"

Arafin smiled back. "I think you look astounding, my lady."

Riel smiled again and looked at Ruto. She then said, "I think it's time we also got you changed, my little darling."

Ruto giggled as Riel carried her out of the room, with Arafin following closely.

* * *

After they had left, Zelda looked to Brandon, and wondered aloud, "I wonder where Mama and Papa are?"

"We're right here, sweetie."

Zelda turned around to see Aril and Harkinian walk into the room. She then ran over to her mother and asked as she hugged her, "Are you okay now, Mama?"

Aril smiled at her daughter. "Yes, dear, I'm feeling much better now."

Zelda stepped back from her and looked at her. She then exclaimed, "Mama, you look so pretty!"

_She does indeed_, Brandon thought. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that shimmered in the light. On her neck, she wore a necklace that had diamonds set into it. The earrings she wore were golden and in the shape of the symbol of the goddesses, the Triforce. Finally, on her finger was her signet ring, which upon it was the seal of the Hylian royal family, a mighty phoenix with a Triforce on it's back.

Aril smiled at her daughter's remark. "Thank you. Now, how about we get you dressed for dinner?"

Zelda giggled as her mother picked her up and held her in her arms.

Harkinian rolled his eyes and said, "Oh joy."

Aril turned around and smiled evilly. "Oh, please. Like it was really that long of a time for me to get dressed."

"You took ten minutes JUST to pick out a dress. Yes, it was that long."

Both women giggled as Aril started to walk out of the room. She turned her head towards Brandon and said, "Come along, Brandon. You're expected to be there too."

"Yes, my lady." He replied as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Brandon stood in his room, all the while checking to make sure that everything was in place. He wore a black tunic with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and a black belt with a silver buckle. He wore new boots, which were not surprisingly also black. Brandon rarely wore jewelry since he saw them as somewhat needless and obtrusive. However, before she left him in his room to get ready, Aril had managed to convince him to wear at least a simple golden band on his head, if not anything else. Over everything, he wore a black cloak that Impa had given him. He checked one more time to make sure that his dagger was properly concealed, and, satisfied, left his room.

At the same time, Impa was also walking out of her room. She called out, "Brandon!", as she walked up to him. When she had caught up to him, he looked her over. She wore a shimmering dress that was a silver color like her hair, and was also wearing a ring containing a stone called a bloodstone, which was supposedly very rare to find in Hyrule. A bloodstone was like a ruby but also different because where rubies have a light red color, the bloodstone was a deep red, or blood-like, color, hence the name. Brandon knew that Impa most likely had a weapon concealed on her as well, but he couldn't tell where.

She leaned towards him as she whispered, "You have a weapon just in case something happens, right?"

Brandon nodded his head.

Impa smiled as she straightened up. "Good. Then let us go and eat."

They then walked silently to the dining room.

* * *

When they walked into the dining room, Brandon was surprised at the sight. The room was very unlike the rest of Goron City. While most of the city was chiefly dirt and rock, the floor here was made up of imported marble blocks. Pillars were all around the room and were marble as well. In the center of the room was a large, long table with enough seating to hold twenty people easily. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier made from the finest crystals and diamonds found deep within the mountain. The sight impressed Brandon, as it was a different and rather beautiful sight to see.

The Sheikah boy walked over to the table with Impa close behind and saw that Darunia was already sitting there, as were also Queen Riel, King Zora, and Ruto. All the adults looked at Brandon, which he thought was rather weird. However, he just shrugged it off as he and Impa sat down. He smiled when he looked at Ruto, who was also smiling and waving her hand. She looked like a miniature version of her mother, for she also wore a blue dress and jewelry that contained sapphires.

Speaking of miniature versions, King Harkinian and Queen Aril walked into the room with Zelda in front of them. Zelda also looked like her mother, except her jewelry was ordained with rubies rather than diamonds.

Ruto and Zelda greeted each other as the other adults said their hellos as well.

After everyone was seated, Darunia spoke. "Now then, let us eat." He then clapped his hands, and in an instant, servants started to come out of nowhere to serve the guests.

Soon, the dinner table was alive with talking and eating. Harkinian, Darunia, and King Zora were debating about the Sheikah and their allegiance to the kingdoms of Hyrule, something that Impa soon joined.

The other ladies just sat there and listened, not interested in joining a discussion that would soon turn into a time bomb. However, they soon started their own little discussion about the recent monster attacks on travelers in Hyrule Field.

Ruto and Zelda sat there and ate their dinner, not interested in anything the adults were saying at all.

However, Brandon listened intently to the two queens, which wasn't too hard to do since his hearing, like his other senses and abilities, were greatly enhanced by his telepathy. He could hear Aril say, "It's becoming almost too dangerous to even leave the towns any more. I'm surprised that some of the guards that came with us weren't hurt."

Riel nodded at this statement. "Yes, and it's been going on for way too long. How long do you think it has been since it started happening?"

Aril thought for a bit. "About five years, maybe?"

Riel widened her eyes slightly and said, "Five years? Isn't that around the same time Celenia died?"

Aril didn't answer. She merely nodded her head and cast her eyes to Brandon and back again.

* * *

_A.N: There ya go. I'll post the other chapters when I get a chance in the near future. Review Please! (Really. I'm a little desperate here for them.)  
_


	6. Assassin's Attack

_A.N.: Hello all! Here's another chapter for you. I would like to thank hyper shippo fan for all his reviews and support. I also would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read this story and not said anything bad about it to my face. Thankfully, that hasn't happened yet. For those of you who ARE going to tell me something that ouright insults my story, don't bother. I'm not going to listen._

_Any way, with that said and done, here ya go.  
_

* * *

Soon the dinner was finished, and after dessert had been served, Aril shot a look to Harkinian. When Harkinian saw it, she mouthed, "You swore." Harkinian flinched and gently nodded his head. Aril then smiled as she returned to her halfway finished cheesecake. 

Harkinian leaned towards Darunia and began to whisper, "Shouldn't we test the boy soon? Aril's starting to give me looks, and if we don't do something soon, then next time, it won't be so easy to find forgiveness."

Darunia then whispered, "I guess then that would be wise."

However, before Harkinian could say anything, there was scream outside the door. Brandon quickly jumped from his seat and unsheathed the dagger that had been hidden under his black tunic. He then ran towards the exit with blinding speed. The other royal members also got up and went towards the exit.

When they reached the outer room, they were shocked at what they saw. Arafin was lying on the floor covered in wounds, with a small pool of blood at her side. Brandon had already run over to her and was checking her for signs of life.

Impa ran over to her as well and said, "Is she alive?"

Brandon didn't look up from her as he said, "She's unconscious right now. However, she will survive if she gets medical care within the next hour."

Impa kneeled beside the hurt Zora. "What kind of weapon do you think was used?"

Brandon looked at the wounds more closely and said, "Mostly knife, it looks like. Seems that she was taken by surprise." Brandon then snapped his head to the side and jumped up so suddenly that Impa nearly fell over backwards. Shocked, she asked, "What is it?"

Brandon's eyes darted all around the room as he said, "I can feel him. He's not too far off."

His eyes narrowed as he started to walk around. "In fact, he's still in this room."

He then said loudly, "Why don't you come out into the light, coward?" He paced around the room. "I know you're still in here. I can feel you. I can sense your fear." Brandon looked around a bit more.

_I just need to get a secure lock on him_, he thought. _He's very close, though. That much I do know._

He looked to a rather large tapestry hanging between some pillars close to the wall and smiled.

_Bingo._

* * *

The assassin stayed in the shadows as the boy walked around the room, taunting him and daring him to show himself. 

_Shit, what did I get myself into? My mission was to merely sneak in, take out a guard here and there, kidnap the princesses, sneak out, and then take them to my employers, where I would then get my pay. The intelligence I received said that there wouldn't be bodyguards here._

He peeked his head out from behind the tapestry far enough to see what was going on.

_Why am I so afraid? The royals aren't armed, minus the kid, who only has a small dagger. And it appears he REALLY wants a fight. _

The man looked at his weapons. _So why don't I just show myself? This kid can't be that good. I mean he's only six._

He steadied his breathing as he tried to clear his head.

_Well, it's either now or never. I had better do something. _

_**Too late. **_

The assassin snapped his head to the side to see the kid lunging around the pillar for his throat. The assassin then yelled, "Oh, shit!" as he brought his weapons up into a defensive stance.

* * *

It wasn't hard to track the guy for Brandon. The man was reeking of fear, which gave away his position to Brandon's mind. 

As soon as Brandon was sure he was there, he motioned for Impa to get Arafin and the royals back so they wouldn't be harmed. He then started for the assassin.

Brandon leaned against the pillar as he cleared his mind and opened it up. He then ran around the pillar so fast that the man had hardly any time to defend. Brandon raised his dagger towards the man as he neared him.

Assassin, as Brandon quickly dubbed him, brought his sword and knife up to try and block the attack. The dagger clashed against the two weapons with a loud _CLANG_. Assassin then tried to make an attack of his own, but was forced into another defensive stance as Brandon made another slash for him.

Since the man was focusing more on his weapon than anything else, Brandon swiftly swung his knee into the man's stomach. The hit connected, and Assassin went reeling back into the open as he clutched his injured area.

Brandon smiled, for the man had made a mistake taking on this job.

* * *

Impa stood near the Royal members as they watched Brandon force the man out and attack him. 

When Brandon made the kick, the man backed up as he bent forward with his hands clutching his stomach.

Impa then saw Brandon run towards him. Brandon jumped up and kicked the man in the face in midair using the force of his own jump.

The man went down hard, but was still awake.

Brandon smiled as he threw his blade to the side towards the others.

With great agility, the man then quickly jumped back up and started to slash at Brandon.

* * *

Brandon could tell that the man was going to try and attack, since he felt a large flash of anger come from Assassin, and decided that he'll have some fun with this as well as test his abilities in actual combat. He tossed his dagger towards Impa's feet and just stood there, waiting for the man to make his move. 

He didn't have to wait long, because once Assassin heard the sound of Brandon's weapon hitting the floor, he jumped up and began to run at him with fury in his eyes.

He slashed wildly, but since the man's mind was completely filled with rage, Brandon had no trouble in dodging Assassin's attacks.

Brandon then opened up an area for the man to attack, hoping to trick him.

Assassin took the bait and thrust his sword into the open area.

In an instant, Brandon grabbed the man's sword hand, the right hand, and twisted it with little difficulty. He could hear tendons and joints cracking from the move, and Assassin shrieked in agony as he backed away, dropping the sword in the process.

Brandon smiled as he said, "Must we continue this? I'm getting rather bored with fighting this battle."

The man shot a purely venomous look at Brandon as he yelled, "OH GEE, I'M SORRY YOU'RE NOT HAVING FUN!" Brandon could see that his good hand was gripping his knife very tightly. "HOW ABOUT I MAKE THIS MORE INTERESTING THEN!"

He then ran towards Brandon, intending to ram the weapon into the boy's heart.

However, before the man could get there, Brandon had disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Assassin stopped as he started to look around. He then shakily asked, "W-Where d-did he g-g-go?"

"Right here!" Brandon then teleported behind the man.

Before Assassin could do anything, Brandon jumped up and kicked the man in the back of the neck, this time knocking him out cold.

Brandon landed on the ground and looked towards the royals. All but Impa and Aril had looks of complete shock and confusion written all over their faces.

* * *

Aril turned to the others, and said, "Now do you believe what I told you?" 

The others looked to her. Harkinian then said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aril looked away, yet there was neither sorrow nor regret in her eyes. "I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you using him for something that could endanger his life. Or worse, ordering his execution just because you thought he might become too strong for you to handle."

She walked over and put her hands on Brandon's shoulders. "I couldn't have that. Celenia was my friend and I would not have been able to live with myself if he died."

* * *

Brandon looked at the other royals. 

The two princesses were hiding behind the legs of the adults, frightened of the whole situation.

Impa remained as calm and cool as ever, since she had already seen Brandon perform such things, as also had Queen Aril.

But what scared Brandon the most were the looks on the other royalties' faces. All the other adults had looks that Brandon could not classify as fear, shock, or anger.

He suddenly felt afraid when he thought what might happen to him.

Queen Riel moved forward towards him and outstretched her hand towards his face.

Brandon quickly backed away like an animal cowering in fear and began to breathe a little faster.

Aril looked confused as she said, "Brandon, it's okay."

Brandon backed away still.

Aril slowly took a step forward and said, "Brandon, calm down. It's going to be okay."

Brandon slowly shook his head as he kept backing up, and Aril could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Brandon. We're not going to hurt you." Aril said as she desperately tried to calm him down.

Brandon turned his back and began to run as fast as he could away from them.

"Brandon!"

A few seconds later, he disappeared completely into the darkness.

* * *

_A.N.: I promised you action. There will be more later on. Review please!  
_


	7. The Ruby and The Water Dragon

_A.N: Hello everyone! I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Thought I'd forgotten about my story? ((Okay, so I had. Sue me.) Here ya go!_

* * *

Brandon ran. 

He didn't have any particular destination to go to. He just ran as hard as he could through the city.

After a short while, he stopped to catch his breath and looked around, and he realized he was back in the market, on some of the higher levels. The place was completely empty. It was late, and there wouldn't be that many other people anywhere who were out at this hour.

He then started to run again, as if trying to escape from some unknown monster.

Or rather, trying to escape himself.

_Why is it I have this power? Why was I cursed with it? Why, why, why, WHY!_ That was all he could think of as he reached the top levels.

He looked around to make sure that no one was there as he slowed his pace.

_I just want to know why I am the way I am..._

He noticed the tears that were running down his face, and he wiped them off with his sleeve.

_Why won't some one answer me! _

He looked towards the platform and saw the Goron's Ruby sitting there. However, it was glowing strangely at him, as if it was trying to tell him something.

Brandon walked over to the ropes suspending it and balanced himself as he walked across the pit. He looked at the Ruby as it continued to glow.

"Can you answer me?"

Suddenly Brandon heard a voice.

**_You have this power for a reason._**

Brandon looked around as he said, "Who's there?"

He then heard the voice chuckle.

**_It is alright. Nobody's there. What you hear is in your mind. _**

Brandon then looked at the stone. "Why do I have this power?"

**_ I just told you. You have it for a reason. It is not a curse that was inflicted upon you. _**

"Then what is it?"

**_ It is a gift. _**

Brandon could feel the warmth in the answer, and he suddenly felt like all of his burdens were carried away.

"Are there any others like me?"

**_ You will discover that in due time. Now rest, child. You have had a strenuous day. _**

"What, here? What if some person finds me and takes me away?"

**_ Don't worry. Some one you know will find you very soon. _**

Brandon's eyelids started to droop. As he sat down, he asked "What is your name?"

There was a giggle as the voice replied. **_ My name is Nayru, and my sisters and I will always be watching over you. _**

Brandon then layed onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Brandon!" Aril cried, "Brandon! Where are you!" 

Harkinian put his hand onto her shoulder and said, "Aril, don't worry. We'll find him. There's no need to wake up the whole city."

Aril just scowled at him.

They turned a corner and met up with Impa. Aril looked at her worryingly. "Did you find him yet?"

Impa shook her head. "No, my lady, I haven't."

Aril dropped her head and began to rub her arms as she started to shiver with fear and sadness. Harkinian stepped forward and asked, "Do have any idea where he might have gone?"

Impa thought for a second. "Well, he could have gone higher, possibly to the top levels."

Harkinian nodded. "Okay, we'll head up and see if he is possibly there. And if he isn't there, we can just work our way down."

He turned to Aril, who had already begun sprinting to the top levels.

* * *

They all reached the top in a matter of minutes. Aril looked around and, much to her relief, found Brandon on the platform, sleeping. 

Impa came to her and said, "You and your husband wait here. I'll go get him."

Aril nodded and stood next to Harkinian, relieved that they had finally found the boy.

Impa walked over to the platform and kneeled next to Brandon. His face no longer showed signs of fear, and she stroked his face gently.

Brandon's eyes opened a little, and she could see him move his crimson eyes towards her. "Impa?", he said sleepily.

Impa smiled and said, "It's okay. Go back to sleep. You've had a long day."

Brandon smiled a small smile as he drifted back into his slumber.

Impa picked him up and carried him to the other side. Aril rushed over to them and gently laid a hand on Brandon's face. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so she just smiled and stroked his face.

Harkinian came over and said, "Come on, let's get him to bed." The ladies nodded their heads and walked back to the lower levels.

Impa went into Brandon's room and, after removing his boots, laid him in bed.

Aril then walked in and kneeled by the bed. She leaned her head down towards his and nuzzled him as he continued to sleep away. She then kissed him and said softly, "Sweet dreams, my little Sheikah."

* * *

Brandon awoke the next morning. He felt better now, now that he had gotten a good night's sleep. 

He got out of bed and changed into a more suitable set of clothing, which consisted of blue pants, a white tunic, and a blue cloak. He decided to keep the headband on, as he thought it looked rather nice with the colors he was wearing.

Satisfied, he left his room and walked around the lower levels, all the while thinking about last night.

He suddenly found himself right outside the dining room. Brandon could feel the presences of Aril, Impa, and everyone else. However, he decided that he would not just go in through the front door. He was still afraid of the royal members, especially Harkinian. Brandon had a bad feeling that Harkinian was not happy about this current situation, even if Aril and Impa had tried to convince him otherwise.

So, he teleported into the room unnoticed and hid in the shadows where no one would see him. He could hear Riel speak, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aril shrugged as she replied, "I already told you. I was afraid of what could happen to him. Surely you could understand the dilemma I was having."

Everyone nodded their heads. Harkinian then spoke, "Still, what he did last night was...it was...more than amazing. I've never seen a child move that fast. Even if he is a Sheikah, that was beyond anything I've seen."

Impa chuckled as she spoke. "I'm sure he's quite flattered that you said that, my lord."

Harkinian looked confused. "What?"

Impa looked straight at Brandon's hiding spot and said, "Come on out, Brandon."

Brandon froze and didn't breathe.

Impa smiled. "Brandon, I know you're there. You're not the only one who can hide in shadow."

Brandon realized that he had been caught and came out into the light.

Aril smiled at him and said, "Come here, Brandon."

He came to her side and stood there looking at the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

Impa then said, "Brandon, look at us. Don't worry. You're not in trouble."

He looked up and around at everyone at the table. Every person was looking at him with an interest. Brandon didn't know why this was, so he just stood there, as if waiting for a verdict.

Harkinian leaned towards him in his chair across the table and smiled. "Brandon, we would like you to do something for us."

Brandon looked at him and said, "Y-yes, w-what do you w-want me to do?"

Aril leaned towards him and stroked his head. "Don't be so scared, Brandon."

He looked at her eyes. They had a comforting feeling about them, and he relaxed a little. She then said, "We just want you to do the water trick, okay? You remember the water trick."

Brandon looked around. Everyone was nodding their heads, so he nodded his head in agreement.

Darunia snapped his fingers, and a servant came out with a rather large basin of water. The servant placed the basin on the middle of the table and left with a quickened pace.

Brandon looked at the basin and cleared his mind of everything. He then jumped into the air, landed on the table, and touched the water.

The water rose from the basin and started to fly around. At first, it just circled Brandon, but then he kept on manipulating it until it was surrounding everyone. All the royals, even Aril and Impa, looked at it in complete fascination.

Brandon made the water shoot up into the air and just float there for a few seconds. It then came rushing down towards the table and formed into a long dragon, and circled Brandon, as if it had a mind of its own.

It went to Aril, who smiled and tickled the beast under the chin.

It then went to Zelda and Ruto, who, although a little timid, both reached out and petted the dragon on the nose.

After circling everyone else and flying around for a bit while sounding a rather comforting cry, the dragon landed right in front of Brandon and leaned its head forward.

Brandon smiled, and he pulled out his hand and petted the creature's head, and then scratched it behind its ear flaps.

The dragon cried a soft, delighted cry as it raised its head. It jumped up and broke into its watery form, where it then landed back into the basin and finally stilled.

Brandon looked to everyone else after taking his eyes off the water. They looked at him with wonder in their eyes, as if they had seen a great miracle.

Aril smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Brandon." Brandon then jumped to the ground and took a seat next to Impa.

Everyone else was in complete shock and awe. For a few minutes, nothing was said. Only the sounds of breathing could be heard.

Finally, Riel spoke, "For how long has he been able to do that?"

Aril, with Zelda now in her lap, said, "Ever since he was two years old, and even then, he knew how to control it. It's as if he has always had this power since the day he was born."

Brandon shifted in his seat, and Aril, as well as everyone else, took notice of this. Aril said, "Brandon, is there something you'd like to say?"

Brandon cleared his throat and said, "Well...I have."

Aril raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Brandon nodded his head. "Yeah, she said I've always had my powers."

Impa cocked her head to the side and said, "She? She who?"

Brandon gulped a little. "S-she said her name was Nayru."

Everyone gasped at this, and Aril then gave a disapproving look. "Brandon, it's not good to lie."

Brandon then said, "But I'm not lying!"

Aril again raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, then. Suppose Nayru **did** speak to you. Where did she speak to you?"

Brandon pointed up and said, "At the pedestal holding the Goron's Ruby."

_

* * *

What did I get myself_ _into?_

Brandon stood before the ropes holding the pedestal, everyone standing right behind him. And when he said everyone, it was EVERYONE. Not only were the royalties standing there, but everybody from the city was standing there too. They had all seen the royal families walking to the top of the city and followed in curiosity.

Aril crossed her arms and said, "Go ahead, Brandon. Take the Ruby and let the Goddesses speak to us."

Brandon gently nodded his head and walked to the pedestal. He scratched the back of his head, wondering if he could do it. He was going to have to though, since it appeared there was no way out of this.

He knelt down to the pedestal and prayed with all his heart, _Nayru, please help me._

**_ Take the Goron's Ruby and hold it in your hands. Then take it to the Fire Temple. _**

Brandon took the Ruby and faced everyone. They all had a look of expectancy, Aril most.

Brandon simply walked forth to Darunia. He then asked, "Is there a way to get to the Fire Temple?"

Darunia put his hand to his chin and, after thinking, said, "Yes, there is. We can take the route through the mountain rather than scale the outside and go through the summit." He lead the way to his room and pulled the statue forward, revealing a secret tunnel.

Brandon went to it and went through.

* * *

_A.N: Did you like it? I'll try to update the next chapter soon! Review Please!  
_


	8. Releasing the Goddesses

_Hello, everybody! I was on the Internet and I just decided that I probably should update my story. Just keep on being patient with me and you'll definitely see the ending to this story. Enjoy!_

* * *

When they reached the Temple's main area, Brandon walked to the middle of it. _Now what do I do?_

__**_"Goddesses, come from the heavens and walk among mortals once more".> _**

_What?_

**_You are Sheikah. You must speak that in the ancient Sheikah language or else we will not come forth.> _**

Brandon stood there, puzzled. Speak in the ancient language? What, were they crazy or something? How was he supposed to know that?

__**_Just clear your head of doubt and it will come to you.> _**

Brandon didn't know of what else to do, so he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, just like he would do before using his telekinesis. It then came to him and he raised the Ruby above his head. "_Dionesys'a, corgych forna ve allumini y daniare formani mortalsa unso meni!_"

The Ruby burst out gleaming pure brightness and shot out a ray into the sky.

Everyone stood there in awe as the Ruby raised itself from Brandon's hands and floated above his head. Suddenly, the Zora's Sapphire, which was hanging around Ruto's neck, started to glow as well. It then flew off her neck and went to the Ruby.

Brandon put his index and middle fingers on his forehead and concentrated. The Kokiri's Emerald appeared some seconds later and Brandon let it fly up to join its counterparts.

Three beams of light joined the jewels together, forming a triangle around Brandon, and the Sapphire and Emerald shot their own rays into the sky as well. Three figures then started to form in the sky and descend down around Brandon, one behind him and two to the sides of him.

When the light died down, there stood three women in white and gold-trimmed gowns, one with blue hair and blue eyes, one with green hair and green eyes, and one with red hair and reddish-auburn eyes.

They were so stunningly beautiful that they would put the most beautiful of mortals to shame.

All the people looked in absolute fear and wonder, for there before them stood the Goddesses Nayru, Farore, and Din.

The Emerald then disappeared, and the Ruby and Sapphire flew towards Brandon.

Brandon walked over towards the other people. Some of the common people started to back away, but Brandon ignored them. He walked up to Darunia and held out the Ruby to him. Darunia seemed hesitant to take it, but did so after deeming it safe.

Brandon then held the Sapphire to Ruto, who took it and replaced it around her neck.

Nayru stretched her arms and said, "Ah, it feels SOOO good to be able to walk on the earth again."

Din rolled her neck until she heard a small _crack_ and said, "Why, yes, sister, it does."

Nayru looked to Brandon and smiled. "Thank you, young one, for undoing our curse. Now we may walk among mortals like we once did so long ago."

Brandon nodded his head at them.

Farore looked at the other people and, seeing the expressions on their faces, rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease, people, stop being so afraid of us. It's not like you're being cursed for looking at us."

Nayru giggled. "Not unless we're bathing."

"Yes, not unless we're bathing, but then again, I would mind a little bit of the attention." The three women then laughed, and Brandon smiled.

Zelda stepped timidly towards them, but the minute they looked at her, she hid behind Brandon's back.

The three women smiled, and Farore knelt down. "It's okay, little one. Come here."

Zelda poked her head out from behind Brandon.

Farore reached out her hand to Zelda. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Zelda then walked out from behind Brandon and walked very slowly towards Farore.

When she reached her, Farore put her hand on Zelda's face and stroked it. "My, such a beautiful young girl."

Zelda then timidly replied, "T-Thank you."

Farore patted her on the head and stood up.

Nayru stretched her arms again and said, "Well, even though it would be nice to stay, we must head back to the Sacred Realm, sisters."

Din nodded. "Yes, we must, but it's not like we can't come back." Nayru nodded in reply.

A bright light then surrounded them and wings came out of their backs. Din looked to Brandon and said, "Ah yes, before we forget, we must thank you properly for releasing us of our curse."

Brandon walked over towards them. Din reached out towards Brandon's left hand and took gently in hers.

A burning feeling came over his hand, and it was all Brandon could do to not pull his hand away.

When Din let his hand go, Brandon looked at it. A triangle made up of three smaller triangles glowed brightly, with the upside-down triangle in the middle of the three glowing brightest.

Din lifted Brandon's chin up. "Little angel, we have been seeking for a new wielder of this forgotten power, and my sisters and I now choose you. Use it wisely when the time comes, but for now, it will sleep inside you, so be careful to not lose it."

Brandon didn't know whether to be confused or honored. "Little angel?"

The Goddesses all smiled as they put their hands on his head. Another burning feeling came, this time on his back, and even more painful than before. Still, Brandon refused to show weakness, and when they were done, two beautiful white wings were on his back. Brandon was shocked as he soon discovered that they were real. Suddenly, they disappeared, and Brandon became even more confused.

Farore giggled. "Summon them when you need them. You'll know how."

The three Goddesses then lifted up into the sky. Nayru called down to Brandon, "If you need to talk to us, you know how to reach us."

With a laugh, they all then disappeared.

Everyone looked at where the three beauties had disappeared to. They then looked to Brandon, who was staring at the back of his hand. He looked to the sky again as he thought, _Little angel?_

Brandon turned to the crowd and walked towards them at a slow pace. Aril kneeled down as he came to them, and she stroked his head oh so gently, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Brandon looked to the other adults and saw that they had the same expressions on their faces.

Zelda came to Brandon and looked at him. She then started to go around him, as if looking for something on his back.

Brandon looked at her and asked as she tried to get a better view, "What are you doing?"

Zelda faced him and said with a big smile on her face, "Trying to find where they are."

"Find where what is?"

She jumped up and down in glee. "Your wings! They were so pretty!"

Aril chuckled at her daughter's delight and said, "Zelda, now let him be. You can ask him to show you them when we're about to leave."

Zelda nodded, but still was slightly bouncing.

Aril then looked to Brandon again and whispered, "Well, I guess we should start leaving for home, since our business here is done." She looked to the others. "If that is all right?"

Darunia nodded his head and said, "Yes, I don't think there is anything else needed to be discussed."

Aril nodded and said, "Come along, children."

* * *

"Now, we will all meet again in a month?" 

Harkinian nodded to Darunia. "Yes, we must keep a close eye on this Gerudo business." Harkinian mounted his horse, and the other Hylians did the same. "Until then, take care."

Darunia nodded and replied, "You too, brother."

Harkinian gave the signal to the head guards, and the group started their way down the mountain. When Harkinian looked over towards Brandon, he noticed that the boy was resuming his running rather than summoning his wings and flying. Harkinian rode over to him and said, "Why don't you summon your wings, Brandon? It will be much easier than running."

Brandon looked at him and, after a few seconds, smiled a small smile. "If my lord permits it."

Harkinian laughed. "Do you think I'm going to limit your abilities? Fly to your heart's content, now and forever."

Brandon grinned and started to run even faster. Suddenly, his wings came out of his back, and he shot up into the sky.

* * *

Brandon couldn't even believe it. 

He was flying!

He was actually FLYING!

He felt the winds as he tore through them, felt them become one with him. This gave him an exhilerating feeling that was unlike any other.

He looked down towards the ground and laughed. The guards appeared startled at the sight of him in the sky, which was evident since they were all stumbling over themselves and shouting frantically, but what made him laugh was that fact that their king and queen were riding along as if nothing had happened.

He swooped down towards them and slowly flew right next to them.

Aril looked at him with a smile on her face. "Having fun, Brandon?"

Brandon grinned and nodded his head. "Very much."

Zelda looked like she was going to start jumping if it weren't for the fact that she was riding a horse. "Brandon, can you fly me on your back?"

Brandon looked to Aril, who nodded her approval.

He then flew low enough let Zelda hop onto his back, and they took off into the sky. Zelda held on tightly, but this didn't bother Brandon too much since he also felt her emenate pure happiness and excitement.

They tore through the sky, Zelda squealing in delight, until they reached Kakariko Village. Brandon then flew to Aril and let Zelda get back on Shadow.

Once she was back on, Brandon shot back up into the sky.

They passed through Kakariko, which somewhat left the village very startled to see a small boy with wings, and headed for Hyrule Castle Town. Brandon rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head as he flew through the sky.

Things were beginning to look up.

* * *

_Did you like it? The Goddesses will be making alot more appearances throughout the story, I can assure you. Review Please!_  



	9. The Truth Revealed

_**A/N:** Hey there! Bet you all thought I was dead, didn't ya? Well, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because my computer's modem blew out in early May and I didn't know what the problem was until I finally took my computer in sometime in July. I could of used another computer, but the only other one here is infested with viruses galore. __Plus, add in the fact I started college last week and all the other stuff going on, and my time just flies out the window.__ So, to make it up to you readers, I'm posting two chapters. I have a couple more almost ready, but I'm just going to need some time. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy_

**_

* * *

Six years later..._**

_The Personal Diary of Aril, Third month of Nayru, 22nd day, 11:30 A.M.,_

_Today has been very well so far. Things have happened as could be expected. Zelda is continuing along in her studies very rapidly. I can't believe it. Ten years old and she's already starting Introductions to Algebra and Political History! She's about as bright as Brandon, though he is smarter by a few notches. Zelda is also becoming a very able magic user. It's actually becoming a little hard to control her, but I'm not that weak myself. My abilities are growing stronger along with hers. In fact, I'm the one who is teaching her. She loves that because she then gets to spend time with me, which lately hasn't been much. Though, she is not completely alone. She has made some friends: Ruto, the Zora princess; Malon, a young girl whose mother, Penelope, and father, Talon, are part of our court (They also own a very prosperous ranch called Lon Lon Ranch outside of Castle Town. Penelope has always had a fondness for horses, and it seems that Malon has inherited this from her.); Link, a boy whose mother, Celes, and father, Dimitri, are also part of the court; and, of course, Brandon, as well as others. I still can't believe that Arafin had had a son eleven years ago and neither she nor Riel told us! Appearantly, his name is Misu, and they sent him to Termina to stay with Riel's brother, Toto, for some sort of training. He's been with him until a couple years ago. She doesn't see the others very often, but she does still have Brandon to be with her at times._

_As I had probably said in a previous entry, Brandon had already finished the courses Zelda is taking when he was younger. It all seems like it was just a short time ago. He was six when his secret was revealed. After we had returned to the castle, we ordered for the best scientists to study his power in a natural environment (I couldn't bear the thought of Brandon being held in some laboratory). Further studies upon him had shown that he had many abilities: highly advanced learning; increases in power, stamina, and skills; the ability to sense things like emotions and lying; and many telepathic capabilities like pyrokinesis (We discovered this the hard way, and Brandon was so shaken up by this that he avoided us for nearly a week), energy trajectory (Yet again, we also discovered this by accident. Brandon avoided us for a month after that.), telekinesis, teleportation, mind reading (Which only happens when he concentrates hard and a person's mind is open to him, but I have a feeling this ability will grow tremendously), mind illusions, telepathic sensing, and mind communication. There might even be abilities that we haven't even discovered yet! It is actually becoming commonplace with us these days, though we have placed restrictions on what Brandon can and cannot use. He follows these rules diligently, of course, because he's very afraid of hurting one of us. Especially Zelda. He's the most afraid of hurting her. I see it in his eyes everytime. He's afraid, but he is happy when he is around her. I can also see her happiness when she sees him. I'm beginning to think that those two are perfect for each other, but then again, that's a bit too quick for their ages. Maybe._

_I received a rather intriguing note a couple days ago during breakfast. The odd thing was it was from some people who claim are old friends of ours. The note didn't say who it was, so I can't say if this is true or not. Just that it was very important that we meet with them. The note had a seal on it, so it wasn't from a commoner. Also, the seal looks somewhat familiar. I just can't place it, though. Oh well. We sent a note in response saying that the Royal Council would meet them today. I also invited Penelope, Talon, Dimitri, and Celes to see if they can help. Still, I wonder what is so important that these people won't give us their own names..._

* * *

Aril looked up from her diary as she heard the door knock. "Come in." 

The door opened, and Harkinian came into the room. They both smiled at each other, and he went to her and kissed her. He looked down at her diary and, after reading for a few seconds, said with a chuckle, "Writing about the children again?"

Aril closed her diary and placed the lock onto it, smiling. "I just worry so much at times. Writing about them helps."

"I know, love, I know." Harkinian replied as he kissed her again. He gazed into her eyes and then, after a moment, said, "Come along. We need to go prepare for our guests."

* * *

Brandon was standing out in the practice yard, holding a wooden sword firmly in his hands. Sweat was rolling down his face, despite the fact it was snowing, but he wasn't tired at all. Impa stood across from him, and from what he could sense, she wasn't too tired herself. 

All the soldiers were taking a break and had been watching them for nearly an hour as they sparred. This was one of the things that they enjoyed to watch as this child prodigy mastered abilities in a matter of a few hours that took them days to get half as good. It was rumored among the soldiers that this boy was so well-favored by the King and Queen that he would marry Zelda when they both got older and become the next ruler of Hyrule. Of course, that was just a rumor.

Brandon threw off his sweat-drenched shirt, revealing a well-toned body for a twelve year-old, and resumed his stance. Impa smirked and said, " I sometimes envy you for not being a woman. I'm dying of my sweat here, despite the cold."

Brandon smiled mischievously and replied, "Well, you could just take off your shirt and give us guys a show."

All the soldiers around laughed while Impa glowered at him and said, "You are becoming very cheeky for a twelve year-old."

"Your fault for not putting something on underneath." With that, he lunged for her.

* * *

Zelda had just finished her studies and was walking down the halls, looking for something to do. _Geez, I was beginning to think Professor Xervas wasn't ever going to let me quit for the day. She's really beginning to make me mad! Giving me a migraine is NOT going to make me smarter._

Zelda walked past some windows and looked outside. She saw Brandon and Impa in the training yard, and decided to go and watch. She ran to her room and put on some boots, a warm coat, a pair of ear muffs, and some gloves. She then made her way to the training yard.

The guards bowed to her as she came close, but weren't really surprised as sometimes other members or all of the Royal Family came to watch these sessions. She took a seat and began to watch.

* * *

Brandon and Impa started to slash and parry with each other. After a few seconds, Impa made a lunge, but Brandon jumped nimbly off to the side and made an attack of his own. 

Impa narrowly blocked it as she turned to face him. She made a slash for his waist, which he blocked and countered with a swipe to the chest. She then tried for his head, but he blocked that as well.

He dropped and made a side-kick at her feet, trying to trip her, but she jumped and brought down her sword.

Brandon rolled out of the way and her sword hit the ground.

Impa then felt something on her neck and saw Brandon kneeling on one knee, holding his sword to her.

Smiling, she dropped her wooden sword to the ground in defeat, and stood up as Brandon lowered his.

They then heard clapping off to the side and turned to see Zelda coming towards them. She went up to Brandon and said, "You're getting better every day, Brandon."

Brandon bowed his head to her, but she lifted it up with a finger, and then wagged that finger in front of his eyes. "None of that." She smiled at him and he smiled in return.

Impa then smiled as she came to the two of them and said, "Come along. We need to prepare for our guests, and I desperately need a shower."

Zelda giggled as they then walked towards the castle.

* * *

The carriages arrived an hour later, and the Royal Family was standing there to greet their guests. 

Ruto jumped out of one of the carriages and, seeing her best friend, ran towards the castle. Zelda squealed, "Ruto!" as she ran to her and embraced her. They stood there giggling and saying how much they missed each other as their parents and Impa said their greetings as well.

Brandon didn't really join them. He was hiding in one of the trees nearby, looking and listening for anything that could be a threat. That is, until he saw Ruto look around and say, "Where's Brandon?"

Zelda looked around and replied, "I don't know." She looked to Impa. "Where is he?"

Impa shook her head. "I really don't know, Princess. He's probably hiding not too far away from us."

Zelda then looked around and called out, "Braaaaaandooooon! Come here, please!"

Brandon jumped out of his hiding spot and landed right beside her, kneeling with his head bowed.

Zelda looked at him with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips. "I told you to stop doing that."

Aril smiled, and Harkinian chuckled as he said, "Come on, Brandon. Stand up."

He did so, but didn't get very far before Ruto tackled him to the ground, hugging him to near death.

This time, every body standing smiled or laughed, and Riel walked to her overly ecstatic daughter and said, "Ruto, get off him. You're going to cut off his air supply with THAT tight of a grip."

Ruto jumped off him, blushing, and Brandon stood shakedly onto his feet.

Harkinian then came forth and said, "Come, let's go inside. There's no need to stand out here and freeze to death."

The princesses ran up to the castle in response, with every one else not too far behind.

* * *

The princesses and the other children were sitting around the fireplace drinking hot cider as the Royal Council began to assemble with their guests. 

Zelda sat in some blankets that she shared with Ruto and Malon, while Brandon sat in his own with Link and Misu. There was a chess board between the two groups that Brandon and Zelda were playing. Zelda moved a pawn and said to Brandon, "Your move."

Brandon looked at the board and moved a bishop.

Zelda picked up her queen and moved it towards Brandon's king. "Check."

Brandon moved a pawn to defend.

Zelda then moved a rook. Brandon smiled and used his knight to capture it.

Zelda captured the knight with her other rook, which Brandon took with his bishop. "Check."

Zelda moved her king one space. Brandon then moved his queen and announced, "Checkmate."

Zelda groaned, "Darn it. I'm never going to beat you."

Brandon began to pick up the pieces as he said, "You will one day."

The door opened and the children turned to see what this intrusion was. A maid poked her head in and said, "Do you need anything, my lady?"

Zelda smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes, will you please bring us more cider?"

The maid then went in and took their empty cups. After bowing, she left to do what Zelda asked. Brandon looked like something was bothering him. Zelda looked at him questionably. "Is there something wrong, Brandon?"

Brandon snapped out of his thinking and said, "No, there isn't." He then got up and started to walk towards the door.

Ruto looked at him and asked, "Uh, Brandon, where are you going?"

Brandon turned his head a little and said, "I'm going to quickly go and do a few things. I'll be right back." He then left the room.

* * *

Brandon ran towards the meeting hall, his footsteps not making one sound. _I knew something felt weird. The only other Sheikah that I've known to be here was Impa_._ So why am I feeling other presences?_

He got to the doorway and started to concentrate harder. _ Four of them, in the middle of the room. Two men, two women. Women are doing the speaking, it seems. _

Brandon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the double doors that led to the room. _I wonder what they are doing here._

He teleported into the room, high up into the support beams where the shadows would hide him. He then listened to what the women were saying.

* * *

"Aril, please. You must understand. This is urgent." 

Aril could not believe this. She looked at Lucretia and Ifalna, two of her best friends, and replied, "But why now? Why didn't you come for him years ago?"

Lucretia shook her head. "We didn't think it would be that big of a deal. We thought we could leave him with you and let you raise him while we focused on his sisters. But things...well, they haven't turned out as well as we would like."

Aril crooked her eyebrow. "How so?"

Lucretia looked very uneasy, so Ifalna stepped in. "His sisters, although they are the same children as Celenia's, do not have entitlement to the throne as long as Brandon still lives, and the Sheikah court is getting anxious for something to happen. If we don't bring him back, the entire Sheikah court will erupt into civil war, because they believe that his sisters can't handle court affairs until they are older."

Aril took in a deep breath. "So, you need him back so that the Sheikah can be held together?"

Both the women looked at her pleadingly, and Lucretia said, "Aril, please. We were hoping it wouldn't come to this, but things have changed."

Ifalna outstretched her hand a little. "Please, send for him. He needs to at least know the truth."

Aril put leaned her head down. "There's no need. He's already here."

She then looked up to the support beams and called out, "Brandon, please come down here."

* * *

Brandon sat there for a few minutes, a little bewildered. _What are they talking about? "Know the truth"? Know the truth about what?_

He hopped off of the beam and slowly descended right next to Aril. He then looked over to her. She had tears in her eyes and was trying to not look at him. Harkinian refused to look at him as well, and it could be seen that there also was some sadness on his face.

Brandon looked around the room. Everyone was dead silent. Brandon could barely even hear anyone breathing.

Harkinian broke this silence, but even with no other sound in the room, it still sounded low. "Brandon, there is something that we must tell you."

Brandon looked at him, yet Harkinian still refused to look at him. "You are no ordinary person. You're not some peasant that serves us. We just kept it that way so that we could delay complications for later. Brandon..." Harkinian bowed his head in despair.

"...you are the Prince of the Sheikah."


	10. Reunions and First Kisses

Brandon's mind was reeling from this sudden news. _A-A prince?_

He looked at the assembled Sheikah. They all looked...hopeful. Hopeful that he would come with them.

He then looked at Aril and Harkinian. Tears were flowing freely down Aril's face, and Harkinian had a look on his face as if he was pained.

Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, this wasn't some joke. It was the cold, hard truth.

Ifalna stepped forward and said, "Please, my lord. Come with us."

Brandon looked back at Aril. She was holding a hand up to her mouth to stop herself from crying aloud.

Brandon closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the pain in Aril's. Also, there was something else... _This isn't right._ "I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

Everyone's eyes widened at what they heard. Brandon looked at the Sheikah with a smile upon his face. "My name is Brandon. I am an orphan, and a servant to the Royal Family of Hyrule. The prince you are looking for is not here."

A small smile came upon Aril's face from behind her hand.

Lucretia stepped forward. "But-" Ifalna then grabbed Lucretia's arm and looked at Brandon. "We are sorry, sir. We thought you might have been him."

Brandon shrugged. "Small mistake. No big deal."

Ifalna then bowed to Aril. "We had best be going then. It was nice to see you all."

Aril then spoke up. "Why don't you stay here? We have many rooms available."

Ifalna looked at Lucretia and they both smiled. "That would be very nice of you, my lady."

**_

* * *

Later that night..._**

Aril ran through the hallways towards the library. _I can't believe_ _it! It's just been so long since we've all been together!_ She came upon the doors leading to the library and hurriedly went in.

Ifalna and Lucretia were already sitting on a large couch talking with Riel, Arafin, Impa, Penelope, and Celes while having some tea. They all looked at her and smiled.

Ifalna crossed her arms and pretended to be hurt. "You're two minutes late, Aril."

Aril giggled and replied, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Can you all ever forgive me?"

The rest of the women giggled, and Aril walked over and hugged Ifalna and Lucretia. She then sat down in one of the many chairs they had gathered. "So how have you two been? We haven't seen you for nearly twelve years."

Ifalna leaned onto the sofa and said, "We've both been doing pretty well. We couldn't come to see you because after... the incident, we left Hyrule and went to an abandoned area some distance away from here. Plus, add in the fact that you are a mother, and your spare time just goes out the window."

Everyone laughed at this. Penelope pushed some of her red hair behind her ear as she said, "So, you have children now?"

Ifalna smiled. "Oh yes. Twin girls that I named Tifa and Aeris. They're both about ten now, and they are INSEPERABLE. You can't take one with out the other close behind. It sometimes really frustrates me."

Arafin sipped her tea and replied, "It's just a phase from when they were younger. They'll grow out of it soon." Ifalna shrugged as she said, "I guess so."

Celes looked at Lucretia. "What about you, Luca? Don't you have a son?"

Lucretia smiled. "I do. His name is Sephiroth. I had him about a year before Celenia had Brandon. He's grown to be quite a lover of sparring, and he is beginning to show an extraordinary military genius."

Impa looked at them questionly. "What about Jenna? Doesn't she have some children as well? Why didn't she come with you two?"

Ifalna answered, "Yes, she does. She has twin boys named Cloud and Zack. She didn't come with us because she has fallen somewhat ill. The doctor says she should be fine in a couple days. Just a touch of the flu is all."

She looked at the rest of the women. "Now what about you all?"

Impa shook her head. "I don't really wish to have children yet. Maybe if I find the right man, then I might consider settling down. But for now, I am perfectly content, since I help take care of Brandon."

Celes then spoke. "I have a son named Link. He's a year younger than Brandon, and he's always wanting to learn everything he can about fighting. Swordmanship, archery, you name it, he wants to learn it. He's getting to be quite good under Brandon and Dimitri's tutorship."

Penelope went next. "I have a daughter named Malon. She's quite a lovely singer, and she adores horses. I think she'll grow up to be a very good breeder if she really tries hard." She smiled before sipping her tea. "She's also very fond of Link." Aril raised an eyebrow and said, "Already she's liking boys? Are you sure she's not sick?" All the women laughed. Penelope then smiled at Aril. "You're one to talk, Ari. Why don't you tell us about your daughter?"

Aril replied, "Fine, I will. Her name is Zelda. She's very bright and very far in her studies, and she's also learned how to play a few instruments. Out of them all, the one she loves to play the most is the harp." She looked Penelope. "And in response to what you said, Penny, yes, my daughter is very fond of Brandon, but that is only because they've been together since she was born and she doesn't see the other children very often. I think the most that she thinks of him is nothing more than a big brother." Penelope slightly rolled her eyes as she said, "Not from what I 've seen." Aril nearly choked on her tea. "W-What!" All the women laughed at this. Riel then spoke up. "Oh please, Aril. Take one second to see the looks that exchange between her and Brandon, and you would know that they most likely have crushes on each other. I'm actually quite surprised you haven't declared that the two are to be married, the way you play matchmaker." Aril only sniffed haughtily in response, and the women laughed again.

Riel then started to talk. "I have a daughter named Ruto, and she's a bundle of energy. I'm getting so tired of having to chase her all over the Domain. Still, she does know how to be serious at times. She's already taken on the responsibility of feeding the guardian Jabu-Jabu. And as for boys, she's also beginning to take notice, and not just of a particular one. It's always between Brandon, Misu, and Link. I have a feeling that she's starting to move more between Brandon and Misu, though it's hard to tell which one she actually prefers."

Arafin took a sip from her tea again. "Which leads me to my son, Misu. I received him, albeit forcefully, some time ago. However, not wanting my son's life to be in danger, I sent him away to Riel's brother Toto in Termina while we dealt with the father. In the end, he was executed for raping me, and I just left Misu with Toto until the time was right, although I visited him as often as I could. And now, he's back with me and has been so for two years. He wishes to follow in my footsteps, so he's learning to be a bodyguard for little Ruto." Riel then murmured, "Something more than what he bargained for." The women giggled a bit and were then hit with silence.

Ifalna spoke softly. "Which leaves Celenia."

Riel wiped her eyes and smiled a little. "I think she would have bragged the most out of all of us. But then again, she also had a great reason to be the most proud."

Aril nodded as she said, "Brandon is almost a perfect child. He's obedient, kind, and loving, although he is a little shy. I think he has nestled himself into all of our hearts."

Lucretia nodded as well. "Yes, and his sisters are almost the exact same way, though they are more rambuxious. They are all...a blessing from the Goddesses."

"I'm honored you feel that way, my ladies."

All the women snapped their heads to the intruder. Brandon stood there in the doorway, one hand on the open door, and Aril frowned at him. "How long have you been listening?"

Brandon closed the door. "A few seconds. I just walked in."

He then walked over to the group of women and sat down in an empty chair. "I was hoping to talk to you all before you two left."

Ifalna and Lucretia looked to each other in surprise. Lucretia then started to speak. "We already have determined-"

"Determined what? That I actually BELIEVE that I'm nothing more than an orphan Sheikah? That I plan to live a lie for the rest of my mortal life? No. I know the truth now, and I'm not going to forget this while my own people are walking the path towards civil war."

Ifalna smiled as her eyes widened in excitement. "So, you will come with us?"

"No." Lucretia frowned in confusion. "But if you won't come with us, what do you plan to do?"

Brandon pulled an unsealed letter out of seemingly nowhere and presented it to the two ladies. "This will explain things."

Ifalna took the letter and opened it up. She then started to read aloud.

_"I, Prince Brandon of the Sheikah, being of a sound mind and body, hereby decline the offer to return to the homeland of my mother, Queen Celenia. I have chosen to remain in Hyrule with King Harkinian and Queen Aril._

_In my absence, the kingdom shall be left in the hands of the Royal Court, with the lords and ladies of the families Gast-Gainsborough, Valentine, and Strife at the head. No decision shall be finalized unless these three families all agree on it. In the case of when the three families cannot agree with each other, these matters WILL be brought to me, and ABSOLUTELY under no circumstances is this order to be ignored. I expect the people to be treated fairly._

_However, I am not declaring that these three families shall rule the Sheikah Kingdom instead of me. I plan to rule one day, but not this day. When I feel that that day has come, I shall return to take my place on the throne. The day I come to you will be unexpected, and I shall come bearing my mother's cloak, brooch, necklace, and the signet ring that was hanging around my neck when Lady Impa brought me to Queen Aril._

_If in the event that I have not returned to the kingdom by my eighteenth birthday, a small party of nobles shall come to Hyrule PEACEFULLY to take me to the Sheikah Kingdom. No resistance shall be met upon reaching Castle Town, and I shall leave without protest. However, should any Sheikah army be mobilized to take me back by force before the appointed time, they will meet a rather unsettling end, and their carcasses shall be displayed for all to see._

_If I somehow happen to leave this world, then the throne shall be passed on to my sisters._

_If any lord or lady doubts what I have written in this letter to be true, then they may come to Castle Town __alone. No armies shall be allowed, and even bodyguards must be kept to a minimum._

_I expect my orders to be carried out without protest._

_Signed,_

_Lord Brandon, Crown_

_Prince of the Sheikah"_

Ifalna looked up from the letter and placed it on the couch. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were widened very much with shock. Lucretia had gone pale and looked as if she was about ready to faint.

Brandon looked over to the teapot and outstretched a hand. The teapot lifted from the table and flew slowly over towards the women as Brandon asked, "Tea, my ladies?"

Ifalna raised her cup and said, "Oh, yes. Please."

The teapot poured out the steaming liquid into the cup, and Ifalna drank to try and calm herself down. Lucretia also held out her cup with a shaking hand and nearly dumped the beverage all over herself while trying to drink it.

An empty teacup flew over to Brandon, and was soon filled with tea, as well as sugar and cream. He sipped it and waited for one of the ladies to break the silence. Lucretia drained her cup and said with a rather low voice, "You plan to leave us in charge while you're gone?"

Brandon sipped his tea again. "Yes, I do."

Ifalna held out both her hands to Brandon as if pleading to him. "But why us?"

Brandon looked into his teacup for a little bit before answering. "Because I trust you."

The two women looked to Aril, who just shrugged her shoulders in an _I-don't-know_ fashion. Brandon sipped his tea again. "Impa told me about you. I demanded that she do so since I felt I deserved an explanation. She told me of how all of you were my mother's best friends. You all were even so close that you called yourselves 'Sworn Sisters' and vowed to never let anything break you all apart. Since I trust Impa's word, and also since I cannot run a kingdom from another, I leave it to you." He smiled. "I feel that if my mother trusted you practically with her own life, then I should do the same."

He then stood up from his seat and placed his teacup on the table.

A red candle flew over to Brandon, and he lighted it ablaze with a small stream of fire.

He then took the signet ring from his right hand and gazed at it. "Impa also told me how for anyone to have a copy of the seal of the deceased ruler is absolute treason, and that there was only one signet ring with my mother's seal: _My_ ring."

Brandon averted his attention to the letter, and it flew towards him. He opened it and just seemed to stare at it.

The letter suddenly started to smoke, and when everyone looked upon it, an eye with three lines out the top, a tear falling down the bottom, and a Triforce in the middle of the pupil had burned itself onto a blank area of the page but, oddly enough, not through it.

Brandon then reached out his hand towards Aril and said, "My lady, if you would be so kind as to give me your signet ring so that I can prove that you witnessed this."

Aril took her ring off her finger and gave it to Brandon. He then blew out the candle and tipped it so that the hot wax fell onto the page.

He pushed Aril's ring onto the wax and blew on it until it was cold and hard. The letter was then placed into its envelope, and Brandon tipped the candle once more to drop hot wax onto the letter flap, only this time he sealed it with his ring.

After he was certain it was cool, he handed the letter to the two women and gave Aril's ring back to her. He then sat back down and sipped his tea.

The women were silent, all contemplating this rather interesting situation. Impa tapped her finger against her lips, thinking about something that probably confused her. She then said, "One thing I don't understand. Why did you put on the act of not being who they were looking for? Everyone in the room would have found out anyway."

Brandon placed his empty cup onto the table. "Quite simple. Zelda and the other children."

Aril widened her eyes at Brandon's answer. "They were listening?"

Brandon nodded his head. "When I felt the presences of Ifalna and Lucretia, along with their husbands, I left the others rather abruptly. So abruptly that I made them curious of what was bothering me. When I got to the council room, they then went to the door around the same time I made myself visible you all and listened through it. So, rather than have her discover this too early, I lied."

Arafin put her index finger to her chin in thought. "I guess that does make sense. There's no need to destroy part of Zelda's world when she's this young. She would be much more able to accept something like this when she is in, say, her teenage years."

Brandon nodded and stood up. He bowed to the women and said, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something I need to do, and I think you ladies would like to resume your reunion. Be sure to send my sisters my love when you two return."

He walked to the door, but Aril then called out, "What DO you need to do?"

Brandon turned his head towards her with a smile on his face. "Zelda is restless. I'm going to see if I can help her get to sleep."

He tilted his head to the women as he opened the door and said, "Good night, my ladies."

The door closed behind him, and Aril looked at the rest of the women with a mischevious smile on her face.

Celes' lips formed a small smile, and she raised an eyebrow at Aril. "You're cooking up one of your delightful little schemes, aren't you, Ari?"

Aril nodded at them, the smile still on her face. "We're going to need a color pictobox with a flash."

* * *

Brandon went up to Zelda's room and teleported in, but not before checking to make sure she was clothed. The one time he didn't check, he accidently barged in on Aril, naked as a jay bird, changing into her nightgown. The scream was so loud that the horses in the stables were flustered, and Brandon was soon running for his life from a furious queen waving around a handmirror. 

He never heard the end to that.

Brandon sat in the shadows, watching as Zelda paced around in the room. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked around. "Brandon, are you there?"

Brandon stepped out of the shadowy corner. "I sensed that you were somewhat restless, so I decided to see if I could be of any help to you."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks. I just can't sleep. I guess I have too much energy leftover."

Brandon grinned. "Or maybe you have energy because of a sugar high, since you decided to eat a few sweets before going to bed."

Zelda blushed a little at this, and Brandon chuckled. He motioned for the door, saying, "I have an idea. Put on your robe and slippers and come on."

* * *

"Where are we going? I don't remember this part of the castle at all." Zelda said as they went up the stairs of a tower. 

Brandon smiled and said, "It's a surprise."

They came upon a door, and Brandon opened it. Zelda then gasped at what she saw.

The room contained some chairs and tables with old star charts, and it had a small fireplace to one side of the room. There were also two sets of stairs that led up to a platform in the middle of the room. But what amazed her the most were the upper walls. The walls up above the level of the top of the fireplace seemed to not be there, but when Zelda touched the area, it felt as solid as a brick wall. "But how-?"

"It's ancient magic that allows you to see through one side of the wall, but not the other. But I'm not sure if any one knows about this place. I don't think anyone even bothers to come here any more. It's most likely been forgotten for ages."

Zelda felt along the wall to make sure that they were really there. "Wow..."

Brandon smiled as he cast a fireball at the wood in the fireplace. Flames danced a little from it and then was blazing. Brandon then looked at Zelda and pointed up as a gesture to look. She did so, and was even more amazed than when she came into the room. She smiled as she exclaimed, "There's so many stars! I don't think I've seen this many in all my life!"

They both went up onto the platform and sat down onto the floor. Zelda cuddled up against Brandon, and he pulled his cloak over her. Zelda looked at him and said, "Do you know anything about astronomy?"

"Astronomy?"

Zelda nodded her head. "Yeah, you know, like constellations and stuff."

Brandon smiled. "Yeah, I do. I could probably pick out some of them."

"Show me."

Brandon leaned back. "Well, you see those stars over there? That's the Warrior. And those stars over there, that's the Tiger. The Virgin's right there, and over there is the Fool. And right there..."

* * *

"So that one right there is the Dragon?" 

Brandon nodded his head. "Yeah."

Zelda then pointed over to another cluster of stars. "And those stars are the King and Queen?"

Brandon shook his head. "No, THOSE ones are the Phoenix." He then pointed out the correct constellation. "The ones over THERE are the King and Queen."

Zelda groaned. "This is hard."

Brandon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, it is. It took me two and a half years before I got them right."

Zelda smiled and said, "What about those ones right there? I don't think you mentioned them yet."

Brandon looked at what she was referring to. "Oh, those. Those stars are the Lovers, Titalus and Arameni."

Zelda leaned into Brandon's chest. "The Lovers? Sounds romantic."

"Yeah, it is. There's also a story behind those stars."

Zelda nuzzled her head onto Brandon's chest since she was a little cold. The fire had died out a little while ago, and the temperature was beginning to drop. She was also starting to feel a little tired as well. "A story? Really? Tell me it."

Brandon smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He then began to tell her the story.

* * *

_"Long ago, high in the Sacred Realm, there lived two angels whose names were Titalus and Arameni. Arameni was beautiful, possibly as beautiful as the Goddesses themselves, and she had a kind and loving nature. Titalus wasn't that bad looking himself, and he was a mighty warrior. The two loved each other greatly, and they wanted to be together forever. However, fate has something else planned for them..._

_There was someone else who loved Arameni. He was a demon named Sienarus and what he wanted most of all was to have Arameni as his bride. So, one day, Sienarus kidnapped Arameni while she was walking on our planet, Gaia. He bound her wings and locked her in a room in a high tower, saying that he would not let her out until she agreed to be his. However, Arameni was cared for in the tower, as it was enchanted by Sienarus. She had books to read, instruments to play, anything that her heart desired, except freedom. At the end of every week, Sienarus would fly to the tower and ask her if she had decided to be his. But no matter what Sienarus did, no matter what he gave her, no matter how much he threatened her or spoke gently to her, her answer was always "No"._

_However, Titalus, seeing as his love was gone, did not just sit around and forget Arameni. He left the Sacred Realm and traveled to Gaia in search of her. His search took almost a year, never knowing where she was, until one day..._

_Titalus was traveling through some woods when he found a brook. He stopped at it to take a drink, when he suddenly heard a sound, a sound that he recognized. His heart beating, he ran towards the sound in hopes that it was who he thought it was. He ran through the forest until he came upon the tower and saw Arameni sitting on a balcony, singing. Overjoyed, Titalus spread his wings and flew up to his beloved. When he landed on the balcony, Arameni rushed to him and threw her arms around him, giving him loving, tender kisses. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry I took so long." Arameni laughed and replied, "You were worth the wait." Just then, they heard a loud screech coming from the south, and Arameni knew it was Sienarus coming to ask his question. She wasted no time. Using the enchantments of the tower, she turned Titalus into a puppy and held him in her arms as Sienarus approached. Sienarus walked into the room and said, "Arameni, I tire of asking this week after week." Arameni scratched the puppy's head. "Then let me go if you tire of asking. If not, then you will have to ask time and time again until Titalus comes to save me." Sienarus snorted. "Do you really think that he will come for you? Forget about him and come with me. I can make you happier than he ever did." Arameni turned her back to him and said, "My answer is no, and no matter what you do, that answer will never change, demon." Sienarus growled as he said, "Fine then. Just remember this: Titalus will never come for you, and the more you put me off, the more you try my patience." Sienarus started for the balcony and his wings spread. "And the more you try my patience, the angrier I shall be when you finally decide yes. Think about it." He then lifted up into the sky and took off the way he came. Once she was sure he was gone, Arameni placed Titalus on the floor and turned him back into a man. Titalus could see she was shaking, so he held her in his arms. After a while, Titalus then said, "Come, we must get going." Arameni nodded, and Titalus unbound her wings. They then took off into the sky the way Titalus came._

_A week passed, and Sienarus returned to the tower. Enraged upon seeing that he had been fooled, he followed the two angels. Knowing that they would flee to the entrance of the Sacred Realm, he took a special portal there and waited for them._

_Titalus and Arameni flew as fast as they could towards the entrance, but upon reaching there, they saw Sienarus standing there with a sword in hand. No words were said, and Titalus knew that he intended to fight to the death. Knowing what he had to do, he took Arameni and threw her into the Sacred Realm, where Sienarus would not dare enter. He then proceeded to fight the demon._

_Arameni, however, did not wait to see a verdict, for if Titalus were to die, he would become a wandering spirit, never allowed to enter the Sacred Realm again. She ran to the Gods and pleaded with them to help her. The Overgoddesses, Nayru, Din, and Farore, took pity upon this young angel and decided to help her lover. When they reached the battle, they saw that both fighters were heavily wounded and near death. With their powerful magic, they healed Titalus, who then struck Sienarus down to Hell. He then returned to the Sacred Realm, where he stayed with his beloved Arameni forever. And in honor of these two angels' loyalty to each other, the Goddesses formed a constellation of them, so that people would never forget their love."_

* * *

When Brandon was finished, he looked at Zelda. She was not asleep. On the contrary, her eyes were sparkling with wonder and happiness. 

She then said, "That was sweet." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Don't you think that we're like the Lovers?"

Brandon was surprised at this, and he replied, "What do you mean?"

Zelda giggled. "I think that if I was kidnapped, you would come look for me, no matter how long it took or how dangerous it was." She tilted her head at him. "Wouldn't you?"

Brandon smiled and said, "Of course I would. You mean a lot to me."

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise and she leaned away from Brandon a little. "I-I do?"

Brandon nodded his head. "Yes, very much."

Red began to stain Zelda's cheeks, and she put her hands to them to try and hide the unexpected color. But then a small smile began to form on her face, and she whispered, "Kiss me."

If Brandon were standing, he would have fallen down in surprise (_anime style!_). He managed to let out a strangled "Wha-What did you say?"

Zelda giggled again and leaned towards him. "Haven't you ever wondered what your first kiss would be like? I do. A lot. Come on. Kiss me." She began to make puppy's eyes at him. "Please?"

Brandon scratched his head and finally said, "A-All right."

The two children then leaned towards each other. Brandon could feel Zelda's warm breath on his neck, and Zelda could feel Brandon's hands slowly pushing her towards him.

She looked at him, he at her, and their lips then connected. At the same time, both children felt something rather odd. It was a fiery feeling, but it wasn't embarassment. It felt good. It felt...passionate.

For a moment, Brandon could swear that it was...love.

He ran his fingers through Zelda's hair with one hand, and she gently put one of hers on his chest. Brandon leaned back onto the ground, and Zelda, not wanting this feeling to go away, laid on top of him. The two then continued kissing for several seconds.

Suddenly, there was a click and a flash, and they looked at what was intruding them. The noblewomen were standing there trying not to laugh, and Aril held a pictobox in her hands, a very big grin on her face. "Somehow, I knew that you two were going to do that."

Both children blushed beet red, and, in an instant, were up on their feet and a few feet away from each other.

The women then laughed at their embarassment, and Aril, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes, said, "Oh, you two, don't be embarassed. It's very normal for you to be feeling these things. You're both reaching that age. It's also downright cute."

Zelda laughed a little, and Brandon smiled a small smile.

Aril looked around the room, as did the other ladies. They all seemed surprised at the sight of it, as they were gaping at the invisible walls. "This is a rather amazing discovery you've both found. I knew that the castle contained an astrology tower, but I didn't know where it was."

She looked at the pictobox and smiled evilly. "Wait until I show this to the Royal Court."

The next scene that followed was that of a group of women laughing and running wildly to their husbands for protection from two very angry children.


	11. Letters and Electrokinesis

_A/N: Alright, here's another chapter of the story! Sorry I'm taking so long, but college is VERY stressful, and my creative process is working a bit slower than usual. Anyway, for those of you who reviewed, congratulations, you won a dozen invisible cookies. Enjoy!_**_  
_**

**_

* * *

First month of Farore, 5th day, 10:00 A.M., two years later..._**

It was a beautiful spring day in Hyrule. The snow had nearly completed its process of vanishing into nothing more than remnants, and the sunshine was adorning all of Hyrule with its warmth and beauty. Well, almost all of it.

Zelda looked from the window to the nobles all sitting in the Council Room. Today was one of the days that the nobles of the Hylian court came to discuss important issues. The reason that Zelda was having to listen to this endless torture was because her parents decided that it was time for Zelda to learn about how to handle court matters. Right now, one of the nobles was trying to convince her father the necessity of raising taxes. He wasn't doing a very good job of it, though, because he kept droning on and on and citing statistics that really weren't needed. "Besides, my Liege, the peasants have plenty enough money anyway."

_What a load of bullshit. _

_** My, I pray your mother doesn't hear that kind of language. She'd have your hide if she did, since it is not ladylike to say such things. **_

_ Oh, be quiet_.

Just so that Zelda didn't have to suffer alone, Aril decided that all the other children be forced to listen in as well. Which meant Brandon was lounging up in the support beams out of sight and to no one's, except Zelda's and certain other people's, knowledge. For all that most of the nobles knew, Brandon was waiting outside the doors like a good little servant, waiting for his mistress's call.

The noble kept going on, and Zelda rested her head on her hand and let out a quiet sigh. _I hate this. _

_** Who doesn't? I'm surprised your parents haven't lost their minds already. Being one of royalty or nobility must be one of the most boring jobs I ever did see. **_

Zelda scowled on the inside. _It's not like you're forced to be here. You could teleport right out of here in the blink of an eye. _

_** True, but then that wouldn't be very fair to you, would it, Arameni? **_

Zelda blushed, though no one was really looking, much to her relief. _No, it wouldn't. Titalus._

Zelda couldn't hear him, but she was more than sure that Brandon was chuckling to himself.

She sighed in relief as Harkinian then said, "Lord Ulitzky, I don't think that it would be smart to raise taxes at the moment."

**_ ULITZKY? Damn, his mother must have hated him! _**

Zelda covered her mouth to hide the smile on her face. _Yes, very much so. Besides, the Royal Treasuries are at a moderate level. There's no immediate need to raise taxes right now. _

_** How very true. **_

The said noble sat down, and Harkinian then said, "Is there anything else that we need to discuss?"

**_ FINALLY! I'm bored out of my mind. _**

Penelope stood and said, "Yes. We need to talk about the Gerudo forces that are amassing."

* * *

Brandon's ears perked up at this bit of information, and he leaned forward to get a better view point. He could see Harkinian rub his temples and say, "Ah, yes. Well, the forces have been growing at a rather steady rate, although there are many who oppose this invasion. The problem is how to counter this threat. We have considered sending someone in, but there is no one who could get out alive with the information we need." 

Just then, a noble stood up, a child a year older than Zelda named Falkner, and said, "I have an idea, my Liege. You could send in Princess Zelda's little _pet_ into there."

Brandon could feel Zelda suddenly boil with rage, but she replied in a rather calm voice, "Because my 'pet', as you put it, is very valuable to me. I would never endanger his life in such a way because he is so."

Falkner laughed. "You mustn't be so loving of a mere _servant_, my Lady, especially a Sheikah. He is nothing more than an animal meant to follow orders."

Before he knew what he was doing, Brandon had thrown a long silver throwing needle at Falkner, knicking his cheek with it before embedding itself into the back of a chair.

Everyone in the room, except for those who knew of Brandon's presence, looked around in surprise. Brandon descended down from the support beams, saying, "An animal, am I?"

He landed right next to Zelda and then looked at her with a smile. He caressed her cheek with his index finger, and she smiled in return, all the while adoring the attention. The smile vanished when Brandon looked at Falkner.

Blood was coming out of the scar on Falkner's cheek, and he seemed quite angry. He then said with a growl, "How dare you, servant! How dare you strike at-"

"Oh, shut up."

Falkner was boiling with even more rage than Zelda was. "You insolent dog! You are nothing more than a weakling in this room!"

Brandon crossed his arms. "A weakling, am I? What gives you the right to say that?"

Falkner smirked. "If you're so high and mighty, then why don't **you** go and find what King Harkinian wants?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful countering for someone as "witty" as you, but anyway, is that a challenge? What happens when I win?"

Falkner scratched his head. "Don't you mean 'IF you win'?"

Brandon smiled evilly. "No, I mean 'when'."

Falkner glowered, and Aril decided to then step in before Falkner could say anything. "I might have a rather good idea for that, Brandon."

Brandon looked at her in surprise. "Well then, tell us."

Aril tapped her finger upon her chin in thought. "Well, should you succeed, Brandon, you will have high honors bestowed upon you. Should you lose, which therefore means death in your case..." Aril looked at Zelda, a smile forming on her lips. "...then Zelda gets to decide what happens to Falkner, whether it be good or bad."

This brought a smile to Zelda's surprised face, and she narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly at Falkner, causing him to swallow in fear. He then stammered out, "We-Well then, um, uh, maybe then he shouldn't go." His eyes then flashed with anger. "But he still has no right to act like he is my equal. He's still nothing more than a _servant_."

Brandon laughed and replied as he walked towards the door, "Who made you ruler of the universe? I'm just as human as you, which means I can act as I wish."

There was then silence in the room. But, just before Brandon reached the doorway, Falkner called out, "Your mother was a whore!"

This produced several gasps from the other nobles, and Brandon stopped dead in his tracks.

Falkner smirked. "That's right. You heard me. She had to have been, to produce such a worthless piece of crap like you."

Brandon gripped his hands, turning them white, and he slowly turned his head to Falkner. A low whisper came out of his mouth. "How...dare...you!"

Falkner then suddenly fell forward screaming aloud as his mind exploded in pain. Brandon walked towards him, his eyes glowing, and he yelled, "Say it again! Say it again, you bastard! I dare you!"

Falkner just thrashed on the floor in agony, and Brandon screamed, "What do you know about pain! _You_ didn't lose _your_ mother when _you_ were young! _Your_ race didn't abandon _you_! What do _you_ know about _ANYTHING_!"

Lightning shot forth from his hands, and they tore through Falkner. Falkner screamed harder from the searing heat, and Aril cried out, "Brandon, please stop!"

Brandon snapped his head up as if broken out of a trance, and Falkner's screaming ceased.

He turned his head to Aril. She was clutching Zelda, who had tears coming out of her eyes, and Harkinian had a shocked look upon his face.

Bowing his head in shame and saying nothing, Brandon ran towards the door. Zelda cried out, "Brandon!"

He didn't stop, and the door was then closed seconds later.

* * *

Brandon ran from the castle as soon as he had left the Council Room. He didn't mean for this to happen. Falkner provoked him, and he just...lashed out. He ran towards the Temple of Time, where he hoped to think. 

As soon as he got there, he knelt before the altar and cried out loud, "Oh, dear Goddesses, please help me!"

** _Good grief, Brandon, there's no need to shout. We can hear you just fine. _**

Brandon smiled as Farore appeared, hands on her hips and a worried frown on her face.

She walked towards him, and he was about to start talking, when she said, "I already know what happened."

Brandon's eyes fell to the floor in front of him. "Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just be accepted by the Hylian nobles? They know they can't force me to leave, yet they still try."

"People are like that. Some of the other noble children will always hate either you or Zelda."

Brandon looked at her, confused. "Why Zelda? She hasn't done anything."

Farore smiled and winked at him, saying, "Do you remember the pictograph that was taken of you and Zelda making out?"

Brandon still looked confused. "Yes, but Aril was only joking when she said she would show it to the Council. They would have never found out."

"But you must still remember that some things don't have to be proven for some people. The Council heard rumors of such a picture, and therefore, the other children heard of it and became jealous. They figured that it must be true if such a rumor existed. So, now, some of the noble boys hate you because they think you love Zelda, and some of the noble girls hate Zelda because they think she loves you. They figure that if you two love each other, then you two will most likely stay in love forever. Childish, yes, but also possible."

She put her finger to her lips and tapped them with it. "Tell me, Brandon, DO you love Zelda?"

Brandon's head shot up in surprise, but he then softened his face and replied, "Yes, I do."

Farore leaned towards him with a twinkle in her eyes. "How far would you be willing to go to show her how much you love her?"

* * *

Brandon ran back to the castle. He knew what he had to do, and he couldn't afford to have anyone try to talk him out of it. 

He moved in the shadows towards his room, avoiding everyone. Not that they would have noticed him anyway. His ability to blend in completely with the shadows had been practiced to perfection, and whatever rooms that didn't have shadows, he had a handy little psychic ability that made people not see him. Only a few people weren't affected by this, and they were attending to their own affairs right now.

Brandon soon got to his room and started to make preparations for his journey.

He still remembered his conversation with Farore all too clearly...

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

_"If you truly love Zelda, Brandon, then you must do this for her. Do not let doubt come into your mind even once, for if you do, then you will not come home to her. If you do not do this task, then matters will grow too large to be handled and all will be lost." _

_Brandon nodded his head. "I understand. I will do what I must." _

_Farore smiled. "Good. Now we have one more matter to discuss." _

_Brandon tilted his head. "What might that be?" _

_"The next wielder of the Master Sword."_

_** End Flashback **_

* * *

Farore soon explained to Brandon what she was talking about, but also said that Brandon wasn't the one to wield the legendary sword, which Brandon didn't really care about. However, what he did care about was alerting the rightful wielder of his destiny. 

However, before he left, Farore told him to check his mother's dual swords for a mark of the Triforce on the blades near the hilt, which he thought was rather weird.

But, refocusing back onto the task at hand, Brandon started to look through his things. This wasn't going to be a long trip, but he still decided to grab a few days' worth of food and water on his way here.

He opened up a cabinet next to the wall, and it opened to display all the weapons that Brandon owned. Various daggers and swords hung on one of the doors, and on the other door hung throwing projectiles, like stars, needles, knives, and the like. But what was really amazing were the two swords in the middle under a cloak bearing the royal seal of his mother.

He held one of the swords up, and, deciding that it wouldn't hurt, removed it from its sheath and examined the blade. True to Farore's inquiry, there was a small Triforce on it, but still Brandon shrugged it off. It had to be coincidence.

He strapped the swords to his back and went over to his desk. Writing two letters, he addressed one to the Royal Family, and the other to the next wielder.

Just then, his door opened and Impa stepped in, though Brandon already knew she would be coming. Impa closed the door behind her and said, "Brandon, I-"

"Don't bother. I'm leaving to deal with this problem."

Impa's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!"

Brandon still didn't look at her. "I am, and no matter how much you try to talk me out of it, I'm still going."

Impa scowled and planted her fists on her hips. "This is foolish, Brandon! You-"

"Are the heir to the Sheikah throne. I know. But, I am the _only_ one who could survive this, and you know it. The only thing you can do is help."

"What makes you think-"

Brandon whirled around and said, "I command it, Impa! As your prince and future king!"

* * *

Zelda sat there still in the Council Room some hours later, waiting for the nobles to wrap up their pathetic meeting. _Honestly, these people have nothing better to do but try and gain more power and money. Pigs._

Falkner had been taken to another room so that he could rest and be healed. But, she didn't know where Brandon had run off to, and she was anxious to try and find him.

Just when she was sure that she would be let out of this hellhole, Impa burst into the room, frantically saying, "My Lord, my Lady! I found these two messages in Brandon's room, and one was addressed to you!"

Aril, concerned, stood up, snatched the letter from Impa's hand, and tore it open. After reading it for a moment, her eyes were widened with shock, and she started to tremble violently. She fell to her knees, and Harkinian knelt by her side to pick up the letter and read it. He paled and read the letter aloud.

"If you are reading this, then I am miles away by now. I have left to take up the task of securing the intelligence needed to fight the Gerudo invaders back. I also plan to contact the rebels and release them so that the main force will be lessened.

I realize that in doing this task, I am risking my very life for my beloved king and queen. I hope that this is not my last service to you, but in case it is, it has been an honor to serve under you, Your Highnesses.

Zelda, if you are listening to this, then there is something that I want you to know. I love you, my Princess, and I always will. I hope that with this task, I will prove that I am willing to spill my blood for your safety. To give up my life so that you may live yours. Take care, my beloved. May the Goddesses always guide your path.

Brandon"

Harkinian then let the letter fall from his hands, suddenly not looking too well himself. He slowly turned his head to Impa and said, "For whom was the other letter addressed to?"

Impa turned to the nobles and walked until she came to a particular one. She then held out the letter in her hand. "This is for you, Link."

* * *

Link looked at Impa's hand in disbelief. Why would Brandon leave him a letter? What was so important that he couldn't mention it in the first? 

He took the letter and held it, unsure of whether or not to read it in front of all these people. Figuring that whatever it was was important enough that Brandon needed to write to him privately, he walked off so he could read it in peace. He thumbed open the wax and started to read.

"What I am about to tell you is something you must not tell anyone just yet. Destroy this letter after reading it.

Link, I have been told by Farore herself that some certain things are meant to happen in your life. This might seem quite ridiculous, but you must believe me.

You are the chosen one to wield the legendary Master Sword. You will not be able to deny it, for if you do, then you will compromise everyone's life. Malon's, Zelda's, mine, even yours. You must accept this. It is part of your destiny.

At the current moment, though, you will not be able to even obtain the Master Sword. In order to do so, you must collect the three Spiritual Stones. One is in possession of the Kokiri race, one in Goron's, and the last in the Zora's. Once you collect all of them, hurry back to the Temple of Time and put them in their appropriate places on the Altar. When you do that, the Ocarina of Time will appear to you. You will have to ask Zelda for the Song of Time. When the song is played, the Door will then open up to you and reveal your destiny.

You have today and two more days to retrieve the sword, for on the fourth, expect all hell to break loose in Gerudo Valley. If you do not have the sword by the morning of the fourth day, then I will surely die.

Godspeed, my friend. Godspeed."

Link looked up from the letter to find everyone staring at him. Aril could look at nothing but the floor and Zelda looked quite faint. Aril's voice trembled with emotion as she said, " W-What did B-Brandon say in your letter?"

Link looked at the letter, and, nodding his head, shredded it while saying, "We have three days, including today, to get some forces to the entrance to Gerudo Valley. On the fourth, all hell's going to break loose, and if Brandon doesn't have enough help, he's going to die."

It was then that both Zelda and Aril fainted.

* * *

Brandon flew all the way across Hyrule Field to Gerudo Valley, since he couldn't risk accidentally losing his horse, Tai'jin. The name was actually very unusual, because "Tai'jin" was actually an ancient Sheikah name which meant "companion of the dragon warrior". He didn't actually pick out the name when he got the steed. He let Zelda do so, and she only picked the name out because of an odd vision that she had had... 

_**

* * *

Flashback **_

_**It was Brandon's fourteenth birthday, and they were all at LonLon Ranch picking out a horse as his gift. He had finally picked one out, a rather unruly horse that hated all human contact except for Malon's. **_

_**When Brandon picked it out, the horse reared back and tried to get away from him. Only, when Brandon walked up to it with an outstretched hand, and looked at it straight in the eye, the horse settled down and, cautious yet curious, walked over to him and let him pet it. After doing so, the horse bonded with Brandon almost instantly. **_

_**Malon was reluctant to let it go, since she felt its twin sister, Epona, would be very lonely. It was only until Brandon promised to take care of it very well and bring it out for visits every once in a while did she cheer up again. **_

_**Unable to think of a name, he let Zelda decide, who merely replied with the word "Tai'jin." ** _

_Brandon looked at Zelda with a questioning look. "Tai'jin? Why do you pick that name?" _

_Zelda shrugged her shoulders and merely replied, "I don't know." _

_Brandon smiled and shook his head. "Yes, you do. Don't lie to me." _

_Zelda frowned and said, "Okay, but don't laugh." _

_The black colt began to prance a bit, and Brandon settled it with a soothing hand. "I won't laugh. Tell me." _

_Zelda shifted a little uncomfortably on her feet, for she knew that others were watching. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I had this odd vision only last night. In it, there stood this huge beast that looked like a demon. In the demon's hands was something special to you, something that I could not really recognize but knew was important to you. You yelled at it to give it back to you, but the demon only laughed and shook it in front of your face mockingly. _

_Suddenly, your soul began to burn like an inferno of some sort, and you began to change, and when your transformation was complete, you had turned into this gigantic dragon. The scales on most of your body were black, except on your chest, which was golden, and the insides of your wings, which were red and some other colors. _

_Your mouth began to fill with light and in one huge blast, you blew away the demon yet spared whatever was so special to you. _

_A flash of light then appeared, and when I saw you again, there were multitudes of dragons behind you, all bowing to you, and you yourself wore something like a suit of armor made of dragon's scales and a crown on your head. You also had a black tail with a golden tip, and it looked like it was real. _

_In one loud voice, all of dragon kind then cried out, 'Hail to the Dragon King! Hail to the Wielder of the Power of Unity!' " _

_Zelda then looked down and mumbled something else out, and Brandon asked, "What was that?" _

_She looked up again and whispered the last part into his ear. _

_** End Flashback **_

* * *

Since this wasn't the first time that Zelda had had these prophetic dreams, everyone who heard her wondered what she could have meant. 

Brandon didn't really understand any of it. Him transform into a dragon? All of dragon kind bowing to him? A demon taking away whatever was so special to him? Most of Zelda's dreams were very hard to decipher, but usually what she dreamed of came true.

But the most odd thing was that these dreams didn't usually come forward unless there was something big that was going to happen.

_Well, whatever happens, happens, I guess. But I really wish I knew WHAT was going to happen so I could be a little more prepared._ It was bad enough that Brandon was going to have to probably face a rather endless tide of Gerudo, but a demon thrown into the fray was much more worse.

As he neared the entrance to Gerudo Valley, he landed nearby so as to not attract attention and started to walk to the ravine separating the Valley from the Field.

* * *

Link ran to his rooms once the nobles let the children loose from the meeting. Some nobles would have wanted to see what was actually on his letter, so Link needed to get to his room quickly and dispose of it properly. 

Some of the other children tried to stop him so that they could talk to him, but he just kept on running, ignoring them for the most part. He only looked back when Malon and Zelda (who had been quickly revived from her unconciousness) called out his name. But even then, he did not stop. He, like Brandon, knew what he had to do, and he couldn't afford to have anyone talk him out of it.

Once he arrived at his room, he locked the door and threw the letter pieces into the fire. Once they were nothing more than ash, he went over to his opened trunk and pulled out the sword and shield that his father had given to him. He then pulled out some simple pants and a green tunic and changed into them, muttering, "I don't know what this is about, Brandon, but you had better be right about this."

He then quickly left the room, and headed for the stables.

* * *

Link moved quickly once he got to the stables. He needed to find a horse that was small enough so that he wouldn't fall off while riding it. 

When he finally found one, he grabbed a saddle and bridle, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar person standing in the doorway.

Malon walked over to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Link went to the horse and put on the saddle. "I have to go, Mal. There's something I need to do."

Malon shook her head. "You're going after him, aren't you? Typical, considering he's our friend. But listen, just wait for one day. Queen Aril will have the entire Hylian army ready to go-"

"By the time she has everything ready, Brandon will already be dead or captured, which is pretty much the same thing. No, I have to do something Brandon asked me to do, and I have to leave now in order to do it."

Malon waved her hands in frustration at him and said, "Why won't you listen to me! We'll-"

Link quickly turned towards her and yelled, "If I don't do this, then everyone is going die!"

Malon stepped back in surprise and whispered, "What?"

Link lowered his gaze and replied, "Brandon told me something in his letter. He said if I didn't do this, then everyone is going to die. That's why I need to leave."

Silence could be heard for several seconds, until Malon held out her hand and said, "I-I want to give you something for your journey."

Link nodded his head and took her hand, and she led him to a stall. However, inside the stall was something that Link wasn't expecting. His eyes widened and he said, "But...Mal...Are you sure?"

Malon went into the stall and pulled out her horse, Epona. She petted the horse on the nose and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

She turned to him and said, "Now, listen well. Epona will only trust a person who plays a particular song." She smiled a small smile. "You've heard me sing it a lot..."

Link thought for a bit before the answer came to him. He pulled out the ocarina his mother had given him and played the song perfectly.

When he finished, Epona cocked her head towards Link and walked over to him, where she then stretched her neck towards him and grabbed his hat playfully. Link held onto it, but smiled all the same. He then said, "But why?"

He looked at Malon and saw that she was blushing. He walked over towards her, but she refused to look at him.

Smiling, Link took her head into his hands and gently lifted it up. Malon's eyes were brimming with tears, and she looked down again. "I don't want you to go, because..."

She then trailed off and began to step away, but Link grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. When he then whispered in her ear, she gasped at what he said.

"I love you too, Mal. I love you too."

She just stared into his eyes, her own widened, and Link then kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss, but she felt the passion all the same.

When he pulled away, she grabbed his tunic and pulled him back to her so that she could savor the sensation one more time. When she stopped, she whispered, "Go now before I change my mind."

She finally let him go, and he hopped onto Epona. He then said, "Wait for me in the Temple of Time two days from now."

She nodded her head, and Link then said, "I'll come back, Mal. I promise."

He then kicked Epona's flanks, and he took off into the late morning light.

* * *

_I really do think that this chapter could have been better, but oh well. It gets the point across. Review please!_  



	12. Two Missions

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but college is a very stressful time, and I've also had a very serious case of writer's block. I have the story complete from beginning to near end in my head. It's just I'm having a problem putting it down onto words. But I should be getting things going again here pretty soon. To make it up to you, I've made this chapter a little longer than usual. Enjoy!_

_**( Bold Italics >** Thoughts being spoken using telepathy, etc._

_Italics Thoughts in a person's head _

_**

* * *

Day One...**_

Brandon ran to the bridge crossing the ravine and quickly hid himself in the shadows of the cliffs. Even in this light, he wouldn't be seen if he just went to the shadows. That was one of the most fun things about being who he was. Since he was Sheikah, those who weren't his race, except for maybe a select few, couldn't see him, and for those who were able to, he had a nice little invisibility trick. It was pure fun for him, but then again, that wasn't what he was here for.

He looked around the other side of the ravine. The bridge had two guards, and there might be more inside the tent, but they wouldn't be alerted of his presence if he took out the first two. Taking two darts filled with sleeping potion, he threw them at the two guards.

The darts hit the women, causing them to fall to the ground in a deep slumber, and Brandon snuck up to their bodies and checked them. The darts had hit near their hearts, almost instantaneously sending the fluid rapidly through their bloodstreams but not hitting anywhere vital, and that was _without_ his telekinesis. If Brandon didn't have such a sense of honor and morality, he'd be one damn good assassin.

He telekinetically lifted up the bodies and levitated them over to behind the cart where they wouldn't be missed for at least an hour if he was a little lucky. He then softly walked over to the tent and peeked in.

True enough, there were four other women in there, all playing some sort of game that Brandon couldn't quite see because of where he was standing. He took a bottle filled with knockout gas and popped off the stopper.

Quickly covering his mouth so as to not inhale the gas, he threw in the bottle.

The guards were asleep a minute later, and the gas evaporated quickly after. Brandon went in there and took the bottle so as to not leave evidence, and then glanced at the sleeping women before leaving the tent. The gas would have kept them knocked out for some hours, and they would have just thought that they had all dozed off.

_After all, who wouldn't be very bored while doing guard duty?_ Brandon then started for the Fortress.

* * *

Link rode like a madman to the Kokiri Forest, pushing Epona to almost her limit. Which, actually, was pretty hard, and Link was amazed at what this horse could do. He wondered if this was all Malon's training or if this horse was just plain supernatural. 

He neared the log tunnel and whispered into Epona's ear, "Almost there, girl. Almost there. Just a little more." The horse seemed to respond by pushing herself even harder than before.

The log entrance loomed up, and soon, he was riding through it and into a...small village filled with nothing but...CHILDREN?

Link looked around in surprise. As far as he could see, there were children all around, most of them about his age by the looks of it.

He rode forward, but there was something a little odd. There was no laughter that could be heard. There was no noise at all. Each and every single Kokiri had their eyes on him, silent as stones and ready to flee.

Link looked around a bit nervously, but moved on into the middle of the village. He hopped off Epona and looked around. They just looked at him, surprised and most likely fearful.

One of them walked up to Link and said, "What do you want, outsider?"

Link looked at him and thought that he was probably the leader. "I'm looking for the Kokiri Emerald."

A surprised gasp went through the crowd and a small chatter began. One of the other children spoke to the one who had come up to Link. "Mido, we cannot let him have the Emerald!"

Some of the Kokiri began to mutter angrily and were readying their slingshots. Link looked around and, suddenly deciding that he wasn't welcome any more, began slowly moving his hands towards his sword and shield.

Suddenly, there was a cry, "Stop, all of you!"

Link and the Kokiri looked to the source, and he saw a girl with green hair, blue eyes, and a green forest garb. She walked over to Mido, and Mido said, "Saria, this kid-"

The girl named Saria glared daggers at Mido. "Quiet, Mido. The Great Deku Tree has been expecting this child. Now leave him to me."

Mido looked taken aback. "Why would the Great Deku Tree want to see this kid? He looks so pathe-"

Before Mido could finish his sentence, Link had soundlessly unsheathed his sword and was now holding it to Mido's throat. Saria grinned and raised her eyebrow. "Are you saying you can do better than that?"

Link grinned as well. "I'll have you know I was trained by the best of the best." He then moved his sword from Mido's throat and gestured away. "Now move it. I've got business to tend to, and I'm limited on time."

Mido scowled and moved away, muttering angrily.

Saria stepped forward with a smile on her face and said, "My name is Saria. Come with me. Our guardian, the Great Deku Tree, is expecting you."

Link nodded, and the two walked down a path at the end of the village.

* * *

When the two got to the clearing, Saria called out, "Great Deku Tree, he's here!" 

Link looked at the tree, wondering if he was dreaming, and jumped when the tree then responded, "Ah, good work, Saria."

The Deku Tree then looked at Link. "Link, I already know of your mission. The Goddesses were kind enough to tell me ahead of time, and I will gladly give you the Kokiri Emerald if you do something for me."

Link stepped forward and said, "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

The Deku Tree paused for a moment while looking at Saria, most likely wondering if she should stay and listen. He then said, "I have been cursed."

Saria gasped, and the Deku Tree went on, "A curse has been laid upon me, and the person responsible for this curse is the King of the Gerudo, Ganondorf."

Link nodded, letting the Deku Tree continue. "Ganondorf hasn't been himself lately, and his want to rule has now corrupted his mind. He has cursed me so that I might possibly give him the Spiritual Stone of Forest, or the Kokiri Emerald as so many like to call it."

Link put his hand to his chin and looked down in thought. "But why does he want the Stones? Is there something else behind the Door of Time besides the Master Sword?"

"Yes. The power of the Goddesses themselves. What was left behind when the Goddesses were done creating Gaia. The Triforce."

Link gave a start. "THE TRIFORCE?"

The Deku Tree, surprisingly enough for the flexibility of a tree, nodded. "Yes, for with it, he can rule the world. But we cannot allow him to have it. Do you wish to take this task?"

Link nodded and said, "I have to. If I don't, my friends shall die."

The Deku Tree smiled and said, "Then come, climb into my mouth, and venture into the dungeon. The boss monster inside is the source of my curse. Destroy it, and I may live."

The Deku Tree's mouth then opened, and Link ran in with his sword and shield drawn for battle.

* * *

Brandon looked around the Gerudo Fortress from an overlooking cliff, though his eyes had to be deceiving him about what he saw. 

There had to be at least fifteen thousand Gerudo camped down there, while the intelligence that was received said that the force was only half, if at that. There were also enough armaments for nearly three armies down there, and more than enough food to supply such an enormous force, while the reports stated that they had barely enough weapons and were underfed.

_I smell a rat. A Hylian rat._

But who? Who would want to so badly see the kingdom of Hyrule fall that they would ally themselves to the Gerudo and therefore spread false info?

Brandon jumped off the cliff and went deeper into the Fortress in hopes that he find out more and, later on, a place where he would be able to sleep until night without being caught.

* * *

Link ran through the dungeon, solving the various puzzles and getting closer to the source of the problem. He was certainly having fun with his new Fairy Bow that he had found, as he was shooting everything breakable or killable in sight. 

He stopped to catch his breath and consult his map. According to what it said, the entrance to the monster's lair was past the next room. Link entered the door and saw where he needed to go, which wasn't really hard to do considering to the fact the door was BIG and had a golden chain on it.

He smashed some jars and replenished his supplies, and he then walked into the room.

* * *

It was dark. And quiet. 

Almost TOO quiet.

Link looked around the room, looking to the shadows for anything that could possibly be there.

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and Link's head shot up to the ceiling.

A hideous, red eye looked back at him, and the creature dropped to the floor. Another sound ran around the room. **_ (Who dares to enter the domain of Queen Gohma?>  
_**

Link unsheathed his sword and shield. "Her killer."

The creature let out a shrill cry, and then ran to the dirt wall and dug its pincers into it. It climbed up onto the ceiling, and Link notched an arrow into his bow. He waited until he saw what he was looking for and let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit the eye, causing Gohma to fall to the ground, stunned. Link then ran in with his sword and slashed at the eye of the monster. He slashed three times, and Gohma then shot up and ran back to the wall.

Link readied his bow again and shot at the red eye. Gohma shrieked again. Link repeated the sword process and readied his bow for a third time.

However, when Gohma climbed the wall again, she did something unexpected. She closed her eye and three things popped out of her tail-end. It didn't take Link long to realize what those things were. They were eggs, and baby Gohmas were hatching out of them.

Link pulled out his sword. "You know, that's disgusting." He then ran to the three babies and slashed each.

Gohma shrieked in anger and then jumped down, nearly crushing Link. Link jumped from side to side, narrowly missing Gohma's pincers as they crashed down into the ground trying to pin him to it.

Quickly, he notched an arrow into his bow and held it there without aiming yet. Gohma then raised both pincers, and Link took his chance to let the arrow fly. It hit the eye, and Link ran to Gohma and slashed at it.

When he did the final slash, Gohma started to thrash around, and Link had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit.

She then fell to the ground. **_(Who are you that you can defeat a servant of the King of Darkness?>  
_**

Link smirked. "My name is Link. Go and prepare a place in Hell for your master."

Gohma then disintegrated into ash. A heart-shaped container appeared out of the ash, and Link picked it up and felt stronger and revitalized. He then stepped into the blue light in the center of the room and was lifted up and out.

* * *

When Link touched ground again, he was staring at the Great Deku Tree and Saria. 

Actually, it was more of Saria, because the moment he placed his feet on the ground, she had tackled him with a bone-crushing hug, crying happily and yelling, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

The Deku Tree smiled and said, "Saria, he's turning purple."

She jumped up and blushed, and Link shakedly stood up and said, "Whoa. Deja vu."

He looked to the Deku Tree, who then said, "Well done, Link. You have persevered and because of you, I now may live."

Link nodded and said, "Deku Tree, I have a question. What made Ganondorf become so power-hungry? You said he wasn't like this before."

The Deku Tree nodded. "Yes, he was very much different before. However, Link, what I tell you now you must not under ANY circumstances repeat. While it will be revealed later on, it is for the Goddesses to decide on when."

Link sat down on the ground and said, "Okay."

The Deku Tree took a deep breath before beginning.

"Years ago, before you or your friends were born, your mother and some other noble, and royal, women from the different races of Hyrule became best friends. Still are today, as a matter of fact. They formed something of a secret society, calling themselves the Sworn Sisters, and swore a blood oath that no matter what happened in their lives, they would always be the best of friends and be there for one another. They would often do things together, such as have tea together, shopping, whatever women like to do in their spare time. They were each others' happiness and support, and nothing could break them.

"Now, Ganondorf was around as well. He was the Prince of the Gerudo and knew one of the women, a Gerudo named Nabooru, as she was a part of the Gerudo nobility. It was through this one woman that he met a person he believed to be the perfect woman. Her name was Celenia, and she was a Sheikah Crown Princess."

Link scratched his head. "Uh, 'Crown Princess'?"

"Meaning she was the one to inherit the throne, and that even if she got married, she would be the ultimate ruler of the Sheikah race."

Link's jaw dropped. "Oh. Wow, that's a lot of power for just one woman."

The Deku Tree nodded. "Ganondorf fell in love with her, but could not have her. You see, the Gerudo and the Sheikah still hated each other to a point, and if he had taken her..."

Link thought for a moment and then widened his eyes. "Civil war."

Again, the Deku Tree nodded. "Correct. While Ganondorf knew of this, he still desired her very much. However, Celenia knew of this as well, and she kindly told him to abandon his fancies, lest great disasters would fall upon their races if he didn't. He backed off, but still fervently desired her, and he waited for the tensions between the two races to calm down before he made his move. When they had calmed down enough that he wouldn't have to worry too much about war, he prepared to make her his bride. But then something happened that was completely unexpected."

Link, who had become so enraptured in the story, jumped when Saria excitedly asked, "What, Deku Tree? What?"

The Deku Tree smiled at her eagerness. "She got married. To a nobleman in the Sheikah court. It was quickly announced, and before anyone knew it, she was standing in the temple saying her vows. Ganondorf was heartbroken. He had waited so long for her only to have her stolen away. He married Nabooru a short time later, but his heart still longed for Celenia. She became pregnant shortly after the wedding and had a son, and then, a year-and-a-half later, had twin daughters. Ganondorf's longing soon turned to envy, and that envy became his obsession. He felt that it wasn't fair that he loved Celenia with his very soul, and yet she was married to another man and having that man's children. Furious, he tried to think of ways to take her for his own. But he knew that wouldn't work because of his wife and the pact the Sworn Sisters had made. Therefore, he concluded that if he couldn't have Celenia, then no man could. Soon afterward, a demon came to him and offered him a deal, saying that he would get rid of Celenia and her husband and children if Ganondorf gave him control of the Gerudo army. Ganondorf agreed. The demon went out and ordered some wolf monsters to kill the King and Queen of the Sheikah and whoever else was with them. It just so happened that that day Celenia and her husband were taking a walk out in Hyrule Field in the early morning. She was carrying only her son, for her daughters were very young and still sleeping. Her son, however, had woken up early, and Celenia decided to take him with her on the walk. The monsters found the three and savagely attacked them. Celenia and her husband fought valiantly, but the monsters were strong. In the end, the monsters were killed, but Celenia's husband was killed as well, and Celenia died of her wounds a couple hours later at Kakariko village. However, the son slept through the entire attack and escaped unscathed."

Link asked in an awed voice, "Where is he now?"

The Deku Tree smiled. "He's currently sneaking around the Gerudo Valley, doing reconnaissance work for the King and Queen of Hyrule."

Link's eyes became as wide as dinner plates as he said, "No way."

The Kokiri Emerald appeared out of the trees as the Deku Tree said, "If Ganondorf even just looks at Brandon, he will recognize him for who he is and kill him. If you want to save him, you'd better take the Emerald and get going on your way early in the morning. Stay with us tonight, because if you leave now, by the time you get to Kakariko, the inns will be closed, and you'll have to camp out. And the fields have become unsafe to reside in at night as of late."

Link nodded and took the Emerald. "I will."

The Deku Tree smiled. "Good. Now, I believe that the relief of my curse calls for celebration. Saria, go to the other children and tell them the wonderful news. Have them speed up the preparations for tonight."

Saria nodded and ran off happily. Link looked at the Deku Tree and said, "That's a very short time to get a whole celebration prepared."

The Deku Tree laughed. "As I said earlier, Link, I was told of your coming and what you would do days ahead of time. Besides, it just so happened that tonight was our annual Fairy Dance Festival, so this news will give them even more reason to celebrate."

Link smiled and turned to the path, but then turned to the Deku Tree again. "Deku Tree, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Does Brandon know that he's a prince?"

Again, the Deku Tree smiled. "Crown Prince, actually, but yes, he does. However, as I said before, you are to repeat what I told you to absolutely NOBODY, including Brandon. Now, why don't you go and join Saria and the other children in the preparations?"

Link smiled again and ran down the path to the village.

* * *

Brandon ran through one of the buildings of the Fortress, trying to find a place to hide and rest. So far, he wasn't having any luck, because most rooms had someone inside of them and it wouldn't have to be too long before they found him. 

He ran past yet another set of prison cells. _Geez, how many cells do they need exactly? And why exactly are they all over the place rather than in one big building? You think it would be a little harder to keep track of the prisoners if they were all separate._

When he ran past the last cell in the room, though, he saw someone inside. He quickly blended in with the shadows in the room and looked in from there.

The cell held a woman and a girl about Zelda's age, give or take a year. They were wearing fine clothes that looked a little dirty, and the woman was wearing some rather expensive jewelry. What made her so interesting, however, was the necklace that held the seal of the Gerudo Royal Family.

_Wait a minute, why does she have that necklace?_

The realization soon hit Brandon with the force of a runaway carriage. This woman was the queen, and more than likely the girl was the princess.

_But why are they in there?_

The girl had stirred at Brandon's movements and was now looking from where she sat on a bed on the floor. She went up to the bars and looked around the room. She then quietly whispered, "Who's there?"

Brandon, sensing that he could trust her, walked out of the shadows towards her, revealing himself. The girl gasped in surprise. "Sheikah!"

Brandon rushed forward and covered her mouth to prevent her from yelling out. He raised a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shhhhh. It's okay. I won't hurt you, unless you absolutely make me. Now listen. I'm going to remove my hand, and when I do, I want you to try and keep your voice low. Can you do that?"

The girl nodded her head, and Brandon removed his hand.

The girl then went over to the woman and whispered, "Mother! Mother, wake up!" The woman moaned a little and raised her head towards her daughter. "What is it, honey?"

The girl put her finger to her lips and pointed to outside the cell door, where Brandon stood. The woman looked over and sat up, her eyes widened with surprise. "A Sheikah..."

Brandon nodded his head. "Don't worry. I'm a friend. My name is Brandon."

"My name is Nabooru. I am the Queen of the Gerudo. This," she said motioning to her daughter, "is my daughter, Megan. She, as you most likely can guess, is the Princess."

Brandon motioned at the cell. "Why are you in here if you're part of the Royal Family?"

Nabooru shook her head. "It's because of my husband. He-"

Brandon cut her off with a quickly raised hand as he looked away for a moment. He then looked back at them, put a finger to his lips, and disappeared back into the shadows.

The two ladies looked at each other, confused as to why he hid. They were answered by the sounds of heavy boots coming from the hallway, and the two flew back to their beds, making it seem that nothing happened.

The source of the sound walked into the room, displaying a tall, green-skinned man with brown and black armor, a large sword on his back, and fire-red hair. Nabooru looked over from the bed and frowned as she flatly said, "Oh. Ganondorf."

Ganondorf smiled cruelly as he replied, "Is that any way to greet your husband?"

Nabooru sat up in her bed and crossed her arms. "I don't know. Is this any way to treat your wife and daughter?"

"Nabooru, you know why I'm doing this. It's for your own good." He then turned away from them and put his hand to his chin. "Of course, I may be tempted to let you come out of here if..."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "If what?"

"If you stop having Gerudo join you in resisting me."

Nabooru shook her head, her face never changing. "I will not, because this invasion is insanity. Ganondorf, you wish to go up against the combined forces of the Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons. They have more than enough to counter our forces, so why do you insist on driving our people to extinction?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "You have never understood, and you will stay in this cell until you actually do."

Nabooru put her hands onto her daughter's shoulders. "But why Megan? Why must you insist on punishing our daughter as well?"

"It is further punishment for you. Maybe by seeing how much you hurt her by having to be forced to be locked up with you, you will at least stop messing with my plans. What I am going to do will make the Gerudo the rulers of Hyrule, and will earn them the respect of the other races, even if it is through fear. We shall no longer be named thieves, but rather, the high rulers of all races."

Ganondorf looked towards the hall, and a Gerudo walked out towards him. "Think on my words. In the meantime, Turea, do what you please, but do not kill them."

The Gerudo nodded, smiling in a sick manner, and Ganondorf handed her the key to the cell and walked out of the room. Turea then walked over to the cell and unlocked the door, saying, "Time to have some fun with the little one."

Nabooru pulled Megan behind her. "No, please! Not her!"

Turea punched Nabooru in the cheek, knocking her to the side, and laughed as she then grabbed Megan by the shoulders. She suddenly stopped, though, as a silver chain-link whip wrapped around her neck and pulled her back.

Brandon stepped out of the shadows and caught her. He then grabbed her face and the back of her head and growled into her ear, "You know, it's people like you that really piss me off."

Brandon twisted her neck, and her lifeless body dropped to the floor. He looked over to the two women, who were staring at him with eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Brandon laughed nervously and said, "Uh, are you both okay?"

Nabooru looked at the dead body. "That was amazing! You just killed one of my husband's best warriors with little ease!"

Brandon merely smiled and shrugged. "I guess I have more power than it seems." His face then turned serious. "Listen, I can get you and your daughter out of here and take you to the King and Queen of Hyrule. They can provide you with sanctuary."

Nabooru shook her head. "I cannot do that. There is an entire resistance here, waiting for me. Almost all of them have been captured. If you can somehow get them out of here, then I'll gladly go with you, but only if you can provide them with sanctuary as well."

Brandon crossed his arms. "How many are there?"

Nabooru bit her lip. "About eight to nine hundred, possibly a thousand."

Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "You are not making this easy for me, but fine, I'll do it. Doing this might also get me the reconnaissance I need and even help me dwindle the numbers of the main force. But, you said almost everyone has been caught. How many more are there?"

"About ten. They managed to keep a low enough profile to not be detected. They must be alerted about this."

"I'll handle the main force. You both need to stay here, make it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. You might even need to give each other some bruises to give a better appearance. I'll take care of the body and sneak around a little longer, and then I'm going to go find a place where I can get a little rest. Tonight, I'll gather some intel, start looking around for a way to get your women out of here. How often does your husband release those fighters of his on you?"

"About once every week on random days."

"Good. Then that means that no one else should be bothering you. Can you somehow get a message out to those undercover?"

Nabooru nodded her head. "Yes, one of them comes to us to bring our food so she can secretly tell us of developments of the invasion. I'm more than sure she could tell the others about what's to happen."

"Make sure she does, because in a few days, I'm going to raise some hell and take you out of here, whether or not everyone's gathered."

Brandon turned towards the cell door and locked it. "I'll leave you two to do whatever you can. Just make sure no one unfriendly knows that I was here, and I'll be able to get you out of here." He then picked up the dead Gerudo body and left.

_**

* * *

Night One...**_

Link was sitting at one of the tables that had been placed around the village as the Kokiri celebrated. Saria came up to him smiling and sat next to him. "Hey, having fun?"

Link smiled as he sipped some of his punch and said, "Yeah, this is great. I kinda wish the nobleman parties at the castle were this much fun."

Saria frowned a little in confusion. " 'Nobleman parties'?"

"Parties that are strictly for nobles." Link then puffed out his chest and said in a snobby tone, "'Because the commoner parties are too dangerous and disgusting for royalty and nobles to attend.'"

They both laughed at Link's impression, and Saria asked, "Is that really true for Hylian commoner parties?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been to one." He then smiled. "But my mother says that when she was younger, she, my father, and their friends would sneak out to go to these parties, and they had a blast."

Saria leaned back a little on the chair she was sitting on. "What's your family like?"

Link sipped his punch again and looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

Saria shrugged. "We Kokiri don't have mothers or fathers, and the only siblings we can have are when you have a twin. So I'm just a little curious."

Link looked up to the stars. "My father is a kind yet powerful person. His power is actually both physical and mental, which means he is strong and can be very persuasive. He's also one of the greatest warriors I've seen. Before he and Mother married, he used to be a commander in Queen Aril's parents' army, and when Queen Aril came to power, he became a general. I know of only a couple people who could surpass him. As for my mother, she can be very quiet at times. Yet, she is one of the kindest and most wise persons, and will be your best friend once you get to know her."

Saria smiled. "Judging by their descriptions, it sounds like she and your father would have been friends the moment they met."

Link began to laugh. "Actually, they hated each other. She used to call him a cocky hero-wannabe who rushed into battle without thinking, and he would always counter by saying she was a stuck-up sage who spent too much time reading in the dark than being out in the sunlight. They used to always make fun of each other and pull pranks on one another when they were younger. But when they got older, things began to change. Eventually, and surprisingly, they fell in love, though it was rather interesting, according to some people. They continued to make fun of each other, though it was more in a playful manner than a malicious one. They still do it today, though I can tell the difference between when they're just playing and when it's serious."

Saria smiled at Link's descriptions and then asked, "What about siblings? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Link's face fell a little. "Yeah. I once did."

Saria gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

Link waved his hand a little and smiled a small, sorrowful smile. "Nah, it isn't that big of a deal. She was named Aryll, after Queen Aril, one of Mother's best friends. She had blond hair like mine, yet her eyes were a sky blue, whereas mine are darker. I remember a little about her, like when I used to play with her, when she would laugh and smile. She was very quiet, like Mother, and hardly cried about anything trivial." Saria laid a comforting hand on Link's knee. "What happened to her?"

A small tear fell down Link's cheek, but his voice remained steady. "I was five and she was about two. I remember walking into her room and seeing the doctor and my parents standing by her crib. My mother just cried and cried in my father's arms as the doctor told them that there was nothing more that he could do. When he left, I just stood there in the doorway, so confused. My father saw me and put my mother in a rocking chair that Mother used to rock me and Aryll to sleep. Once she had sat down, she buried her face into her hands and continued to cry. My father kneeled down to me and told me that my sister had had a serious case of pneumonia and was dying right now.

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life, I felt so powerless to do anything. The moment I looked at my mother, though, I knew what COULD and HAD to be done. So I walked over to my mother, hopped into her lap, and hugged her. I remember my mother smiling through her tears and returning my embrace tightly, not wanting to let me go. I then asked my mother if I could say goodbye to Aryll before it was too late. She complied and had my father carry me over to the crib. I leaned down and kissed my sister's forehead, softly saying that we would meet again one day. Once my parents said goodbye as well, she died. Afterwards, my mother always tried to make sure that I was well taken care of, since she wouldn't be able to bear losing another child."

Link looked up from the spot where he was staring and saw Saria looking at him in wonderment and a little confusion. She then said, "If your mother wouldn't be able to bear losing another child, why are you taking this journey?"

Link just shrugged. "I was told that this is my destiny, that I absolutely had to do this, or everyone would die."

"Aren't you a little worried that _you_ might die?"

Link shrugged again and drained the rest of his punch. "I actually have the feeling that I'm not going to be allowed to die so easily, so I just don't worry about it."

Saria smiled and shook her head. "Such a carefree spirit."

Some music started to play, and Saria looked over to where all the Kokiri were gathering. She smiled widely and grabbed Link's hand, pulling him towards the group. "OOOH! Come on, you have to see this!"

"Whoa! Uh, okay."

Saria lead him into the group, and they watched as some of the younger Kokiri began to move into a circle in the clearing in the center. Link leaned close to Saria's ear and whispered, "What's going on?"

Saria giggled and explained. "This is the Dance of the Fairies. Every year, young Kokiri children who are at the age to receive a fairy guardian go to the center of this circle and start to dance. As they are dancing, little fairies come out of the forest and start to dance their own dance. It's extremely complex so that no child can truly pick out which fairy they receive or if they receive one at all. I hope that this year we have enough fairies to every child."

"What happens if there aren't?"

Saria giggled again. "Oh, nothing. The child just has to wait until next year. The same goes to the fairies. If there are more fairies than children, the childless fairies just come back next year and try again."

"But what-" Saria then shushed him with her hand. "Quiet. It's beginning."

Link turned his eyes out to the clearing and watched as the music started, causing the circle of children to dance.

What Saria said about it being complex was true, because every child was doing so many fast turns and counter turns that he was having a hard time following the dance. It was like they were all moving in some sort of hyper speed. But not one child stumbled, to Link's amazement, and he watched in complete fascination.

Saria elbowed his ribs and motioned over towards the trees, and Link looked over to see multitudes of fairies come out of them. Wide-eyed at the number, he leaned towards Saria and whispered, "That's a lot of fairies. Are you sure you have enough children?"

Saria smiled. "I hope so, but we'll see."

Link turned his eyes back towards the dancing Kokiri. The fairies were flying among children, weaving in and out between each child, going the opposite direction the children were. The music eventually sped up a little and then eventually stopped, causing the children and fairies to suddenly halt their movements.

Link's mouth dropped wide open, because he was now seeing that each child done this entirely fast and complex dance _with their eyes CLOSED!_

Saria noticed his astonishment and giggled while Link shook his head and stuttered out, "But- No- Can't- Not possible."

Saria continued to giggle, and Link looked at her. "How?"

Saria just smiled and replied, "Magic."

Link shook his head in pure disbelief and watched as Saria walked out to the clearing and said, "Open your eyes."

Each child opened their eyes and smiled as if the Day of the Goddesses had come early. They then each gently took their fairy and ran back to the other Kokiri, leaving one lone light blue fairy that looked rather sad.

Link walked out to the clearing and stood beside Saria. Saria crossed her arms and looked at the fairy sadly, saying, "Oh, Navi. Not again."

The fairy quietly responded, "I just don't understand. I try so hard."

Saria then nodded. "I don't get it either. You've tried for about five years now, ever since you were at the age to have a partner, and yet every year, you were never able to get one. I've never seen anything like this before."

Link looked at her, a little confused. "Why is that?"

Saria looked at him. "Because whenever a fairy doesn't receive a partner, they go back to the woods. Some don't try again while others do. Yet, the ones that try again have always gotten partners. All of them." She turned her head back towards Navi. "Except her."

Link looked at Saria and then turned his attention back to Navi. Saria sighed and said, "I guess you can just try again next year."

"No, I'm not going to try anymore. I'm beginning to think the Goddesses have cursed me."

Link shook his head and said, "Come on, you know that's not true."

The light around Navi started to turn a little red with anger, and she flew up towards his face. "Really? Then why don't you try this for five years and wind up like this, the way I have? I'm sure _you_ would think the same thing!"

Link held up his hands and said, "Easy, easy. Calm down and let me think." Link then started to pace a few steps, and then a smile came upon his face. "I have an idea."

He walked back up to Navi and leaned his face towards hers. "Why don't you come with me?"

Navi's light changed from light blue to a confused light green. "What? Really?"

Saria smiled happily and said, "That's a perfect idea! Navi needs a partner, and you _are_ the only one here without a fairy." She looked Link over and added, "Not to also mention, you do kind of look like a Kokiri."

Saria then turned her gaze over to Navi. "What do you say, Navi? Do you want to finally get a partner?"

Navi turned back to light blue and happily cried out as she flew around Link, "Yes! I'll be his partner!"

Link chuckled and gently caught her as she buzzed by him again. He held his hand open and saw that she was no bigger than the size of his hand. He then lifted her up until she was eye-to-eye with him. "My name is Link."

The fairy giggled and said, "I'm Navi."

* * *

"Yes, yes. I think that's a very good idea." 

Saria looked at the Great Deku Tree happily. "You really think so, Deku Tree?"

"Why, yes. I think Navi and Link will be perfect for each other."

Navi happily flew around Link again, and the Deku Tree said, "Now, you must go and get some rest. Remember, you have to get up early in the morning."

Link nodded, and the three said farewell to the forest guardian.

Saria led Link to a tree house and went up the ladder. As Link climbed up the ladder, he said, "I hope I'm not intruding on anybody."

Saria reached the top and replied, "Oh no, don't worry. This tree house has been empty for so many years now. We don't know why, but it just is."

They walked into the single room of the house, which consisted of a bed, a small night stand, and a round table with three chairs. Link took off his hat and laid it on the nightstand, and sat down on one of the chairs.

Navi flew up to Link and said, "I'm very tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Is that okay?"

Link smiled and nodded his head. "It's perfectly fine. Rest well." Navi flew up to Link's neck, hugged it, and flew over to his hat, saying, "Goodnight."

Once she flew in, Saria smiled as she leaned closer to Link and said, "It was very kind of you, what you did today."

Link smiled and shook his head. "I felt sorry for her. It must have so lonely to have all the other fairies around you get partners while you were left behind."

He layed his arms on the table, hands intertwined and head bowed slightly. "There was also something else."

Saria cocked her head and asked, "What?"

Link slowly looked at her. "She looks like Aryll."

Saria gasped. "Really?"

Link slowly nodded his head. "Yeah. I almost couldn't believe it. However, when I lifted her up towards my face for a second look, there was no doubt in my mind. She is the exact image of my deceased little sister, just older."

Saria raised an eyebrow at him. "You're sure?"

Link nodded his head again. "Positive. I remember my sister's face very well, and Navi's matches it exactly."

Saria leaned her elbows onto the table and thought for a minute before smiling and saying, "So, I guess the legend is true..."

Link looked at her with a rather confused look. "What legend?"

Saria closed her eyes and was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I once heard an old legend from the Great Deku Tree. He said that many years ago, there were many different wars between humans, and sometimes between humans and other races. In these wars, there were many homeless children who were sick, starving, or didn't have anywhere to go. All their misery was so great that it came to the attention of Serenity, a daughter of one of the Goddesses. She felt such pity for these poor children that she came down to Gaia to help them. However, some children were not so deserving of the Goddess's love, and they scorned her. So, Serenity decided that only the truly innocent children were worth her time and left those not worthy to continue suffering. She then took all of those worthy of her love and put them into such a deep sleep that they all died. Once the childrens' souls were released from their bodies, Serenity took them all and formed them into special fairies that could think and act for themselves. She created special havens in the forests for these fairies and put them there, setting several Great Fairies in charge of these havens. Serenity then left this world, satisfied with her deeds, and the fairies were eventually deemed to become partners with the Kokiri to help care for the forests and the earth."

Saria shook her head in disbelief. "I just can't believe it. I mean, it's just a legend."

"I do."

Saria looked at him again with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Link laughed a little. "Legends like those are the ones that are most likely true. Legends that involve the Goddesses or their children or something like that. Believe me, if you heard me tell you some of the stuff that I've seen, you'd think that I'm either crazy or making one hell of a bad joke."

Saria leaned onto her elbows. "Try me."

Link smiled. "I've got a friend who talks to the Goddesses themselves, and I don't mean that he prays to them very devoutly. I mean that they actually come down from the Sacred Realm and TALK to him, and he just acts like it's just an everyday thing. Which for him, it very probably is."

Saria's eyes popped, and Link laughed at her reaction. "See? I told you."

Saria then narrowed her eyes in thought. "I'd like to meet this friend of yours."

"You probably might."

They both stood up, and Saria said, "Well, you'd better get to bed. Remember, you have to leave early in the morning." She hugged Link and whispered into his ear, "Thank you." She then walked over to the door and said, "Sleep tight."

Saria exited the tree house, and Link sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots as he laid down onto the bed. Soon, the sound of steady breathing was all that was heard from him as he fell asleep.

Navi quietly came out of Link's cap and flew over to him, keeping her glowing down so as to not awaken him. She leaned over to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, whispering, "Good night, big brother."

She then flew back to Link's cap and fell asleep, finally happy that she was no longer alone.

* * *

_Shocking, huh? Seriously, I don't know how I come up with these myths, but I do, somehow. Review, please!_  



	13. Dodongo's Fury

_**12/25/09**_

_Oh my God, he lives!! After nearly four years of not even touching this story, I have finally found the inspiration to get up an__d finish this chapter that I had started all those years ago. I'm really sorry about this, guys. It's just that I started writing this story back in my senior year in high school, and, while I did try my hardest to keep it updated, I had found myself having to focus on college. Time passed, a few incidents happened, and soon I had lost all the energy I once possessed to keep this story alive. I would always remember it and try to keep on developing it in my head, but I just couldn't force myself to sit down in front of my computer and actually write. So during that time, I just drifted around the site, reading stories, dropping the occasional review, this and that, while going over my story every now and again to see if any inspiration would come to me. That is, until I had a chat with my little sister. We used to be (and I guess still are) the absolute best of friends but had been seperated from each other for some time. Any way, we chatted with each other a few weeks back, and our talk some how reminded me of the past and how she believed in me and my ability to write. So, last night during Christmas Eve, I worked until nearly midnight, suddenly filled somewhat with the energy and determination to write again. _

_Because of her help, I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Thanks, sis. You've always been there for me, and you kept on believing in me even when others had left._

_Any way, enough with the sentiment. I just also wanted to quickly let everyone know that I'm planning on redoing the first couple of chapters since they don't really capture to emotional depth that I was trying to capture in those situations. And to every one of my readers who tried to stick with my story in the very beginning up to this point, it's good to be back behind this keyboard._

_So now, without much further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the THIRTEENTH CHAPTER OF A SHEIKAH'S TALE!!!_

**_

* * *

Day Two...._**

Brandon awoke to the rising of the sun, signaling another new day. He stretched and yawned a little louder than he intended, but didn't care about it since there was no one in the room. His search last night had turned up very little, and he hadn't fallen asleep until nearly two in the morning. He really only needed about four hours of sleep to feel decently rested, but he had also used more psychic energy than intended last night. _Oh well. It's nothing that a little psychic meditation can't help._

His psychic meditation was a rather useful ability. By focusing the energy of his body and stimulating it, he was able to give energy to his muscles and refill his stores of psychic energy. In a way, the ability allowed him to recharge himself and take only one hour instead of his minimal four to feel refreshed. However, the ability came at a price. After a while, his body would start to feel the effects of the "fake sleep" and would demand the real thing. If Brandon didn't comply, then his abilities would start getting weaker and weaker, until they became almost useless. His small experience of that had left him unconscious for a whole day and bedridden for several others.

Allowing himself one last yawn, Brandon slowly got up from his dark little corner in the back of a storage room. He moved slowly not out of tiredness, but due to the fact that he didn't want to alert anyone who had happened to come in. He put his first two fingers to his forehead to help himself concentrate and reached out all over the fortress with his mind. The majority of the Gerudo were still sleeping, and the night watch was dozing off a little, dulling their senses.

Satisfied, Brandon moved to the door and quietly stepped out into the hallways, turning in the direction that led to the Gerudo army headquarters.

* * *

Link stood at the entrance to the Kokiri Village, Epona's reins in one hand and rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes with his other. It was a little early for him, as he wasn't used to getting up for at least another couple of hours. Still, he didn't complain, since there was so much that depended on him. Saria had woken him up and led him to the Deku Tree, who told him that his next destination was Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. Link had understood, though he was still half-asleep, and said his farewells to the massive tree guardian. Saria then lead him to the entrance of the village, where they both now stood.

Epona pranced a bit, anxious about wanting to go back out into the field, and Link calmed her with a soothing hand and yawned loudly. Saria smiled at the two and said, "A Hero of Hyrule... whose own horse is showing more enthusiasm about this than he is."

Link chuckled a little and replied, "Well, the Hero's horse has been awake for over an hour before the Hero is up because she has nearly a limitless supply of energy. The Hero, however, doesn't wake up this early in the morning."

They both laughed, and Navi sleepily flew out of Link's cap. She yawned and said, "Is it already time to leave? Why didn't you wake me?"

Link looked at her and said, "Well, I have to let my fairy partner get her beauty sleep, or else she won't be perky and happy when she wakes up."

Navi giggled and flew over to a pond, saying, "I'll be right back. I'm going to wash the sleep out of my eyes."

Saria turned her attention back to Link and said, "You know what to do right?"

Link nodded his head and replied, "Go to Death Mountain and get the Goron's Ruby from the leader of the Gorons. Then go to Zora's Domain and get the Zora's Sapphire from the Princess of the Zoras. Yep, got it."

Navi flew back over to her partner and said, "Ready to go."

Saria nodded and said, "If you ever need some help, Link, then ask Navi for advice. If you both get really stuck, then play this song..." She pulled out an ocarina and played an upbeat little melody. She then looked to the two and said, "....and the Deku Tree and I will help you the best we can."

Link pulled out his own ocarina and repeated the tune perfectly. Saria giggled and said, "There, you got it! Now, hurry. You're going to need to get to Death Mountain before nightfall."

Link nodded his head and said, "Then I'd better get going."

He turned to Epona but then stopped. He then turned his head to Saria again and said, "Um, Saria? The day after tomorrow, there might be a battle going on. Do you think that you might help us? My friend's life kinda depends on it."

She smiled and replied, "Sure. We have plenty of bows and arrows, and most of the Kokiri are really good shots, even at long distance."

Link smiled in return. "Thanks. Ask the Deku Tree when and where to move out. He'll know."

She nodded her head, and Link swung up into his saddle. "I swear, Saria. You won't regret it." He then softly kicked Epona's flanks, and they took off out into the field.

* * *

Brandon snuck around the offices of the general of the Gerudo army. He had already gone through several sergeants and second-class lieutenants, five first-class lieutenants, three majors, and one or two colonels, and still had turned up nothing but reports on troops, food, armaments, and the like, which _were_ useful, and he had copied them, but they just wouldn't make too much of a difference if the Gerudo all moved out and invaded Hyrule today. So the most important things that needed to be found were documents stating exactly how soon they were able to invade, which Brandon found nothing of the sort in the lower ranking officers.

He quietly opened the drawers and rummaged through the papers, but still found nothing, as was the same case with the top of the desk. Sighing in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair and scratched his head, until suddenly, an idea came to him. The highest ranking officers always had some papers that were top secret and therefore couldn't be destroyed. Since it was against military regulations (in the Hylian army, at least) to take these documents to your quarters or hide them on your person, the officers would have to hide them in their offices.

Brandon quickly sensed all around for something out of the ordinary and, to his satisfaction, found a loose stone under the rear-right leg of the chair behind the desk. He telepathically pulled the stone out and found several papers on secret weapons, strategies, and orders from Ganondorf himself. Spreading them out on the floor, he pulled out several blank pieces of parchment and started burning the information onto them. It was better than using a pictobox, since, with a pictobox, a flash was absolutely needed or the pictograph could possibly come out illegible. And there was too much at stake to afford missing any piece of vital information.

It took several minutes to copy them, but it didn't matter. There was no one nearby this level, so Brandon had all the time he needed. Chuckling to himself, Brandon rearranged the original orders and put them back in their hole and, once the stone was put in, telepathically moved a thin layer of dust and sand over the area to make it seem as if it hadn't been disturbed since yesterday. Stuffing the copies into a secret pocket in his cloak, Brandon snuffed the candles and stepped out into the hallways, this time heading in the direction of the weapons and food storage areas.

* * *

Link was eating a little breakfast while riding Epona at a slow gallop. Bread, cheese, and some dried meat washed down with cold water wasn't the most delicious thing in the world, but it still had some good flavor in it. Besides, there were far worse things to eat that could be foraged from the wild. Navi flew along happily beside him and was humming to herself quietly while Epona snorted a little and shook her head in frustration.

Link smiled at her eagerness and said, "Hang on, girl. Just wait until I'm finished eating. Then we'll go faster."

Epona whinnied in reply and settled back down to the slow gallop.

Navi flew towards Epona's head. "A rather temperamental horse, wouldn't you say?"

Epona looked at Navi and snorted at her, to which Navi replied by letting out a shrill squeak and hiding behind Link's head.

Link laughed and replied, "Epona's just a little anxious. She likes to be ridden, and at a fast pace, I might add." He brushed off his tunic and said to Epona, "Alright, girl. Let's now go at the speed you want."

He softly kicked her flanks, and she whinnied and took off with a flash. Navi hung on to Link's tunic, since her small wings wouldn't be able to carry her this fast, and Link whooped loudly at the speed. Before long, they were then at Kakariko Village.

* * *

"Wow!! Is this a city?" Navi flew around Link's head and looked at all the sights around.

Link smiled and shook his head in reply. "Nope. This is just a small town. You'll get to see what a real city looks like when we go to Hyrule Castle Town, though it's still not as big as some of the other cities around the world."

Navi rested herself on top of Link's head. "Have you ever been to one of those cities?"

Again, Link shook his head in reply. "Nope, though I'd like to."

He looked up into the horizon to the north and pointed at a mountain with a ring of smoke above the top. "That right there is Death Mountain, which is where we need to go. But first...." He looked around and saw a small corral nearby a farmhouse. He galloped over to it and dismounted Epona nearby a red-headed lady. "Hello there."

The lady looked at him and smiled. "Why, hello. Can I help you with something?"

Link motioned to Epona and said, "Yeah, could you let me stable my horse here for the night? I'll pay for fodder and anything else she might need."

The lady nodded her head and replied, "Of course. The only payment I ask of you is just a small favor."

Link shrugged and said, "Sure. What is it you need?"

The lady wrung her hands and said, "My cuccos have gotten out of their pen. I would go get them myself, but I have these allergies. If you could go get them for me, I'll gladly take care of your horse, as long as she doesn't bite."

Link shook his head. "No, she doesn't bite. Just don't try to ride her, or else she'll freak out."

The lady nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. Now go catch those cuccos while I stable her."

Link ran off, and the lady's husband approached her. "Honey, you're not allergic to cuccos."

The woman giggled and replied, "I know, but I just couldn't take his money. Besides, it would take me hours to catch them all, and he looks faster than me."

"Got one!" Link ran over, threw the first cucco into the pen, and ran off again, Navi trailing behind him.

The woman smiled at her husband and said, "See?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Link threw in the last cucco and walked up to the lady. "Finished!"

The lady smiled at him and said, "Well done. Here is a bottle that might come in useful if you need to store something, and as you can see, we've stabled your horse. She'll be fine for a few days."

Link nodded his head. "The latest I'll leave her here is until tomorrow morning, tonight at the earliest."

Link then walked into the stable and up to Epona. "Listen, girl. I'm going to need to leave you here for now, since Death Mountain would probably be a little too strenuous for you. I'll be back to pick you up later. Be good, okay?"

Epona nickered and reached over to tug his hat playfully. Link smiled as he held it on. "I'll take that as a yes."

He then ran out of the stables, waving at the couple, and headed towards Death Mountain.

* * *

Brandon licked his fingers off of the remnants of a sticky bun he had swiped from the kitchens. In his arms he carried a small bundle, and he was heading for the jail area.

Once he reached Nabooru and Megan's cell, he saw them sitting on the floor, eating what appeared to be a rather unappetizing gruel. He approached from the shadows, saying, "My Goddesses, they really must want to torture you into submission, judging by the sight of that.....stuff."

Megan scowled a little at him, but Brandon just laughed. "Not a morning person, are we?" He undid the lock with the key he had and threw the bundle at her. "Here, proper food for proper ladies."

Megan's face instantly lit up, and she undid the bundle to reveal sticky buns, fruit, and watered-down wine. Soon, she and Nabooru were scarfing down the delicious food, while Brandon closed the door and leaned against the wall outside it. "Ganondorf has herded your women into a ravine on the opposite end from the entrance to the Fortress, and to keep them in, he has put up wooden gates a foot thick and twenty to thirty feet high. I can handle the gates and its guards, but the real problem is how to get all the rebels-"

"Loyalists."

Brandon looked at Megan, who continued, "The women in there are loyalists to the King and Queen of Hyrule. The true rebels are those for the invasion. You sound like my father when you say that those who support my mother are rebels."

Brandon rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. The real problem is how to get the _loyalists_ across the Fortress without them being caught or, worse, killed. I'm more than sure there's some way to distinguish them from the others."

Nabooru nodded her head. "Yes. Ganondorf has stripped them all of their clothing, and to get enough clothing for every woman is going to be difficult and long, even for you."

Brandon smiled and chuckled softly. "Oh, is _that _all?" Both the women looked at him as if he were crazy, but he just said, "I think I have an idea about the outfits. And weapons, for that matter, though I don't plan on having them fight their way out if I can find another way." He then pulled out the copied documents. "I also found these."

He handed them to Nabooru, whose eyes grew a little wider when she moved onto a new document. "He has everything quite detailed in those strategies, and some of those secret weapons are sure to bring havoc for the Allied armies."

A smile then formed on his lips. "But......then again......they could also bring havoc for your husband's."

Evil smiles began to form on both woman's lips, and Nabooru raised her eyebrow at Brandon. "What is it?"

Brandon returned their smiles with one of his own. "I think I've just found a way to both release your women and to lessen your husband's army."

He then moved away from the wall and walked towards the exit. "I'll be back around your evening meal. By then, I should have a better idea of what to do."

* * *

Link was running up Death Mountain Trail, heading in the direction of Goron City.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Well, he was trying to, at least.

Link dove off to the side as yet another boulder rolled down the path. He angrily dusted himself off as he stood up and glared at the boulders. "Damn it! Why are these boulders going down the mountain? This is getting ridiculous!"

Navi looked out from behind the shelter they had taken. "Well, at least you're getting up the mountain. It could be a lot worse."

Link sighed and replied, "Yeah, I guess it could be."

He looked out from behind his shelter and waited for the next boulder to pass. Once it did, he darted out and ran up the trail. Another boulder appeared, and he moved to the side as it passed. He repeated this process, until, finally, he reached the entrance to Goron City and fell to his knees, raising his arms to the sky as he said, "Thank you, Goddesses!!" He then collapsed onto the ground and tried to catch his breath.

Navi flew out of Link's cap and hovered near his face. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad."

Link glared at the little fairy and replied, "Says you. You just rode along in my cap." He got up and looked towards the City. "At least we're here. Now, time to go see the leader of the Gorons." He then ran in, Navi trailing not too far behind him.

* * *

Brandon sat on top of a cliff edge while pearing through a minitelescope he had. He had cast a psychic shroud around himself, preventing anyone from seeing him unless they happened to accidentally bump into him.

He looked to a tent that was surrounded with guards. _One__ of t__he secret weapons is apparently in that_ _tent right there. Judging by the reports I read, 50 of these particular weapons had been secretly shipped from Termina right under the authorities' noses and left them nearby the entrance to Gerudo Valley in the night, where the Gerudo then picked them up. Clever. I'm going to have to tell King Harkinian to increase the patrols to prevent anymore of this. _

Brandon then looked at a cave. _Now, how to get those from the tent to the cave without being noticed? I could just teleport them right into the cave, but I'd rather not use that much energy, and besides, they would notice within a few minutes. But, I think I know how I'm going to do __it. _

He turned his attention back to the enclosed ravine. _Now, how to get the __**loyalists**__ their clothing....._

_**[It's a bit of a pickle, isn't it?]**_

_**[Yes, all those beautiful women sitting down there with no clothing on.]**_

_**[Doing only we know what, waiting for some valiant man to come and save them.]**_

"You three are weird, you know that?" He was answered with three women appearing out of nowhere, giggling like mad.

Nayru stopped after a couple of seconds, though there was a smile still on her face. "Oh, come on, Brandon. We're just having a bit of fun."

Din then came up to him and whispered into Brandon's ear, "Though it is interesting, don't you think? All those women down there, so desperate to get out that they'll swear their lives to even a Sheikah and do _anything_ he wishes." Brandon scowled at her, and the three women fell over laughing once again. He sighed and turned his attention back to the Fortress grounds while he waited for them to finish.

Farore, wiping tears of mirth out of her eyes, then said, "Okay, in all seriousness, it _is_ a bit of a situation. Ganondorf burned all their clothes, and I doubt you're going to be able to get over a thousand sets of clothes without the others noticing."

Brandon nodded his head, saying, "Yes, and plus, I don't have enough time. If Queen Aril reacted as I thought she would, she'll probably storm this place the moment the sun rises on the fourth day. So that means I have to finish this soon."

Nayru walked over and stood next to Brandon, surveying the area before turning to him. "We can help you with both the clothes and the weapons, but as for getting the women out, that's all up to you. It seems like the plan you have is good enough, anyway."

Brandon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know you three were seamstresses."

Din giggled. "Oh, we can sew, but we're not going to make them."

Nayru smiled and said, "My daughter, Firenza, will be more than happy to."

"_Mooootheeeeer_......."

The four turned to see a beautiful girl with silver hair and striking blue eyes suddenly appear. She appeared to be around Brandon's age, though you could never tell with the gods, and was wearing a little bit of an ornate dress. She scowled at Nayru and said, "Mother, I just got started on making a beautiful hunting dress for Artemis, and she's been waiting for it for a little while now."

Din got up from the ground and brushed herself off, saying, "Well, my dear daughter will just have to wait for a little while longer, because this is more important than a hunting dress."

Nayru nodded. "Yes, and besides, we're not asking for anything elaborate, so you'll be done in no time. We just want something that will cover up a woman decently."

Firenza sighed and said, "Oh, all right. Will you ask Arachne to help me?" "Yes, dear. I'll ask your sister to help you."

Firenza smiled and said, "Okay, but I'm expecting payment." Nayru smiled at her daughter. "Whatever you wish, dear."

Firenza shook her head. "Oh no. I don't want my payment from you."

She looked to Brandon and pointed at him as she said, "I want it from him."

Brandon's eyes widened a little. "I'm suddenly very afraid."

Firenza giggled and said, "Oh, I don't want much. All I want is a kiss."

Brandon's eyebrow raised, and he replied, "A kiss?" Firenza smiled again and pointed to her lips. "A kiss right here."

"Bad Firenza!!" Nayru slapped her daughter on the back of the head, and Firenza rubbed the spot, saying, "Owwwww."

Nayru scowled at her a little and said, "You may have the kiss, but on the cheek."

Firenza pouted a little as she looked at Nayru. "But, Mother-"

"On the _cheek_," Nayru repeated, this time pointing to her own cheek to emphasize her words.

Firenza sighed and turned to Brandon saying, "Alright, a kiss on the- Oh!"

Her words were suddenly cut short, because Brandon had walked over to her and was now kissing her forehead. He then pulled away and said, "Good enough?"

Firenza blushed a deep shade of red as she replied with a smile, "Yeah.....it was."

Nayru sighed as she pulled Firenza away and gently pushed her in the other direction, away from Brandon. "Okay, you've received your kiss. Now go and make those dresses."

Firenza nodded, still blushing, and giggled when she looked at Brandon one more time. She then disappeared, leaving the four alone once again.

Farore rubbed her temples and sighed. "There's going to be hell in the Sacred Realm tonight."

Brandon turned his attention back to Fortress as he replied, "Oh? Do I have a lot of fans up there among the gods?"

Din shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

Brandon looked at the three, and, seeing their expressions, widened his eyes. "I don't think I do."

There was silence for a moment, before Brandon then said, "Um, you said that you could get me some weapons for the women. Am I going to have to do anything to get those?"

Farore shook her head. "No, we'll handle my son. You just worry about your plan."

With that, they then disappeared. Brandon looked back to the Fortress and surveyed the area one last time. _If some of the gods are watching what I do at times, then have some of them seen me get dressed or bathe?.........................................OH DEAR GODDESSES!!! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!!!_

A slight tinge of red came onto Brandon's face, and he ran down into the Fortress to continue his work and, hopefully, to push the disturbing thought from his mind.

* * *

Link walked into Goron City, with Navi trailing behind him, as usual, and looked around. He personally had never been here before, but Brandon had once told him about where the Goron's Ruby was, as well as the location of the Goron leader. Judging by Brandon's description, Darunia seemed like a jovial fellow, so Link wasn't really expecting too much trouble from him.

When Link walked over to the ropes that held the Ruby's platform up though, he saw that the Ruby had been removed. Confused, he ran across to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him. Sure enough, the little niche where the Ruby was kept was empty. Link noticed a Goron sitting next to the pedestal and walked over to him. "Hey, do you happen to know where the Goron's Ruby has gone?"

The Goron sat up and looked at Link. "Big Brother Darunia has taken it away. Apparently, someone came and demanded the Ruby for something. When Big Brother said no, the person made a huge boulder fall in front of Dodongo's Cavern, cutting us off from our food supply. So Big Brother took the Ruby and has locked himself inside his room, refusing to come out."

"Where is Darunia's room? I must speak with him."

The Goron gestured downward, saying, "Where all the other nobles stay when they come here. The bottom levels."

Link nodded his head, and the Goron laid back onto the ground. After he had walked across the ropes, Navi popped out of Link's cap and said, "So, what do we do now?"

Link looked at her and said, "What else can we do? We have to at least try and talk to him."

Navi nodded her head, and they both went to the stairs leading to the bottom levels.

* * *

Once Link arrived, he asked a passing Goron where Darunia's room was, who directed him towards a huge stone door. Link tried to knock on it, but the door was thick, so the sound couldn't be heard. He sighed in frustration and looked around. "Hey, look at this."

Link looked at Navi, who was looking at the mat on the floor. He directed his attention downwards and saw an inscription, which Navi read. " 'Whosoever wishes to speak to me shall play the song of the Royal Family, and the door will be opened'. Huh. Do you know what it's talking about, Link?"

Link thought for a minute, until a memory then sparked in his mind........

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on, childre__n. Time for bed." _

_Several little voices groaned upon hearing that, but the women stood firm. Aril picked up a five year-old Zelda, who asked, "Please, Mama. Let us play a little longer?_"

_Aril smiled at her daughter and said, "Oh, honey. It's late, and we all need to get some sleep." __Zelda pouted, but didn't say anything else. _

_Celes took a six year-old Link's hand and pulled him from the ground, saying, "Come on. The sooner you go to bed, the sooner you'll wake up tomorrow morning and get to play some more." _

_The women then lead them all to their rooms, and __was about to separate the girls from the boys, when a five year-old Ruto asked, "Can the boys sleep with us tonight?" _

_The women all raised their eyebrows in amusement, and Riel replied, "And why would you want that?" _

_"So that they can protect us when bad things come!", a five year-old Malon replied. _

_Aril looked to the other women, who were chuckling a little, and they all nodded their heads. She then turned back to the children, and said, "Alright, but just for tonight. Tomorrow night, the boys sleep in their own rooms." _

_The girls smiled happily and ran into the room with Link following close behind. Brandon was about to walk off to his own rooms, thinking that the invitation really was only for Link, until Zelda called out, "You too, Brandon!!" The women chuckled again and followed Brandon into the room. _

_The girls were lead to Zelda's bathroom so that they could change into their nightgowns, while Link was being helped by Celes in putting on an old tunic and some sleeping shorts. __The girls then came out and piled onto the bed, and Zelda looked at Brandon. "Aren't you going to get changed too, Brandon?" Her reply was Brandon clothed normally, and then in the blink of an eye, he had suddenly changed into some sleeping shorts and an old tunic. _

_He climbed onto the bed with the others (with Zelda and Ruto cuddling into him while Malon snuggled up against Link), and Aril sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Okay, children. I'm going to play the song of the Royal Family, which I've also called Zelda's Lullaby, since it's helped me put her to sleep many times when she was a baby." _

_She pulled out an ocarina and showed it to them. "This is the Ocarina of Time, the Hylian Royal Family's oldest and greatest treasure." _

_The children all _ooohed_ at the instrument, and Aril smiled and brought it to her lips. She then began to play a sweet, slow melody. At first, the children stayed awake, but soon, one by one, they all fell asleep..........._

_**End Flashback**_

Link opened his eyes and pulled out his ocarina. He put the instrument to his lips and tried to repeat the same sweet tune. After a few attempts, he finally mastered it, and he was answered by the stone door raising from the ground, allowing him in. He walked into the room and was greeted with a rather grumpy-looking Darunia.

Darunia looked at Link and said, "What the hell? Who are you, kid?"

Navi hid behind Link's head and said, "Man, this guy's in a rotten mood."

Before Link could answer him, Darunia cut him off. "Look, kid, whatever you want, it'll have to wait. I sent a message to the King of Hyrule asking for some help, but he just sent me a message back saying that he couldn't, that something had happened and that his men were being mustered or something, I don't know. The messenger had ran out before reading the rest of the message. So now, I'm sitting here, on my ass, trying to think of some way to send someone with a spine to go at least open up Dodongo's Cavern, and, now, I'm being bothered by a KID!"

Link raised his hands up defensively and said, "Okay, okay. Geez, I'll leave."

He left the room and stood outside, thinking of what to do. Navi fluttered up to Link's face and said, "Hey, I've got an idea! Let's ask Saria for help using that song she gave us."

Link smiled and gently patted Navi on the head. "Navi, you're a genius."

She giggled happily while Link pulled out his ocarina and played Saria's Song. **_[Hello? Link?] _**

Link smiled and replied, "Yeah, Saria. It's me."

There was giggle before she continued. **_[Well, gotten stuck, have we?]_**

"It's not so much that. It's more of the Goron leader being uncooperative because he is in a bad mood. Can you help me out?"

**_[Bad mood, huh? Hmmmmmmm......Oh! I know! I remember the Deku Tree telling me that Gorons love music. Why not try playing my song or some others you know?]_**

Link smiled and nodded his head. "Will do. I'll call you again if it doesn't work."

**_[See ya!]_**

Link looked to Navi and said, "Okay, let's give this a shot." He ran back into Darunia's room, where the said Goron then glared at him. "Look, kid, I told you-"

Link put his ocarina to his lips and started to play Saria's song. At first, Darunia just stopped and stared at Link, but that was soon replaced with Darunia dancing like crazy, which somewhat mentally scarred Link, because Gorons really had no rhythm or coordination when it came to the art of dancing. Or, at least, Darunia didn't.

This continued on for several minutes, and Link was sure that this moment would forever be engraved into his memories (or at least his nightmares). Once Link brought the song to a close, Darunia stopped his dancing, much to the happiness of Link and Navi, and he smiled at Link. "Kid, that song you played pulled me right of my blue funk. What's your name?"

Link put away his ocarina as he replied, "My name is Link, son of General Dimitri of the Hylian Army and Lady Celes."

Darunia's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me you were Dimitri's son? Did your father get my message?"

Link shook his head. "I haven't seen my father since yesterday morning, before I left Hyrule Castle."

Darunia raised his eyebrow. "Why are you traveling alone? Where are your parents?"

Link looked away from the Goron and scratched the back of his head nervously. "My journey......... is just something I've gotta do. My parents didn't know probably until I had already left." He looked back at the Goron leader. "Anyway, I need to ask a favor of you."

Darunia nodded his head and asked, "What do you need?"

"I need the Spiritual Stone of Fire."

Darunia's eyes widened again at the answer. "The Goron's Ruby? What do you need that for?" Link was about to answer, until Darunia raised his hand and cut him off. "No, don't answer. You probably need it for a good reason, and I would gladly like to help you out. However, I can't."

Link's jaw dropped, and he asked, "But why not?"

Darunia sighed while he walked over to a statue of a Goron at the back of his room and began gazing at it. "As you've probably already heard, the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern has been sealed by a boulder, and, even if I could get someone to blow the boulder away, the cavern's become filled with Dodongos." He turned to Link and continued. "That cavern is our main source of prime rocks, which we Gorons eat."

Link shrugged a little. "So? If I remember correctly, you Gorons can eat normal food such as dairy and bread, can't you?"

Darunia shook his head. "You don't understand, kid. We can eat that stuff, but for we Gorons, it won't sustain us for long, and the rocks you see around you aren't nutritious enough to sustain us either. That's why we _have_ to have the Cavern available to us, because the only rocks that can sustain us and are close by are in there."

Darunia sighed. "That's the reason I sent a message to the King of Hyrule, because my people fear Dodongos when they're in large numbers."

Link stood there and pondered for a bit. "Is there any other way to open the cavern without having to take apart the boulder with a hammer and a chisel?"

Darunia shook his head, saying, "If we had any more regular bombs, we would have used them. However, our supplies of them within the City are quite low, since we needed the majority of them for our blasting in the Cavern."

A smile suddenly formed on his lips as a thought then came to him. "Wait a minute! Bombflowers!"

He turned to Link, who just stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Uh, what?"

Darunia turned to an old chest sitting at the side of the room and began digging through it. "I think I've just figured out a way to open the Cavern's entrance. Outside the City, there's a small, fenced-off cliff that overlooks that area, and near it are a couple of bombflowers. Since you need the Goron's Ruby, and I can't find anyone with a spine to do it and can't go myself, I can send you to blow away the boulder and take care of our Dodongo problem."

Link's jaw dropped to the floor. "WHAT? Are you crazy?"

Darunia smiled again and replied, "Believe me, it'll be simple for you. All you need to do is blow away the boulder with a bombflower, and then go into the Cavern and defeat the King Dodongo. Like I said, simple." He then turned back to the chest. "However, you won't be able to even lift a bombflower with your current strength, so I'll give you a little something to help you.........Ah! Here it is!!" He pulled out a bracelet with the seal of the Gorons etched onto it and handed it to Link. "With this bracelet, you'll be able to pick up a bombflower with no trouble at all."

Link nodded and slipped on the bracelet while Darunia said, "Take care of our Dodongo problem, kid, and the Ruby's yours." He then scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "Also, try not to get too banged up in there, or else your parents will kill me."

Link smiled a little and replied, "I'll try. No guarantees, though." He then ran out of the room, and, a minute later, out of the city.

* * *

Link walked over to the cliff that Darunia had told him about. Looking over the edge, he saw the boulder that was blocking the Cavern. "Well, there's my target. Now, where are the bombs?"

"Over here, Link!" Link looked over to Navi, who was hovering over some black orbs with stems growing from the ground. He walked over to one and pulled it from the ground. He then threw it over the cliff and was rewarded with a loud _BOOM _and a shower of small rocks. And big ones for that matter, to which Link cursed and dodged wildly.

Once the rock shower was done, Navi started to fly down the trail and said, "Come on, we need to get to the Cavern!" A few minutes later, they had arrived at the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

Link looked to Navi and said, "Ready, partner?" Navi nodded, and the two ran in.

* * *

Zelda paced around her room anxiously, wishing for something to occupy her mind. She couldn't leave her room, due to all of the chaos that was going on, and she had tried reading a book, but just couldn't focus on the words, as her thoughts kept on drifting to Brandon. She was afraid for his life, and her mind kept drifting to the image of Brandon lying on the ground with a spear ran through him, or of an arrow in his heart. Not that she doubted his abilities, of course, but still, he was only mortal......

A knock was heard at the door, and Zelda quickly called out, "Come in."

The door opened to admit Malon, who then closed the door and leaned against it while sighing in relief. "I was lucky to get here without getting trampled or yelled at. Your mother's got the entire castle in an uproar. According to what I heard, some of the other nobles don't think that Brandon's really worth all that much to send the army after him. Still, at least they're being assembled."

Zelda nodded her head slowly and turned to look out the window silently. Malon raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior but wisely decided to not say anything. After all, Zelda _was_ higher than her status-wise, and angering a princess wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do in a stressful situation.

There was nothing but silence in the room, until Zelda finally said, "Answer me truthfully, Mal. Do YOU think that Brandon is worth assembling the entire army for?"

Malon folded her arms over her chest and looked down to the ground in thought. "To be truthful, yes and no."

Zelda turned around and looked at her childhood friend with a raised eyebrow while repeating, "Yes AND no?"

Malon looked back up to Zelda and replied, "Brandon has abilities that are far beyond any normal mortal being, and he could handle his fair share of Gerudo. But an entire army of them? No. There's no way he could fight THAT many of them and still live."

Zelda nodded her head again and continued to look out the window. Malon walked up behind her and said, "You're quite worried about him, aren't you?"

Silence answered her.

Malon slowly went around Zelda and suddenly gasped a little when she saw tears rolling down Zelda's face. Zelda turned her head and just looked at Malon for a few minutes before turning away from her and replying, "Yes........"

Malon smiled a little sad smile and wrapped her arms around Zelda while she continued, "I love him so much, Mal. He's been with me since I was born, always nearby to make sure my wishes were fulfilled. He's done so much for me, and I love him desperately for it."

Zelda shook a little from emotion as she let out some low sobs while Malon pulled her closer. She gently patted Zelda's head and murmured soothing words to her. This continued for several minutes, until Zelda regained control of herself and quietly said, "I can't lose him, Mal. I just can't......"

Malon frowned a little and looked down at Zelda. "But, what about the nobles who disapprove of Brandon?"

Zelda looked up to Malon, her sobbing ceased, and Malon was surprised to see rage behind those tear-filled sapphire eyes. "I don't care about them. No matter what they do, they cannot stop me and Brandon from being together."

Zelda pulled out of Malon's embrace and walked back over to the window, looking outside of it with the fire still in her eyes. "He _will_ be my husband one day, Mal. I swear it with my life. He will be _mine_ and mine _alone_."

Magic flames enveloped her hands, and she furiously threw fireballs at all of the things given to her by the noble boys and destroyed them, all the while screaming, "AND THERE IS NOTHING THEY CAN DO TO STOP ME!! NOTHING, YOU HEAR? _**NOTHING**_!!!" The items all burst into flame and quickly disintegrated into ash, and Zelda continued her attack on all the thoughtless gifts that those snobby boys believed she would swoon over and cause her to adore them.

After a few seconds, Zelda finally stopped her onslaught and panted a little as she regained her composure. Malon smiled at her friend's ferocity and replied, "Now _there's_ the fiery Zelda I know. I was beginning to wonder if you've gone soft."

Zelda turned her head to Malon and grinned. "You're one to talk. You have a more fiery temper than I have."

Malon playfully stuck her tongue out, to which Zelda replied in kind, and the two started to giggle like crazy.

**_[Do you wish to ensure that both Brandon and Link live through this?] _**

Both the girls jumped at the voice and looked around for the source, who they discovered to be Nayru when she suddenly appeared, sitting on Zelda's bed and leaning against the backboard while filing her nails.

Both Zelda and Malon turned white with shock at the sudden appearance of her and fell to the ground in reverence, to which Nayru rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh, _please_. You've both seen me on a regular basis whenever my sisters and I decide to chat to Brandon, so quit acting like it's a sin to talk to me."

The two girls slowly stood up from the ground and chuckled nervously, and Nayru smiled as she said, "That's better. Now are you both willing to hear what I have to say?" Both girls nodded their heads vigorously, and Nayru chuckled a little at their eagerness. "It's all quite simple really. All we need you to do is to go to your parents' study and look for the Ocarina of Time. Once you've found it, we want you to leave a message on it and leave it at the Temple of Time."

The girls looked at each other nervously, and Malon then said, "But if Zelda's mother catches us taking it, then she'll freak out even more than she already has."

Nayru smiled again, and said, "Don't worry. She's so wrapped up in getting the army together that she wouldn't notice you two, and you'll be in and out before you know it." The nail file disappeared with a small burst of light as Nayru leaned towards them and raised a finger. "Now, the message for Link can't be any old paper one, or else anybody can read it. It has to be a special message that will play only for him when he touches the ocarina, so here's how to make one. Listen closely."

The girls then listened with rapt attention while Nayru told them of what to do.

* * *

Link ran through the cavern, defeating whatever Dodongos that sprang up from the ground. He was sweating a little more heavily than normal, which was a little understandable considering there was a river of lava flowing through the main chamber of the Cavern. Not just in the main chamber, but in a couple other chambers as well, as Link found out when he entered a room containing a lake of lava and a couple Lizalfos.

He stopped for a rest, and Navi flew up right beside him, saying, "You know, if you need to, we can leave the Cavern for a minute so that you can cool down."

Link popped open a jug of water and drank deeply for a few seconds. He then replied while corking it, "No, that's okay. I'm just a little dehydrated. Anyway, it won't matter too much, since we've found that bomb sack and the Boss key. Now, all we just have to do is find the Boss himself."

He pulled out a dungeon map that he had found in a chest and laid it on the ground so Navi could see, and then pointed at one area after consulting the dungeon's compass. "We're right here, right nearby the bridge overlooking the main chamber. Now according to the map, the Dodongo's head should contain a doorway in its mouth that will lead us to another area containing the door to the Boss's lair. The main problem we have is how to get the mouth open."

Navi turned a light green with thought and said, "Maybe there's a hint in the main chamber."

Link nodded his head as he folded up the map. "Probably. Let's go take a look. If there isn't and we can't figure anything out, then there's probably some switch or item to use that we've missed."

Navi nodded and the two ran through the door.

* * *

Brandon crawled along outside on the wall of biggest building of the Fortress, which Brandon assumed to be the personal quarters of Ganondorf and his family. Once again, he had covered himself with a psychic shroud and was impossible to notice unless someone tripped over him. He had a rope slung over his back but wasn't using it, since channeling psychic energy into his hands was so much more easier. Besides, some of the guards would wonder why a rope was hanging down the side of the building.

Brandon soon reached the top and looked around. There were no guards, and the floor was riddled with rather large holes covered with grates. Brandon quietly lifted one up and jumped into the hole to find himself on a floor that had no entrance or exit, just another hole in the middle of the floor. _Air ventilation for Ganondorf's personal rooms. I guess we can't have our Gerudo king be uncomfortable at all, now can we?_

Brandon crept over to the hole and peered down into the room from the edge. The room was quite lavish, with plush rugs all over the floor and beautiful furniture that looked to be Hylian with Gerudo markings all over them. Off to one side of the room, there was a desk covered in papers, and Brandon smirked to himself. _Looks like the maid hasn't been here for a little bit. No matter. The floor doesn't look like it's too far down, so I guess I could just......Wait a minute. _

Brandon sensed something odd in the room, and he leaned down from the edge and looked around. Sticking right out of the four corners of the room were some little black cylindrical objects with little red rubies sticking out of the top. What was different about these rubies, though, was that they were glowing a little more than normal in the light. _Sensors that go off whenever magic is used inside the perimeter of them. Great, just what I needed. I have no idea if these things can sense my telekinesis, but I don't think I'll take my chances with them._

Glad that he had a rope on him, he tied one end of it to one of the grates and attached the other to himself. He then twirled the rest of the rope around his waist and jumped off of the edge. He rolled his way down the rope and grabbed it before he got too close to the ground. He hung there for a couple seconds, regaining his senses after being spun round and round, and then finally took a blank sheet of paper out of his cloak. Wrapping a part of the rope with his foot so that he wouldn't roll down any more, he hung upside-down and picked up a few papers from the desk. Some were orders that Ganondorf hadn't sent out yet, while others appeared to be Ganondorf's personal plans for Hyrule. Brandon looked at the plans a little and contorted his face in disgust after laying it back on the desk. _My Goddesses, this guy's sick. He plans to make every noble and royal woman of every race a part of a personal harem, including the children. That's just wrong on so many levels._

After throwing down the rest of the papers, Brandon looked to his blank page and stared at it for a minute. _Well, time to see if those magic sensors work or not._ Brandon concentrated on the page, and soon, words that appeared to be in Ganondorf's personal handwriting were being burned onto the page. After double-checking it to make sure that everything was in order, Brandon dropped the page onto the desk and began rolling his body up the rope, towards the hole in the ceiling.

When he was near the hole, he heard footsteps outside the door and started to scramble up in a panic. He got into the little room just in time as the door to the room began to open, revealing Ganondorf and who looked to be his general and a few personal bodyguards. Ganondorf was speaking to the general as he walked in, "......therefore, General Farralla, we must make sure that all weapons are ready to be used by next week."

Farralla bowed to him with her hand over her heart and said, "Of course, my King. I shall tell the blacksmiths to hurry preparations even more." She then straightened and motioned to the bodyguards. "Both of you, go and have one of the colonels write a letter in my name saying that all blacksmiths are to double their workload and focus on nothing but weapons."

The two bodyguards bowed to her, murmuring a "Yes, General", and quickly exited the room. Once the women were gone, Farralla allowed a wicked smile to grace her beautiful Gerudo features, and she turned to Ganondorf. "And when shall we begin our invasion of Hyrule, my King?"

Ganondorf smirked at her and turned to his desk to start sorting out some of the papers. "Eager to conquer, are we?"

Farralla's eyes narrowed yet still kept her wicked smile. "I just want to see all of them suffer."

Ganondorf grunted but still kept sorting out the documents. "Still a little miffed at the Sworn Sisters, I see."

Farralla's smile finally faded away and was replaced with a scowl. "Do not mention the name of that band of traitorous whores. Especially do not mention _her_ name."

Ganondorf finally turned his attention away from his desk and looked at Farralla with a passive face. "Oh? Do you mean _Celenia_?"

A menacing growl escaped Farralla's lips, and she said in a low tone, "Yes. The _whore_ who dared to reject your hand and turn right around to marry that-that _bastard_ Rathion. She was so _perfect_, so absolutely and disgustingly _wonderful_. How I wished I could have seen her so-called 'perfect' face when she saw her husband and children die right in front of her eyes."

By now, Farralla was shaking with pure, uninhibited rage, and Ganondorf turned back to his papers to grab the orders to be sent out. "Let it go, Farralla. She's dead, and so are her husband and children. Calm yourself."

Farralla took several deep breaths, and slowly her shakes began to subside. She then bowed her head to Ganondorf and whispered, "I'm sorry, my King. I just get so mad at their betrayal that I just-I-"

Ganondorf smiled and walked over to her. He started to stroke her shoulders and gently whispered into her ear, "We are alone in this room, Farra. There's no need for titles here."

Farralla gazed into his eyes and giggled evilly. "Of course. You're absolutely right, _my_ Husband."

Ganondorf chuckled at her stress of the word. "I see that you are also still miffed at Nabooru for being the first of the two of you to marry me."

Instead of getting angry, Farralla giggled and gently licked one of Ganondorf's cheeks with the tip of her tongue. She then leaned closer to his ear and seductively whispered, "_I_ loved you first."

Ganondorf chuckled a little at her behavior and pulled her into a embrace that made Brandon want to gag. Sensing a powerful lust come from both of them, and not to also mention seeing Ganondorf start to feel up Farralla, Brandon took this as a sign to **get the hell out of that room**_._

Lifting one of the grates, Brandon listened to see if either of them had heard, but both the Gerudo had now become so passionate and noisy with their love-making that Brandon doubted they could have heard a bomb go off outside their room.

Resisting the urge to vomit loudly, Brandon silently slipped out of the room and set off to continue with his plans.

* * *

Link stood on the ledge that overlooked the main chamber of the cavern. Looking for some clue that he needed to open the huge dodongo's mouth, he looked over to the bridge that hung over the head. There were two holes that were over the eye sockets, and Link guessed that they had something to do with opening the mouth. Navi made a little twinkling sound and turned light green as she called out, "Hey, Link! Come over here and look at this!"

Link looked over to where she was and saw a polished marble slab with an inscription on it. He walked over to it, and it read, _For those who wish to pass through the mouth of the dodongo, make the eyes of the beast glow red, and the way shall be opened._

Navi looked to Link and asked, "What do you suppose it means?"

Link stroked his chin in thought and replied, "It's a riddle. There must be an item of some sort that we need or already have to make the dodongo's eyes glow."

"Hmm. What do we have that can make a glowing light?" Both thought for a little bit before Navi asked, "Do you think that we can light a Deku stick and throw it in?"

Link shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work. We'd first have to go find a fire nearby and light the stick, but the only thing that could set a Deku stick ablaze in this room is the lava, and the sticks wouldn't last long enough for us to get back up here."

They both continued to think, until Link's eyes brightened with understanding. "The slab wants me to use bombs!" He ran over to the bridge and dropped a lit bomb down into the eye socket, where it exploded and caused the eye to light up. Laughing triumphantly, Link ran over to the other hole and dropped a bomb into it, receiving the same effect, which, in turn, caused the mouth of the dodongo to slowly drop to the floor and reveal the door at the throat. He then walked over to the slab and said to Navi, "Come on! We're nearly through the cavern!"

Navi nodded her head and proceeded to follow him, but then suddenly stopped when she saw a switch sticking out of the floor. "Hey Link, what do you suppose this switch does?"

Link looked over to her and frowned a little in thought. "I don't know. Let's find out." He stepped onto the switch and was answered by a platform rising up from the lava. He smiled at Navi. "Well, this will certainly save us some time." Navi giggled in reply and followed him as he jumped onto the platform and rode it down to the first floor.

They both ran up the jaw and through the door, and a few solved puzzles later, they reached the door leading to the boss. Link looked to Navi as he unsheathed his sword and shield and asked, "You ready?"

Navi bobbed her head in acknowledgement, and they both went into the room.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Link automatically knew that something wasn't exactly right. The room was too small, and there was nothing in sight that looked remotely threatening.

He sheathed his sword and said in a confused manner, "Oooookaaaay. What am I missing here?" He looked to Navi, who was examining the floor very intently and was turning that light green color to show that she was confused as well. Link followed her gaze to the floor and asked, "Something up?"

Navi turned to him and replied, "It's the floor. It just doesn't feel right, you know? Like it's almost out of place."

Upon hearing her saying that, Link agreed with her. This particular section of floor looked a little darker than the rest of the floor, making it look like somebody had tried to cover it up but failed in hiding it. He stomped his foot on it and murmured, "That's odd. It's solid, but...."

Instantly, he took out a bomb and laid it on the ground. He stepped a few feet away from it and waited to see what would happen. As he suspected, the floor crumbled from the blast and fell in, creating a hole big enough for him to fit into. Without a word, he then jumped in and fell down into a room with a pool of lava in the very center. He stood there for a second so that he could gain his senses, until he heard a low growl sound right behind him.

Unsheathing his sword and turning around quickly, Link found himself face-to-face with a twenty-foot dodongo staring at him with hunger in its reptilian eyes. Navi and Link just stood there, frozen completely at the sight of the animal's massive size, while the dodongo just stared at the two quite stupidly, as if it really had no idea what to do. Link raised his hand and chuckled nervously before squeaking out, "Um......hi?"

King Dodongo roared loudly, and Link faintly heard in the back of his head, **_[Hungry. Kill. Eat. Devour.]_**

The monster then rolled up into a ball, and Link quickly dodged out of the way to avoid being crushed. It was then that Link noticed that the path around the room was circular with a pool of lava in the middle, and the monster was slowly making its way back to him. Gripping his sword, Link ran towards King Dodongo when it finally stopped and unfurled itself back to normal form. He slashed at the monster, but his sword couldn't penetrate the thick lizard scales. King Dodongo blinked at him for a second before taking in a deep breath.

Realizing what it was going to do, Navi screamed out, "Dodge, Link! It's going to breathe out fire!!" Link managed to side-roll out of the way as the creature let loose a massive stream of flame from its mouth. It then rolled back up into a ball and began its way around the room again. Link noticed how close he was to the lava and quickly jumped to the opposite direction, muttering, "What am I going to do? My sword can't penetrate its hide."

Navi fluttered a little and answered, "It seems the only way to hurt it can only be on the inside."

Link shook his head, replying, "How? I'm not going to risk getting that close to its jaws to strike it with my sword, and my arrows would only puncture the mouth if it missed a vital point, not that I know of any."

Navi quickly looked to King Dodongo and noticed that it was quickly starting to near them. "Well, you're going to have to think of something! That thing's getting close!"

Link quickly looked through his item bag and considered his options. _Bow and arrows won't work.....Deku nuts might stun it for a few seconds....Deku Sticks would just catch on fire.....Bombs would......Yeeees, bombs......_

Smiling to himself, he quickly grabbed his bow, some arrows, and his bomb bag before turning his attention back to King Dondongo. The creature unrolled out its ball again and slowly made its way over to its prey. Link looked into the mouth of the creature and noticed that there was a glowing sack in the back to the left, behind the throat.

When the creature got close to him, Link yelled as loudly as he could. Stupidly thinking it was some sort of challenge, King Dodongo returned the yell with his own massive roar, exposing that large throat in its mouth. Smiling evilly, Link quickly attached a bomb to an arrow and nocked the arrow into the bow. "You hungry? Then eat this!!!"

He then let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the glowing sack with dead-on accuracy. The bomb exploded on contact, causing the sack to explode along with it, and King Dodongo roared while Link heard in the back of his head, **_[PAIN!!! FIRE!!!! WRETCHED!!!! WRETCHED!!!] _**

It then rolled back up into a ball and started to roll. Since its mind was delirious with pain, however, the creature's path was wobbly, causing it to roll into the walls of the room a few times before rolling into the pool of lava. It then unrolled and slowly sank into the lava, roaring a little more before finally falling silent. The body blackened and burned, showing that the creature had been cooked from the inside out, and a small pillar of light appeared along with a heart container nearby the body.

Navi flew around a little happily, crying out, "We did it! We saved the Caverns!"

Link smiled a little and replied, "Yeah. I guess we did."

Navi stopped flying around and floated up to Link's face. "You sound so sad."

Link walked over to King Dodongo and placed a hand on the crisped hulk. "Was it really evil? Was this creature really as evil as any other?"

**_[No. Not really.] _**

Link turned around to see Farore standing there with a somewhat sad expression on her face. She walked over to the dead creature and gently traced her hand over the head. "This poor thing had its mind twisted by Ganondorf. It was forced to do his bidding in hopes that the Gorons would hand over the Ruby." A soft smile graced the goddess' lips. "But, at least now this poor creature can rest in peace."

Link growled and looked away. "Damn it! Everything leads back to Ganondorf. I can't wait until he's finally taken down."

Farore looked to the young hero and frowned at him. "Not everything is as it seems here, Link. Do not be so quick to cast judgment upon others, for not all people really deserve the punishments that are handed to them. You would do well to think on that." With that, the Goddess of Courage disappeared.

Link stood there for a minute while Navi floated up to his face again and asked, "What do you suppose she means by that?"

Link shook his head and picked up the heart container. "I don't know, but I'm getting the feeling that there's more forces at work here than we think." They then stepped into the pillar of light and floated up towards the surface.

* * *

When Link finally reached the surface, he noticed that the mountain had gone back to a more peaceful state. The boulders had stopped rolling, and the volcano at the top had become a little less explosive than before. Everything was calm once again. Link looked to Navi and grinned slightly. "Well, come on. Let's go to the Gorons and tell them they can safely go in."

Navi bobbed her head, and Link made a step towards the city. Before taking another, though, he noticed a small shadow getting larger around him, and he quickly looked up. Noticing what was falling towards him, he screamed and jumped out of the way as Darunia fell to the in earth rolled up into a ball. Several more Gorons followed him, and they all stood up from the ground and looked at the young hero.

Darunia laughed loudly and patted Link on the shoulder (hitting hard enough to throw him to the ground) before exclaiming, "You did it, kid!! We can now get some more food and save the city from starvation!"

He turned to the other Gorons. "All of you! I know it's going to be a little hard on you, what with you being hungry and all, but remember that your people are depending on you! Eat while you work, and get enough to feed everyone! Tonight, WE FEAST!!" The Gorons cheered loudly and rushed into the cavern, armed with every mining tool available, while Link got back onto his feet.

Darunia then turned his attention back to the boy. "Kid, I've gotta thank you. Not only did you show some amazing courage by doing this, but you've now proven yourself to be a great hero to my people. You'll forever be remembered as a savior to our people."

Link scratched the back of his head in a embarrassment and chuckled. "Really, it's okay. I just wanted to help, even if it was because I wanted something from you in return."

Darunia nodded his head. "Link, you've proven yourself to be a great man one day, so I've very honored to give you this stone." The Goron's Ruby appeared in a flash of light in front of the boy, and Darunia continued, "Know that in me giving you the Ruby, I now consider you to be like a brother to me, like your father before you. You are now a Sworn Brother to the Gorons, just like your father, King Harkinian, and King Zora are as well."

Link gaped a little while slowly taking the stone into his hands. Darunia smiled at his expression. "You know, your father had the very same look when I told him the same thing."

Link shook his head and blushed slightly in embarrassment. The boy then said in a low voice, "My father told me that this is a rare honor for anyone outside the Goron race."

Darunia chuckled at his statement. "Indeed it is. The Gorons only consider non-Gorons to be brothers when they do a great service for our race, for we are very picky on who we consider to be true friends." The Goron then laughed and started back up the trail. "Haha! This has suddenly become a very somber moment. Come, join us for a meal tonight. I guarantee you, it will be one of the best you will ever taste. While we eat, you can inform me of why your father wouldn't reply to my message as promptly as he usually does and why you feel the need to travel alone in such a dangerous time."

Link smiled and nodded his head before taking off after the Goron leader.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that night...........

Brandon sneaked through the Fortress passageways, leery of some of the nearby guards. He, as usual during his time here, was sticking to the shadows where none could see him, but he also did make sure to telepathically mask his presence as well, just in case of the odd occurrence that someone was strong enough to see him despite his genetic ability. He was carrying another bundle of food for the two royal prisoners as well as going over the plan in his head. The next day was going to be busy, so he hoped he could find a spot safe enough to hide for a full night's rest.

He finally came upon the cells that held the two females and quietly approached it. Both Nabooru and Megan looked rather bored, despite the fact that they were playing with a set of cards, and Brandon grinned. "What, no books to entertain you?"

Megan jumped in surprise while Nabooru slowly turned her head towards the boy while grinning in amusement at her daughter's reaction. Megan glared at Brandon before growling out, "Will you stop _doing_ that? It's bad for my nerves."

Brandon merely laughed. "I see you are cranky at the later hours as well." He again opened the cell door and tossed the food bundle at her. "Here, dinner."

Megan's expression went from annoyed to ecstatic in the blink of an eye and began opening the bundle with her mother, revealing dinner rolls, roasted meat, fruits, and two bottles of spiced wine. The two women hungrily dug in, and Brandon raised his eyebrow while closing the cell door and locking it. "How long have you two been down here? Surely Ganondorf doesn't wish for the two of you to starve to death despite his little tiff with you."

Nabooru shook her head sadly and said while swallowing a piece of roll, "It's not that. It's my husband's second wife and military general, Farralla, who is doing this to us. She is so devoted to our husband and believes you to be an enemy if you think differently than what he desires. She thinks that if I'm going to be a traitor, then I do not deserve to be fed properly, despite what my husband says. Megan suffering alongside me is merely a bonus for her, since she has not been blessed with a child yet. Thankfully, she has no choice but to give us some decent food every now and again since Ganondorf would raise questions if we look too starved or if he happens to accompany our meals down. Usually, the meals that are prepared for us are fed to the soldiers or just given to the animals." She paused long enough to take a drink of spiced wine. "It's so sad, really, because she and I used to be the best of friends, and Ganondorf used to be so loving and kind, when he wasn't reminded of the past."

Brandon frowned slightly. "Did something happen to cause this change in behavior?" Nabooru merely shook her head and replied, "That's a story for another time." She turned her gaze from the food to the Sheikah. "What have you discovered? Did you come up with a plan of action yet?" Brandon smiled in response. "Yes. Tomorrow, I should be able to set things up to help you all escape and hinder your husband's movements for the time being."

He pulled a scroll out of his cloak and handed it to the two. "Here's my plan. As I showed you earlier, Ganondorf has ordered 50 Powder Kegs from Termina that were delivered here in the middle of the night. Currently, these kegs all sit in a tent in the middle of the camp, far enough away from any sort of thing that could generate a spark and cause them to ignite. This proved to be a problem for me because even if I could get into the tent, taking the kegs out one by one would be too slow and noticeable for me to do anything useful with them. However, I managed to copy Ganondorf's handwriting and falsify a document stating that the kegs needed to be moved into an empty cave in the area, due to concerns of an enemy mage sneaking into the camp and igniting them." This statement brought smirks to all those present.

"Also in the report, I expressed the concern of the possibility of the enemy making it into the Fortress grounds. By planting powder kegs into the ground near the entrance to the canyon and at strategic points all around the fortress, any enemy force large enough to be a threat could be trapped inside by igniting the canyon kegs and, if the force is overwhelming enough to take the Fortress, trapping them between the canyon and the Haunted Wasteland before igniting the kegs located in the Fortress and taking out the entire force."

Megan looked at him questionably before asking, "Okaaaay, but how will that all help you? The way it looks like, you're just helping Daddy further cement in his strategic position while sending the Allied forces to a slaughter."

Brandon tsked and chidingly waved his finger at her. "Patience, Princess. I was just getting to that. While it's true that these things would do that for your father, there are some benefits to me as well. By putting the kegs into a cavern with no other entrance than the main one, there doesn't need to be as many guards guarding them since having anyone inside the cave would be dangerous and a waste of manpower. The most that would be posted would be two, maybe three. By taking away that many guards, I can more easily sneak into the cave and get the powder kegs that I need. As for the placed charges, your father isn't considering the fact that there is already an enemy spy lurking around the camp and that the charges wouldn't be, shall we say, 'prematurely detonated'."

Both women gaped in astonishment at him, and Nabooru muttered out, "That's brilliant. By setting the charges around the Fortress like that, you not only thin the herds of my husband's army, but can also create enough confusion for the loyalists to escape during the chaos. Nobody would notice a few more charges going off nearby the traitor's area, and they would probably even think they were placed as a precaution against someone trying to break them out. A brilliant plan, indeed."

Brandon smiled and bowed to the woman. "You are too kind, my lady." His face then turned serious again. "Now, here's the portion that I need you to help me with, so listen very closely and do _exactly_ as I say, or this is all just going to get us killed."

Both women nodded their heads.

"Tomorrow, when the person who brings your food shows up, tell her that you wish to speak with your husband. Do whatever it takes to get him down here and talk to you. When he does get here, make it sound as if you have given up. Try to look as if you're starting to lose hope or have already lost it. Beg, cry, act bitter, whatever you need to do, but convince him that you have changed your mind about opposing him and that now it is very important to get to those who stand with you. Say that you wish to try and convince them to give up but you'll need time to do it, possibly even negotiate with them for the next couple of days. If he expresses concern about them hurting you, say that they wouldn't dare kill you or else he'll just kill them all, and you're sure that they wish to survive. When you get down there, talk to those in charge of the group. Tell them to act like you all are arguing so that in case someone loyal to your husband is watching, they'll think that you're keeping your word. Make it seem as if this might not reach a resolution for a while. In the meantime, I'll get a couple of kegs and plant them nearby the gate. Don't worry about someone seeing me; I have my own tricks to do this that I'll explain later. Should things go well enough, you'll both be with the loyalist force when it makes its escape tomorrow, completely armed," Brandon then smirked, "as well as clothed. Do you understand everything that you need to do?"

Nabooru nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do." She suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, and Brandon tilted his head. "Something wrong, my lady?"

Nabooru looked at him straight in the eye and muttered, "I might not have told the entire truth when I said that there would be about mostly one thousand following me."

Brandon raised an eyebrow at this new piece of information. "Oh? And why would you say this?"

She sighed. "When the woman brought us our dinner, she told us that the numbers supporting me have risen from what I thought. Out of my husband's army of twenty thousand, the number supporting me has risen from one thousand women," she then bit her lip nervously, "to over five thousand."

Brandon's eyes widened quite a bit, and he banged his head gently against the stone wall before stopping to ask, "Do you have any idea how much trouble this is possibly going to cause me? One thousand, I might have been able to sneak out, but FIVE thousand?"

Nabooru shook her head slightly and whispered, "There's also a little bit more to it as well." Brandon groaned a little but listened closely anyway as Nabooru said, "Among these women are most of the elite fighters of my husband's guard as well as certain members of the Gerudo Matriarchy."

Brandon looked up into her eyes and, slightly confused, asked, "Gerudo Matriarchy? What is that exactly?"

"It's very similar to the Hylian court of nobility, except that during the periods between Gerudo kings, they are the ones who rule the Gerudo alongside the queen, acting as her advisors as well as a counterbalance to her in case what she wants isn't in the interests of her people."

Brandon's ears perked up a little at this, and with a small smile forming on his face, he then asked, "So, when I break you all out, would they be able to help you keep your group together and prevent them from possibly going rogue against the King and Queen of Hyrule?"

Nabooru looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, yes, they would. They do support the decisions that I have made before this crisis, and I'm more than certain that they would listen to me."

Brandon crossed his arms and muttered to himself, "And most of Ganondorf's elite guard? That would certainly even things out towards our favor in case we wind up fighting our way out. Yes, yes, this might work......."

He then looked to the Gerudo queen again. "Anything else that I should know about before putting our plans into stone?"

"Aside from what I just told you, there are quite a few children mixed in with our group, though they aren't exactly counted as part of the fighting force."

Brandon nodded before saying, "Alright, I'll try to figure out a way to take them with us. I'll let you know when we meet again tomorrow night in the loyalist camp. I'm fairly certain that other leaders will want to meet with me, so we'll finalize everything then."

Nabooru nodded her head, and Brandon turned towards the hallway. "Just remember to do what I've told you. I'll handle the rest." He then walked into the shadows of the hall and disappeared.

* * *

Link sat next to Darunia during the feast, watching as the Gorons joyously ate their fill of prime rocks. Darunia had informed all of what Link had done, much to his embarrassment, and was proclaimed by all to be a true brother of the Goron race. The celebrations were in full swing, and

Darunia turned to Link as the food continued to be served. "Now then, it's time for a few explanations. Just why exactly do you need to the Ruby, and why must you do it alone with no form of help from the Royal Family or your father?"

Link sighed a little and put his hands together in thought, trying to articulate his words just right. "Yesterday morning during the Hylian Court of Nobility's meeting, some concern was shown about the Gerudo army that is amassing in their valley. A certain noble had suggested, rather contemptuously I might add, that we send Brandon into the valley to do some intelligence gathering, despite the high odds of death that were involved. Some.......unpleasantries were then exchanged between Brandon and said noble."

Darunia raised his eyebrow. "Unpleasantries?" Link sighed. "The noble made a comment that Brandon's mother was actually just some common whore and proceeded to describe what her life must have been like, at least in his own eyes. It was all rather horrible to tell you the truth, and it even had some of nobles themselves a little uncomfortable. Needless to say, Brandon did not respond well to this treatment and psionically attacked the boy by first attacking his mind directly, then attacking him using electrokinesis and, a few seconds later, telekinesis. Queen Aril then intervened, and Brandon fled the meeting hall. To where, I don't know, but a couple hours later, two letters were found in Brandon's room. One letter stated that Brandon had gone to the Gerudo Valley to do the spying, fully aware that he might die. The second letter.......was addressed to me, saying that if I wanted Brandon to survive the encounter, then I must do what the Goddesses have commanded and gather the Spiritual Stones so that I may claim the Master Sword. How this will save him, I don't know. All I know is that the Master Sword is the key to obtaining the Triforce, so this must involve that somehow. I've already gotten the Kokiri Emerald and you've just now given me the Goron's Ruby, so now all that remains is obtaining the Zora's Sapphire, which shouldn't be all that hard if I explain the situation to Queen Riel and Ruto."

Darunia's jaw had dropped at some point during Link's dialogue, but he composed himself and started to think things through for a few seconds. He then asked, "What does this have to do with your father not answering my request for help?"

Link sighed. "Because shortly before I left, Queen Aril was demanding that the army be summoned so that we could get Brandon out of the Valley. If he doesn't show up the day after tomorrow, then Queen Aril will more than likely storm the valley to retrieve him, despite the fact that it will provoke the Gerudo into initiating their war. That's the reason why my father couldn't reply. It's highly possible that the message has gotten lost in the shuffle caused by the chaos, and the messenger was simply given an impromptu answer by one of the lesser ranked soldiers or possibly a lower nobility."

Darunia looked thoughtful for a few minutes before looking around for potential listeners. Seeing none nearby the two, he still asked in a low voice, "How soon will your father get the Hylian army mobilized?" "If I know my dad, he'll have them in position by tomorrow afternoon."

Darunia was silent again for a few more seconds as he surveyed the celebrations going on. He then said, "Get some rest tonight, kid. You're going to need it. I'll have you woken up in the morning." He then sighed. "It seems that I'm going to have a bit of work to do tonight."

Link nodded his head and bade the Goron good night before going to his room. After setting his cap onto a nightstand, he then collapsed onto his bed, and both he and Navi fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

_A.N. - Man, this thing was long. When I looked at the page count on my document, it said I had written about 26 pages by the time I was done. That's a little more than twice as long as my last chapter. Still, it was worth it, and the info I've written in here might make it easier for me to write the next one. Until then, keep your fingers crossed!! And if you can, please review!! Later!!_


	14. Author's Update Petition Plea

Hey everyone, sorry that this isn't a real update, but something needs to be said regarding FanFiction's sudden move to remove stories containing violence and sexuality from their site. This website used to be one of the best places an aspiring writer or someone looking for a good story could turn to, but now this site is starting to remove thousands of wonderful stories, some of which have not been backed up or saved on another hard drive. Whatever has happened, it almost seems as if the site moderators have been spooked by something and are now stampeding like a terrified herd, all probably because some parent saw their idiot child reading something that was not meant for their age (or just decided to make everyone else miserable) and took an inappropriate action.

Please, if any of you really care about this site and want to continue reading stories with the same freedom you had before all this mess, then sign the petition at www (dot) change (dot) org (forward slash) petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# (delete the spaces in the beginning). As of this posting, there are nearly 5,000 of the 20,000 we need to send this in to the moderators and hopefully get them to listen. Hurry, or else they may just decide to close down the site entirely!


End file.
